NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA
by emmie.lutz
Summary: bella es una vampira extraña, casualmente hija de aro vulturi, decide que como su vida es aburrida, se ira de viaje, llega a forks, un pueblo nublado y con mucho bosque, donde se encuentra con los cullen, una familia de vampiros, ¿que pasara cuando se enteren que bella es una vulturi? ¿la aceptaran?
1. Chapter 1

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_isabella vulturi_**

_**BPOV**_

Mi nombre es isabella vulturi, aparentemente tengo 16, mi verdadera edad 86 años, mi padre aro me convirtió cuando me encontraron perdida en unas montañas de tennessee, me ha dicho que estaba muy débil y hasta pensaba comerme, pero, que cuando me vio indefensa, sintió cariño hacia mi, así que me mordió, después de eso mi transformación fue extraña, nunca sentí dolor, simplemente molestia y duro unas 24 horas, después de eso nunca recordé nada de mi humanidad, nunca supe si tenia familia, se mi nombre y apellido ya que se los dije a mi padre antes de transformarme, lo único de mi humanidad que tengo es un colgante con la letra "E" nunca me lo quito, ya que quizás fue de alguien importante. como vampiro soy feliz, tengo a mis padres Aro y Sulpicia, tíos, marcus, cayus y Athenodora, cayus es el tío amargado, athenodora es muy buena conmigo, tío marcus es mi favorito, claro solo se lo digo cuando quiero algo, hermanos tengo a jane y alec, felix, demetri, heidi y chelsea. los que mas me ayudan en bromas y eso son jane, alec, felix y demetri. mi padre y tío cayus dicen que es bueno que los demás sientan miedo hacia ti, pero a mi me tienen miedo con solo decir que soy la "protegida" de aro, o si digo que soy amiga de jane y alec, así que no hace falta decir mis dones.

Me dirijo a la "sala de castigos" como le llamamos mis hermanos y yo, tenia que hablar con mi padre, como siempre cuando estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta esta se abrió, había 2 vampiros a los que supongo matarían, camine sonriendo hacia el trono de mi padre y me senté en su regazo.

- hola papi- le di una gran sonrisa.

- hola pequeña, que necesitas ahora?- pregunto mirándome fijamente, yo puse cara de ofendida.

- no puedo venir a saludarte solo porque si?- me levante de su regazo mientras caminaba a la silla de mi tio marcus- hola tío favorito- salude abrazándolo.

- sabes aro, sera algo grande, solo ha echo esto una vez- dijo mi tío riendo.

- bien, si quiero algo, los espero en mi habitación para no quitarles mas tiempo- escuche que tío cayus dijo algo malo de mi, pero no le di importancia.

espere en mi habitación un poco menos de 5 minutos y ahí estaban mi padre, tío marcus y cayus esperando a que hablara, así que dándole un poco de drama espere un rato en silencio, hasta que cayus hablo por su desesperación.

- tenias que decir algo isabella?- siempre impaciente.

- si- suspire- quiero hacer un viaje- dije finalmente, todos hasta cayus me veían sorprendidos.

- ¿que?- preguntaron papa y tío marcus al unisono.

- así es, quiero salir de viaje, también ir a un instituto, hacer amigos y todo eso- dije mirándolos.

- ¿porque? ¿ya no eres feliz aquí?- pregunto mi padre con tristeza y eso me hizo sentirme pésimo.

- no es eso, simplemente quisiera conocer cosas nuevas- dije abrazándolo.

- podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones y así ir contigo- dijo mi padre esperanzado.

- aro deja que valla ella sola, nada le pasara, ademas tu no puedes simplemente tomar vacaciones- dijo cayus.

- cayus tiene razón hermano, ademas nada le pasara a la pequeña- me sonrió tío marcus, a lo que yo lo abrace

- pero la voy a extrañar- dijo mi padre triste, no se como dicen que es insensible.

- papa yo también te extrañare, pero podemos hablar por teléfono o puedes decirle a los chicos realicen videollamadas- trate de hacerlo sentir mejor.

- si te dejo ir, ¿volverás pronto?- eso es un si?

- claro papi- me sentía una niña pequeña con mi padre.

- ¿cuando piensas irte?- pregunto tío marcus.

- tengo entendido que en un mes comienzan las clases así que quizás en tres semanas, ademas aun no se a donde ir- dije pensándolo.

- ¿como quieres que sea?- pregunto mi padre.

- tiene que ser un lugar donde no haya sol y ademas quiero que sea tranquilo- dije encogiéndome de hombros

- podrías ir a forks- dijo mi padre pensando en voz alta.

- ¿donde? nunca he escuchado de el-

- es en estados unidos, es un pueblo, casi nunca hay sol, ahí habitaban los vampiros "vegetarianos"- dijo mi padre haciendo señas con sus dedos en el aire- ademas no hay mucha población, es un lugar tranquilo- dijo y se encogió de hombros.

- seria perfecto, pero ¿hay donde ir de compras?- pregunte preocupada, yo AMO las compras, son mi hobby.

- claro, hay una ciudad cer...- no deje que terminara.

- bien, esta decidido, iré a forks- sonreí.

- bien, yo me voy- dijo cayus aburrido, de nuestra charla, pero a el nadie lo invito.

- amargado- murmure, a lo que mi padre y mi tío rieron, ya que saben que cayus y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien.

- pequeña, quieres que te inscriba en el instituto?- pregunto mi padre.

- si pero no uses el apellido vulturi- advertí.

- entonces cual?- pregunto pensativo.

- recuerdas mi verdadero?- pregunte, ya que yo no.

- era mcCarty, ese quieres?-

- si y para hacerte feliz puedes usar vulturi como otro apellido- el sonrió.

- yo ya soy feliz, pero bien usaras el apellido vulturi, ahora me voy- beso mi cabeza y salio de mi habitación.

oOo

El día esperado por mi y tío cayus llego, me iría a forks, ya tenia todo preparado, tuve que elegir que llevar, ya que llevaba 2 bolsos solo con mi calzado, otros 2 para mi ropa y 1 de maquillaje y todo eso, jane me ayudo a hacerlos, al principio estaba molesta por querer irme, pero entendió ya que aquí me aburría, siempre era lo mismo, en sus momentos era divertido, pero molestar a cayus todas las tardes es agotador, ya no se enfadaba como antes. mis últimos días en volterra para mi padre fueron difíciles, creo que se relajara cuando me valla, así no tendrá que lidiar con mis ocurrencias y mi mascota, recuerdo que se enfureció con el cuando se la pedí y el acepto.

FLASHBACK

Estábamos viendo en la televisión, un programa que según mi padre era informativo, salían animales, muchos animales, pero de pronto salio una hermosa pantera negra, era tan linda que se la pedí a mi padre, el se negó en un principio alegando que eran peligrosas.

- por favor papi, no te pediré nada de nuevo- hice un puchero al que el no le presto atención para no ceder.

- isabella e dicho no- mi padre no podía decir no, era un animal echo para mi.

- por favor- de pronto intencionalmente, empezaron a salir lagrimas, como he dicho era una vampiresa extraña, el me miro.

- bella no hagas eso- dijo mi padre.

- ¿hacer que? ¿pedirte una mascota? nunca he tenido una-llore mas fuerte, tanto que mi tío marcus ya me abrasaba.

- esta bien, pero ¿donde la tendrás, en forks?- pregunto enojado.

- si, la llevare conmigo, la alimentare y todo, ¿me la compras?- el suspiro.

- si, la tendrás pronto- y con eso yo lo abrace, pero aun no me deja que vea ni por error la televisión, es extraño.

FIN FLASHBACK

ahora, tengo una linda pantera negra, llamada bob, es tan linda, se alimenta de carne y me ama como yo a el, al principio me tenia miedo, pero ahora no se despega de mi lado.

cuando salí rumbo al aeropuerto, la mayoría se despidió sollozando, ese mayoría significa todos menos cayus, no se que tiene contra mi, solo le he echo bromas, pero nunca nada lo suficientemente malo, claro quitando la vez que le eche pintura verde y la vez que escondí sus capas, el es vengativo, pero bueno iría en el avión privado, yo y bob, el iría conmigo ya que no me gusta que lo enjaulen, por eso le pedí a mi padre una casa grande y cerca del bosque.

cuando llegue le mande un mensaje a mi padre.

" he llegado, bob y yo estamos en perfectas condiciones, iremos a casa en un rato, saludos a todos, los quiere, b"

bien, después de recibir la contestación de mi padre, fui en mi auto, un chrysler me 412, que habían mandado días antes a settle, a mi casa, estaba alejado de todo, estaba por un camino rocoso, que después de un rato se convirtió en carretera, supongo que para no dañar las llantas y ahí, estaba una gran casa, de 2 pisos, tenia unos grandes ventanales, y la puerta era de cristal, era tan linda, por dentro había una sala, cocina, comedor, las escaleras eran en forma de caracol, arriba había cinco habitaciones y cada una con un baño, era simplemente perfecta. bob entro junto conmigo, después de eso decidí ir a mi habitación, que como esperaba, era la que tenia un guardarropa bastante grande, guarde mis cosas y aun así se veía vació, tendría que ir de compras pronto.

esa tarde la pase guardando mis cosas, bob se la paso en mi habitación, mas tarde iríamos a que cazara, ademas para mi no es tan necesario, puedo alimentarme de sangre una vez al mes y no necesito tanta, nunca me ha gustado el sabor de la sangre humana, así que la mayoría del tiempo es sangre animal la que consumo, aunque prefiero ir a cazar solo una vez cada mes y me alimento de comida humana, que para mi sigue siendo teniendo el mismo sabor.


	2. Chapter 2

**_NO ERES TU ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_primer día_**

**_BPOV_**

Después de una semana de convivir con bob y sin televisión, llego el día de clases, mi padre me llamaba todos los días en la mañana, espero que recuerde que ahora voy a clases, no quisiera tener que interrumpir una clase solo para contestar. mi padre me inscribió en segundo año de preparatoria, espero que los humanos no sean unos idiotas, pero bien, le deje abierto a bob, por si quiere salir a pasear, amo a ese animal, no se porque. después de bañarme y arreglarme, desayune y me dirigí a mi auto, casi lloro por dejar a bob, salí con rumbo al colegio, tarde unos 15 minutos en llegar, ya que estuve siguiendo a humanos con mochilas, el estacionamiento estaba casi vació, aparque a un lado de un volvo gris, era uno de los mejores autos. me dirigí a la oficina del instituto, había a una señora regordeta, cabello teñido, con gafas.

- buenos días, soy isabella mcCarty soy nueva- sonreí, la mujer me miro y sonrió.

- oh buenos días, isabella mcCarty- busco entre algunos papeles y saco varias hojas- aquí esta, este es tu horario y un mapa de la escuela- me entrego las hojas.

- gracias, señora...- espere a que me dijera su nombre.

- cope- sonreí y salí de ahí.

Mis primeras 2 horas eran literatura, siempre me ha gustado, así que no hay problema. esa clase hubiera sido buena, si toda la clase prestara atención a lo que tenían que hacer, en vez de mirarme, aunque bueno, algunos murmuraban de lo bien que me vestía, eso me levantaba el animo. cuando iba de camino a mi otra clase, tropecé con un humano, tenia rasgos asiáticos, pelo grasiento, acné y hablaba mucho.

- hola mi nombre es eric yorkie, ¿tu eres isabela mcCarty?, ¿te acompaño a tu siguiente clase?- en serio es posible que un humano hable tanto en tan poco tiempo?

- no quisiera que llegaras tarde a tus clases por mi culpa- dije incomoda.

- oh, no hay problema- me acompaño, diría que tuvimos una conversación, pero el era el único que hablaba.

matemáticas era mi siguiente clase, una materia que entendía solo porque mi familia me enseño lo necesario, pero la odiaba, odio a quien las invento, nunca he tenido sentimientos negativos, pero las matemáticas sacan lo peor de mi. cuando la clase acabo, salí casi corriendo de ahí, mi siguiente clase era español, era gracioso saber que yo conocía mas que el propio profesor, me presente en un perfecto español, creo que nadie me entendió, el profesor se sorprendió y la hizo de traductor, me aguante la risa. la hora acabo y me dirigí al almuerzo, fui por una bandeja y por mis alimentos, tome pizza, una ensalada, una manzana y un refresco, me dirigí a una mesa sola, al poco rato sentí que alguien se acercaba, no parecía una mala chica.

- hola, mi nombre es angela- saludo nerviosa, me caía bien.

- hola angela, mi nombre es isabella, pero dime bella- sonreí para darle animo.

- todos saben tu nombre- dijo sonriendo, al parecer esta tomando confianza.

- te quieres sentar conmigo?- ofrecí a lo que ella asintió.

estuvimos hablando un par de minutos, hasta que me llego ese olor, había vampiros cerca, estaba por salir de ahí cuando el olor se hizo mas fuerte y entraron, primero era una chica rubia, era linda, venia acompañada de otro vampiro, parecía oso, era muy grande, quizás como felix, detrás de ellos venían una chica bajita, mas que yo, pelo corto y negro, ella venia con un rubio, parece que a el le cuesta mas resistirse a los humanos y por ultimo un chico de cabello color bronce. todos de dirigieron a una mesa, la mas alejada de los humanos.

- ellos son los cullen- hablo angela, al parecer se dio cuenta de que los miraba, pero cuando ella los nombro, todos ellos voltearon a verme, hubo 2 miradas que me desconcertaron, una era de confusión, la otra de cariño, tristeza, algo así, decidí no prestar atención.

- hace mucho viven aquí?- se que ellos me escuchan, pero no importa.

- hace 2 años- me contesto angela.

- son familiares?- creo que angela no es chismosa, tengo que preguntar lo que quiero saber.

- si hermanos, adoptivos- me contesto sin interés. bien cambiare de tema, después hablare con ellos.

- ¿angela?- ella me miro.

- ¿que pasa?-

- ¿quisieras ir de compras conmigo?- ella sonrió.

- si, ¿cuando quieres ir?- buena pregunta, por mi iría hoy pero iremos mañana.

- ¿mañana te parece bien? necesito ropa y zapatos- sonreí de pensar en mi armario lleno.

- esta bien- sonreímos, estábamos planeando el día de compras, decidimos que seria al salir del instituto.

después de terminar nuestra comida, sonó el timbre, me dirigí al salón de biología, era extraño, entre mas me acercaba mas olía a vampiro, cuando entre al salón supe porque, tenia clase con uno, le di una hoja al profesor que tenia que firmar.

- bien ahora siéntate con, cullen- creo que tengo mala suerte.

el profesor tomo esta clase para ver como estábamos en la materia, cullen ni siquiera me hablo así que yo tampoco lo hice, mientras respondía mi hoja, por accidente toque con mi brazo el brazo de el, sentí un escalofríos, al parecer tenia un don, empece a oír voces en mi cabeza, era extraño, nadie movía la boca y yo los escuchaba, termine lo mas rápido que pude el examen y el profesor me dejo salir. me dirigí a tomar aire libre, en estos momentos odiaba tener el don de copiar dones con solo tocar a quien lo tenga. después de cinco minutos, creí haberlo desactivado, entre al instituto de nuevo, ahora no escuchaba los pensamientos, era bueno. mi siguiente clase era deportes, al parecer aquí había mas vampiros, estaba el que parece oso, el rubio y la pequeña de pelo negro, pero también estaba angela, eso me alegro. le entregue la hoja que tiene que firmar el profesor, me consiguió un uniforme y me sentó en la banca, al parecer hoy no jugaría.

- hola mi nombre es emmett cullen- saludo un vampiro, cuando lo mire me veía extraño.

- hola mi nombre es isabella mcCarty- salude y el se sorprendió, no entiendo porque.

- ¿mcCarty?-

- si- ¿que no lo sabia? todos saben mi nombre completo.

- ¿cuantos años tienes?- que curioso.

- 16 casi 17 ¿y tu?-

- tu verdadera edad-dijo el, valla es directo.

- eso no se dice- me levante de la banca y camine hacia angela- hola angi- salude al llegar.

- hola bella, que bien que tenemos la misma clase, ¿no crees?- yo sonreí.

- claro, es genial- hablamos el resto de la hora, el tal emmett no dejaba de mirarme.

a la hora de la salida me dirigí a mi auto y de ahí a casa, ya quería ver a bob, ademas necesitaba hablar con papa, dijo que había vampiros, no que aun hay en esta ciudad.

**LLAMADA**

- hola hija, ¿que tal te fue?- pregunto mi madre sulpicia.

- hola mama, bien, solo que ahí vampiros- le conté todo lo que paso.

- eso es extraño, le hablare a tu padre para que aclaren cosas, te cuidas cariño- se despidió mi mama.

- bien mama, tu también- en eso contesto papa.

- hola hija, escuche todo, no te hicieron daño ¿verdad?- pregunto preocupado.

- no papa, solo eso-

- bien, creí que ellos ya no estaban ahí, pero, si crees que no es seguro estar ahí, quiero que regreses, ¿de acuerdo?- mi padre es genial.

- claro papa, oye ¿y mis hermanos?- pregunte emocionada.

- han esperado tu llamada, ¿quieres hablar con ellos?-

- ¿están ahí?- no quiero que vengan de quien sabe donde.

- no, pero puedo llamarles- dijo mi padre.

- no, déjalos, después les hablo-

- bien, te quiero hija, cuídate- se despidió mi padre.

- yo también te quiero papa, saludos a todos y le das un abrazo a mi tío marcus y haz una broma a tío cayus- escuche varias risas a través del teléfono y un " no es gracioso" de cayus.

- bien pequeña, adiós-

- adiós papa-

**FIN LLAMADA**

Después de eso salí con bob a cazar, a el le gusta estar aquí, en volterra solo podía estar en el castillo, era casi como una jaula, aquí puede salir, jugar y solo unas cuanta veces esta en casa, esto es mas fácil para el y no dejare que otros vampiros lo arruinen.


	3. Chapter 3

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_la nueva vampiresa_**

**_EPOV_**

Es lunes, acabaron las vacaciones, algunas veces pienso que, lo peor de ser inmortal, es tener que repetir el instituto, en especial, cuando todos hablan de ti e inventan cosas, mi pequeña hermana entro como tornado con la ropa que usaría hoy, no entiendo que es lo importante de ir a la moda y no quiero que alice me lo diga, la ultima vez que le pregunte, hizo que eligiéramos un día en el que ella nos hablara de moda, ese día las únicas en poner atención son esme y rosalie.

- edward, apresúrate, tienes que estar abajo en 5 minutos y con esta ropa- dijo entrando en mi habitación y señalando la ropa.

- esta bien alice, ahora sal y deja me visto- dije de mal humor, no me gustan los lunes.

- bien, 5 minutos edward- escuche desde fuera de mi habitación.

me tarde menos de cinco minutos en ponerme esa ropa, pero para molestar a alice me quede en mi habitación un rato mas, creo que me pase solo un minuto, pero alice entro sacándome de una oreja, no entiendo porque se enoja.

- alice, me arrancaras la oreja- me queje, de pronto vi a emmett con su teléfono y lo que vi en su mente no me gusto, me tomo una foto- emmett no te atrevas-

- lo siento, me atreví- emmett empezó a burlarse de mi.

- mama, ayúdame- grite, al instante llego esme intentando ocultar su risa.

- alice, deja a tu hermano- dijo mi madre y alice obedeció, tendría que recompensar mas tarde a esme.

- bien, es hora de irnos- dijo alice avanzando- adiós esme- y salio con jasper que se reía por la escena anterior.

- adiós esme- dijeron emmett y rosalie.

- adiós chicos, se comportan- se despidió esme.

- edward apresúrate- grito alice.

- adiós esme- me despedí.

- adiós edward- salí de la casa y fui directo a mi volvo, alice y jasper ya estaban ahí.

- por fin- alice estaba exagerando.

tardamos aproximadamente 10 minutos en llegar al instituto, ya que conduzco rápido, no se porque alice aun me presiona para que salgamos a tiempo de casa. me estacione enseguida del BMW de rosalie, y en el lugar de siempre, nadie se estaciona donde nosotros. todos entramos al instituto y cada quien se fue a su clase, al parecer entro una chica nueva, hoy no es un buen día para escuchar sus pensamientos, los hombre piensan en como llevarla a su cama y las mujeres la insultan, porque los hombres se la comen con la mirada, nada lógico. sin darme cuenta la hora del almuerzo llego, como todo el tiempo, alice nos esperaba en la puerta del jardín, que lleva a la cafetería, para hacer nuestra entrada triunfal.

- bien primero, rosalie y emmett, después jasper y yo y por ultimo tu edward-

- alice, creo que hemos echo esta entrada mas de una vez- dije, ya que todo el tiempo nos lo repite.

- bien, ahora entren- dijo tomando la mano de jasper y con su mano libre empujar un poco a emmett y rosalie.

como siempre entramos, pero esta vez, casi nadie nos miraba, me llego un olor diferente, había un vampiro cerca, cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa, los pensamientos de mis hermanos eran normales para esta situación, ya que no es común que un vampiro este en una escuela. de pronto escuchamos como decían nuestro apellido, todos nosotros volteamos a esa dirección, me concentre en escuchar su mente, pero no había nada, era extraño, de pronto un pensamiento me confundió, "no puede ser ella, ella no" busque al dueño de ese pensamiento y ese era emmett, eso me desconcertó bastante. me concentre en la conversación de la nueva y la humana hablaron un poco de nosotros y después pasaron a compras. cuando sonó el timbre fui a mi siguiente clase, biología, de pronto me llego el olor de la nueva, estaba en mi clase y también se sentaría conmigo ya que soy el único que no tiene compañero. quise hablarle, pero no sabia sobre que, de pronto por accidente su brazo toco el mio, y al parecer tuvo escalofríos, termino el trabajo y el profesor la dejo salir, yo aun ni lo empezaba. el resto de las clases solo pensaba en que podría haberle pasado. cuando terminaron las clases en la mente de emmett solo estaba su apellido de humano y la frase del almuerzo, estaba extraño. cuando salimos, vimos que el auto que se estaciono en seguida de nosotros salia.

- ¿de quien es ese auto?- pregunto rosalie, me fije en los pensamientos de los demás y al parecer era de la nueva.

- al parecer de la nueva- conteste, rosalie pensaba que era buen auto.

- bien, tenemos que contarle esto a carlisle- dijo jasper.

- si, vamos- siguió alice.

el camino a casa fue en silencio, estábamos extrañados con ella, era vampiresa, ¿porque entro al instituto?, ademas sus ojos no eran rojos ni dorados, eran de un color café, podría ser que usaba lentillas, aunque no parecía, al llegar a casa nos saludo esme.

- hola chicos ¿que tal el instituto hoy?- "si supieras" pensé.

- hay una alumna nueva y es vampiresa, hay que hablar con carlisle- dijo jasper.

esme asintió y esperamos a que llegara carlisle. tardo cerca de una hora en llegar a casa, le contamos todo, el color de sus ojos, que tenia una amiga humana, jasper pensaba que la invito a salir para comerla después, carlisle solo espero a que termináramos de relatar todo y después hablo.

- tendremos que hablar con ella, ¿alguno sabe donde vive?- todos negamos- entonces esperen a mañana, invítenla a esta casa, ahora voy a mi despacho- carlisle y esme se fueron. esa tarde solo pensé en ella, era tan extraña, quería saber todo de ella, hasta el ultimo detalle. toque el piano, claro de luna, la tonada de esme y después simplemente me deje llevar por mis pensamientos, cuando termine, me gusto el resultado.

- es hermosa edward- esme estaba atrás mio, ¿como no me di cuenta?.

- gracias esme-

- ¿es por algo o alguien especial?- pregunto sonriendo.

- no lo creo, solo me deje llevar por mis pensamientos- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

ese día paso sin mas, alice insistía en que deberíamos ir de compras, pero por alguna razón dijo que mañana, al final termino convenciéndonos, siempre usa su arma, los pucheros. al día siguiente nos fuimos un poco después de la hora normal, ya que alice no encontraba la camisa que usaría, al final resulto que emmett la había escondido. al llegar al estacionamiento vimos el auto de isabella, la vampiresa, estaba en seguida de nuestro lugar, no le prestamos suficiente atención. mis hermanos estaban decididos a hablar con ella en cuanto pudieran, ya que van juntos en deportes. este día seria largo.

* * *

**n/a: lo subrayado son pensamientos :)**

**¿que piensan?, ¿les gusta la historia? dejen reviews, los leo todo el tiempo, me encantan, pliss creo que me merezco uno aunque sea corto :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_nuevos amigos_**

**_BPOV_**

El día de hoy llegue mas que temprano al instituto, eso en parte me beneficio, ya que así termine los deberes, mis clases eran normales, no había nada nuevo, me faltaba una clase para poder salir al almuerzo con angela, ya quiero salir de aquí e ir de compras. estaba tan emocionada, que no me di cuenta de que había un chico a un lado hasta que hablo.

- hola, mi nombre es mike newton- tenia cara de bebe, pelo rubio, era lindo pero nada que me llame la atención.

- hola mike, soy bella- salude con una sonrisa, creo que eso lo afecto, ya que se quedo sin respiración unos segundos. nota mental: no sonreír, menos coquetamente si no quiero matar a nadie.

- bella, me preguntaba si te quisieras sentar conmigo en el almuerzo- soltó.

- lo siento, pero me siento con angela- espero entienda la indirecta.

- ella también puede venir- mierda, creo que no lo hizo.

- lo pensare, gracias por la invitación- no necesito ver su mente para saber que es un pervertido. en ese momento agradezco que llego el profesor.

- todos a sus lugares- por suerte mike se sentaba mas atrás.

- bien, hasta el almuerzo bella- "jódete, no me sentare contigo" pensé.

- claro, adiós-

cuando sonó el timbre ya tenia mis cosas listas para tomarlas y salir corriendo de ahí, escuche que mike me hablaba, eso hizo que caminara mas rápido, en el camino me encontré a angela.

- hey be...- no la deje terminar ya que mike venia cerca, la tome del brazo y nos metimos al baño de mujeres, suspire por lograr mi escape.

- ¿que pasa bella?- angela se veía divertida por todo esto.

- mike newton, eso pasa- dije abriendo solo un poco la puerta para ver si aun no se iba, el seguía ahí.

- ¿que ha echo?- al parecer en cualquier momento angela se reiría.

- me invito a su mesa, le dije que almorzaría contigo, pero a mi me sonó mas como, " no comeré con ustedes" el no entendió la indirecta, ahora me esta siguiendo- dije con tono enojado, pero a angela le pareció divertido y empezó a reír a mas no poder- eso no es gracioso- dije con el seño fruncido.

- si que lo es- siguió riendo, yo volví a ver si mike seguía ahí pero al parecer se rindió, ya que no estaba.

- hora de salir- me volví a fijar por si acaso, angela solo se reía mas.

- sabes, pareces una espía de películas- dijo angela, lo que provoco que me riera, ya que era verdad.

- bien, pero esto es necesario, al menos que quieras que me acosen- dije con cara de perrito.

- bien, ahora hay que entrar, tengo hambre- dijo angela sobando su estomago.

- bien-

cuando entramos a la cafetería, todos nos miraron, tome a angela del brazo ya que se había quedado atrás, creo que le avergonzaba que la miraran. cogimos nuestra comida y nos dirigimos a la misma mesa de ayer, angela seguía sin decir nada.

- ¿angela?- eso la hizo reaccionar,

- ¿si bella?-

- ¿te encuentras bien?- me preocupaba, se había quedado como en shock hace unos momentos.

- si, estoy bien, solo no me esperaba que todos nos miraran- se sonrojo un poco, lo que provoco que yo riera un poco.

- esta bien, hey ¿quieres que hagamos noche de chicas en mi casa después de las compras?- aveces es aburrido estar sola, ya que bob se la pasa mas tiempo fuera.

- ¿estas segura?- ¿que nunca había tenido noche de chicas? en volterra teníamos una cada semana, jane siempre llevaba latas con sangre de humanos para ellas y para mi, comida chatarra.

- si, ¿porque no? ademas es aburrido estar siempre sola- eso ultimo se me salio.

- ¿vives sola?- pregunto sorprendida.

- si, mis padres se quedaron en Italia- no iba a decir quienes eran ya que las paredes escuchaban.

- si acepto tener una noche de chicas, solo tengo que avisar en casa- eso me emociono, así que pegue un pequeño gritito y abrace a angela.

- perfecto, tendremos que comprar mucha comida chatarra y películas- me puse a hacer planes, angela solo me veía sorprendida por todo lo que tenia planeado- sera genial-

- si ya lo veo- sonrió.

después de todo lo que planeamos, sonó el timbre, tenia que ir a biología, la clase que me toca con cullen. cuando llegue el aun no entraba, así que me senté en mi lugar y saque una libreta, me puse a hacer garabatos y dibujos de los cerditos que se hacen con las letras "E, W, M, S" algunos salían mas bonitos que otros, estaba entretenida con mis dibujos, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando llego mi compañero.

- son lindos- hablo, lo que me sorprendió, ya que la clase pasada el ni siquiera me saludo- permiteme presentarme, mi nombre es edward cullen- dijo con una sonrisa, tiene un nombre un poco anticuado, pero es lindo.

- mi nombre es isabella, pero dime bella- sonreí, mis padres estarían orgullosos, no he dicho malas palabra el desde que llegue, ya que pensar es otra cosa. en ese momento llego el profesor.

- bien guarden silencio- el profesor nos entrego microscopios a todos, ya que el trabajo de hoy consistía anotar las fases y ordenarlas.

- primero las damas?- no me pude resistir y escuche su mente, "haber si es inteligente, tal vez es como todas, por eso no contesta" pensó, ¿que se cree? que este sexy no quiere decir que piense eso- puedo empezar yo- iba a tomar el microscopio pero no lo deje.

- yo puedo, no te preocupes- dije un poco enfadada- profase-

- ¿puedo ver?- le pase el microscopio- profase- sonreí victoriosa.

- si, lo que dije- el miro la siguiente.

- metafase-

- ¿puedo ver?- el me paso el microscopio- metafase- el sonrió.

- si, lo que dije- ¿se copio mis palabras?. terminamos el trabajo en cinco minutos.

- dicen que lloverá- no me gusta la lluvia, menos si arruinara mi día de compras.

- no lo creo- no lloverá hoy, eso es seguro, aunque tampoco saldrá sol.

- el pronostico de hoy es lluvia- dijo el seguro de eso.

- pueden equivocarse- me encogí d hombros.

- sabes, mi padre quería que fueras a nuestra casa- eso me sorprendió, así que sin pensarlo me voltee a mirarlo.

- hoy no puedo- dije intentando escapar, el iba a decir algo pero el profesor llego.

- los veo conversando, supongo que han terminado ya- dijo el profesor tomando nuestros apuntes- señor cullen, debería dejar que isabella, también trabaje- ¿cree que lo hizo el solo?

- bella- corrigió- en realidad bella hizo la mayor parte- el profesor se sorprendió.

- ¿haz echo esta practica antes?- yo asentí, con eso el profesor se alejo un poco pero escuche claramente- mejor que estén juntos, así dejan que los demás aprendan-

esa clase edward ya no me hablo, al sonar el timbre me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. todo estuvo bien hasta que llegue al gimnasio, ya que mi clase era deportes. había 3 pares de ojos sobre mi, era extraño, fui con angela a los vestidores, cuando salimos estaba emmett el vampiro que me hablo ayer mirándome, no se que le pasa pero a eso se le llama acosar. en lo que el profesor hacia los equipos, ya que jugaríamos voleibol, me sente en las bancas.

- hola isabella- saludo emmett.

- hola emmett, dime bella- estoy casi segura de que lo escuche decir " aun le gusta bella" pero fue tan bajo que quizás lo imagine.

- bella, nuestro padre quería hablar contigo, ¿seria posible que fueras con nosotros?-

- emmett, tengo cosas que hacer, ya le había dicho a tu hermano, edward- el asintió.

- ¿que harás hoy?- ¿me quieren tener vigilada?

- simplemente tengo cosas que hacer- conteste, solo a mis padres les digo lo que hago y no todo el tiempo.

- sabes, podrías decirme- dijo, como insiste.

- sin ofender emmett, pero no eres mi amigo, ni tampoco mi familia para decirte que es lo que hago en mi tiempo libre- me levante, pensaba alejarme pero el me tomo del brazo.

- necesitamos hablar, se algo que quizás te interese, podrías darme tu dirección- todo lo dijo a velocidad vampirica y demasiado bajo, como para que sus hermanos no se enteraran. apunte mi dirección en mi cuaderno. emmett tomo la hoja, yo me aleje ya que el profesor termino los equipos, a mi me toco con angela eso me alegro, aunque también estaba la chica cullen.

- hola mi nombre es alice- me dio la mano, no parecía que fuera una mala persona, pero nunca hay que confiarse, según mi padre. cuando la tome sentí un escalofrió, otro don.

- mi nombre es bella- de pronto me llego una vicion, alice y yo comprando. sonreí por eso, al parecer le gustan las compras como a mi.

- seremos las mejores amigas- sonrió ella.

- alice, ¿te gustan las compras?- pregunte, solo para asegurarme.

- me encantan ¿y a ti?-

- sabes, esa pregunta me ofende, no hay nadie que me supere en ir de compras- sonreí ya que eso me lo decían todos en volterra.

- sabes, hoy iré de compras y por lo que escuche accidentalmente, tu también, ¿quieres que vallamos juntas?- pregunto sonriente.

- me encantaría, pero voy con angela, quizás otro día-

- vamos, podemos ir las tres, seria perfecto- después de pensarlo unos segundos acepte, ¿que podría pasar?

después de esa clase angela y yo nos dirigimos a mi auto, alice tardo un poco mas, habíamos decidido que iríamos en mi auto, así que solo faltaba que ella viniera.


	5. Chapter 5

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_mas que compras_**

**_BPOV_**

Después de que alice llegara a mi auto, fuimos rumbo a port ángeles, en todo el camino alice y yo no paramos de hablar sobre el color de moda y algunas prendas, por fin alguien que entiende que estar a la moda es importante, en volterra nadie me entendía, aunque claro, no se quejaban ya que yo era algo así como la "princesa". cuando me estacione, me llego una llamada, era de jane, por fin la enana me marco, conteste.

**LLAMADA**

- hey enana, hasta que al fin te dignas a hablarme- dije fingiendo estar molesta.

- enana tu y bella, tu eres la que no me ha hablado y con todo lo que pasa- eso hizo que mi curiosidad saliera.

- ¿que quisiste decir con "todo lo que pasa" hermana?- ella adoraba que le dijera hermana.

- si te digo, ¿no te enojaras?- es extraño saber que jane hable así, pero vamos, soy su hermanita.

- ¿tendría que?- jane me mata, no puede simplemente decirlo.

- es que...- en eso se escucho otra voz.

- jane ¿con quien hablas? ¿es bella? yo quiero hablar con ella-

- no, suelta el telefo...- jane fue interrumpida.

- hola bella, te extraño- ese era alec.

- hola hermano, yo también te extraño-

- ¿habla isa?-

- no, aleja...- creo que no podre mantener una conversación.

- hey hermanita- ese es dimitri.

- hey, que tal her...-

- ¿es mi hermanita?- felix, dios ¿cuando podre hablar?

- no quítate fe...-

- hola enana- no me gusta que me diga así.

- hola gordo- sabia que eso lo haría enojar.

- no soy gordo, ENANA-

- oh vamos, si que estas gordo- reí

- bien pulga- eso me hizo enojar.

- YO. NO. SOY. UNA. PULGA.- dije fuerte y claro.

- dame ese teléfono, AHORA- grito jane.

- bien, adiós pulga- no alcance a contestarle.

- bella, no pensaba decírtelo, pero ya que ellos interrumpieron mi llamada, lo diré- perfecto.

- ¿que cosa me dirás hermana?- ella suspiro.

- los chicos están usando ropa demasiado pasada de moda-

- JANE- escuche que los chicos gritaron.

- no me jodas jane, dime que es mentira- tendré que ir de visita pronto.

- no hermanita, te lo digo ya que enserio, soy la que mejor se viste y eso que tu dices que tengo pésimo gusto- y eso es verdad, jane es demasiado gótica.

- no te preocupes jane, les enviare ropa, de echo estoy de compras y si los chicos no la usan, sabes que hacer- escuche a los chicos quejarse, ya que jane tiene permitido usar su don con ellos, siempre y cuando sea para algo bueno y ayudarlos a estar a la moda es una buena causa.

- bien bella, me tengo que ir, adiós hermanita-

- bye hermana-

**FIN LLAMADA**

Las chicas me veían con diversión, me había olvidado de que ellas estaban, pero bien, no creo que alice sospeche que con la que hablaba era jane vulturi.

- bien chicas, estas compras son de vida o muerte- angela me miro sorprendida por lo que dije y alice sonrió.

- entonces hay que empezar- chillo alice.

no llevaba la cuenta de a cuantas tiendas hemos entrado, pero hemos ido a dejar las bolsas a mi auto mas de 3 veces, angela ya se veía cansada, pero alice y yo seguimos como al principio.

- chicas, me pueden decir como es que no se cansan- angela estaba agotada.

- eso es fácil angi, amamos las compras- dije sonriendo, a lo que angela asintió.

después de un rato decidimos que seria bueno ir a comer, ya que a angela le rugía el estomago. estaba un poco satisfecha con lo que llevaba comprado, mas de 10 cambios para cada uno de los chicos, y para mi otro montón, quizás mas de lo que les llevaba a todos mis hermanos, tendré que llegar al aeropuerto para que manden toda la ropa. a angela le compramos ropa entre alice y yo, ya que nosotras tenemos dinero de sobra.

- bella, no vuelvo a venir de compras contigo, cuando me invitaste no dijiste nada de que eras una adicta a las compras- se quejo angela.

- angela, no compre tanto-

- ¿no? ahora tendremos que ir apretadas adelante alice y yo, has llenado la parte trasera de tu auto, contando el maletero-

- pero eso es porque mi auto es pequeño- me queje, a lo que angela y alice rieron.

- bella, si mis hermanos vinieran contigo, dejarían de quejarse de mi, ¡compras mas que yo!-

- ¿eso es bueno o malo?- pregunte ya que no sabia si era un alago, alice rió.

- bueno para mi- aclaro, aunque aun no se si para mi lo es, así que solo me encogí de hombros.

- bien, ahora iremos a...- angela me interrumpió.

- bella, te quiero, eres mi amiga, pero ya no compraremos nada mas hoy- yo fruncí el seño.

- ¿porque?- angela suspiro.

- bella, quizás tu familia tenga dinero, pero si sigues así, los dejaras en la ruina- angela y alice se veían divertidas.

- bien, aun podemos venir el fin de semana- dije y eso me hizo sentir mejor, claro angela tenia que arruinar mi esperanza.

- bien, pero yo no vengo- ¿angela tenia que ser tan aguafiestas?

- aguafiestas- murmure y le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña, a lo que angela solo rió.

- bien, ¿entonces nos vamos ya?- pregunto angela.

- ¿tan pronto?- angela me miro mal.

- bella, ¿sabes que hora es?- yo negué- son las 6-

- tenemos que avisar a tu madre que te quedaras en mi casa- ella asintió- bien hora de irnos- dije un sin humor

aun tenia que ir a settle a enviar la ropa de mi familia, que claro era una cuarta parte de lo que compre hoy, pero como dije anteriormente, amo ir de compras. las chicas no preguntaron para quien eran las compras, aunque yo les conté lo que me había dicho jane, claro omitiendo nombres y todo. después de que pague por que llevaran todo, nos dirigimos a forks, exactamente a la casa de angela, su madre le dio permiso de quedarse en mi casa, a alice la fui a dejar, cuando llegamos pude ver que todos nos veían por la ventana, eso me hizo gracia, alice saco una parte de sus bolsas y yo la ayude con otra. mi carro aun se veía lleno de compras, después de que bajamos las cosas de alice, nos dirigimos a mi casa.

- hemos llegado- dije cuando me estacione.

- wow, bella tu casa es enorme- creo que le gusto.

- si, mi padre es un tanto exagerado- claro, sabia mis gustos.

- y bien, ¿que haremos?- cierto, no compramos nada de comida chatarra, aunque creo tener unas cuantas cosas en la cocina.

- bien, eso me recuerda que no compramos comida chatarra, tendré que fijarme si tengo algo en la cocina, ¿me esperas aquí o me acompañas?- angela decidió esperarme en la sala.

estuve buscando en la cocina por un rato, había palomitas, unas cuantas frituras, pero no eran suficiente, quería que tuviéramos para escoger, tendríamos que ir a una tienda cerca, iba a sacar las palomitas, aunque claro, aun así iríamos a la tienda mas cercana, cuando me dirigía a la sala angela grito.

- BELLA- eso en verdad me asusto, cuando entre, vi a bob, al parecer angela ha conocido a mi mascota.

- angela no pasa nada, no te asustes- trate de tranquilizarla.

- BELLA, NOS VA A COMER, CORRE- angela entro en pánico.

- ANGELA, CÁLMATE- grite, si no, no me escucharía.

- bella, vamos a morir- angela estaba llorando.

me acerque a bob y lo acaricie, era un buen chico, angela me miraba como si estuviera loca, yo solo sonreía, creo que no es común que tu mascota sea una pantera, aunque bueno, tampoco es que me gusten las cosas comunes.

- angela, te presento a bob, mi mascota- aclare, angela me miraba muy extraño.

- bella, te creería si fuera un perro o un gato quizás, pero ¿una pantera?-

- tengo gustos extraños- reí un poco, aunque angela no lo hizo.

- bella, dime que mi mente me esta jugando una broma- dijo angela.

- tu mente te esta jugando una broma angela-

- ¿en serio?- ¿se lo creyó?

- no-

- ¿entonces porque lo dices?- pregunto enojada

- tu lo pediste- ella suspiro.

- ¿no me matara?-

-bob nunca a lastimado a nadie que este en casa conmigo- angela se veía mas tranquila.

- esta bien, no le tendré miedo- trato de sonreír y se acerco solo un poco.

- ¿quieres acariciarlo?- en eso bob bostezo y angela pego un brinquito.

- creo que no- eso me hizo reír. angela bostezo.

- creo que deberías dormir- quería noche de chicas, creo que tendrá que ser después.

- ¿donde dormiré?- pregunto angela.

- creo que en la habitación de huéspedes, ya que no creo que quieras dormir con bob en el mismo cuarto ¿o si?- angela negó rápidamente.

después de que le mostré a angela donde dormiría, me dirigí a bajar las compras, baje la una parte, ya que no cabían en mis manos, la lleve a mi recamara y cuando baje, las bolsas estaban en la sala.

- hola bella- olvide que vendría a mi casa.

* * *

**¿me merezco un review? digan que si y dejenlo, ¿quien creen que sea el que fue a casa de bells? si lo han leido bien sabran, espero y les guste, las amoo y dejen sus reviews, me hacen sentir bien ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_hermanos_**

**_BPOV_**

- hola bella- olvide que vendría a mi casa.

- hola emmett, ¿ya me puedes decir lo que dirías en el instituto?- espero que no sea que se entero que mi familia son los vulturis.

- ¿podríamos sentarnos?- asentí, me senté en el sillón de una persona y el lo mas cerca posible de mi.

- puedes empezar- el no hablo en unos momentos.

- bella, ¿me conoces?- ¿eso que?

- solo se que te llamas emmett cullen y las cosas básicas, ¿eso que tiene que ver?-

- bella, a lo que me refiero es, ¿me has visto antes?- esta conversación no llevara a nada.

- no, jamas te he visto- el frunció el seño.

- bella, ¿que sabes de tu vida humana?- ¿ahora va a mi humanidad?

- nada- me encogí de hombros, el se sorprendió.

- ¿no recuerdas nada?- yo negué- ¿como sabes tu nombre?-

- se lo dije a mi padre antes de que me convirtiera, creo que iba a morir, así que el me convirtió- el se veía mas sorprendido.

- ¿isabella mcCarty es nombre de humana?- yo asentí- ¿en donde vivías antes de morir?-

- creo que en tennessi, me encontraron en unas montañas de ahí- emmett me miraba triste.

- sabes, yo vivía en tennessi, tenia una hermanita, tenia 16, un día yo fui a cazar, ella quería aprender a hacerlo, así que la lleve, un oso me ataco, yo le dije que corriera, ella lo hizo, después me encontró una vampiresa y me convirtieron-

- eso es triste, lo siento- el negó.

- tu eres mi hermanita bella- eso me sorprendió y por instinto me lleve la mano al cuello, donde esta mi colgante con la letra "E", emmett me miro, se acerco y alejo mi mano de mi cuello, vio mi collar y sonrió.

- lo siento, pero yo no soy tu hermana- yo no tengo mas familia que no sean los vulturis.

- bella, yo te di ese colgante, la "E" es de emmett- yo negué.

- eso es una coincidencia-

- bella es verdad, somos hermanos, pequeña- eso no podía ser.

- eso es mentira- sentía mojadas mis mejillas, estaba llorando

- bella, ¿estas llorando?- el se acerco y me abrazo, yo me quise alejar, pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente para moverme.

- tu no eres mi hermano- ahora sollozaba.

- bella, somos familia- el acariciaba mi cabello.

- no te recuerdo- susurre.

- pero yo a ti si, podríamos empezar de nuevo, ser hermanos- yo negué- ¿porque?

- yo ya tengo mi familia- me aleje de sus brazos y me levante del sillón, empece a dar vueltas en círculos.

- bella, no te alejare de ellos, pero también yo soy tu familia, yo pensaba que estabas muerta, te he encontrado, no me pienso alejar-

- tu no sabes nada de mi-

- puedo aprender, conocerte bella- tenia que tomar algo, me dirigí a la cocina y saque una lata de sangre de animal, mi padre pensaba en ellas para cuando yo no quisiera cazar, saque una y un jugo de naranja, volví a la sala, ahí se encontraba emmett. le di la lata, el la miraba extrañado.

- bella, nosotros no tomamos esto- se dejo llevar por mi jugo al parecer

- tómalo, te gustara- el lo abrió.

- ¿esto es..?- yo asentí, el sonrió- gracias-

- no es nada-

- bella yo...- lo interrumpí, no quería volver al tema anterior.

- no quiero hablar de eso emmett-

- es necesario bella- yo negué- bella, ¿me dejaras ser tu hermano?-

- ya lo eres, ¿no?- el sonrió y me abrazo.

hablamos toda la noche de nuestras vidas, yo le conté solo un poco de mi familia, omitiendo nombres y todo eso, el me contó de la suya. hablamos hasta que amaneció, yo le pedí que no dijera nada sobre nosotros, ya que aun quiero asimilarlo, el me dijo que me daría tiempo antes de decir algo, emmett se fue ya que su familia estaría preocupada. un rato después, angela despertó.

- buenos días angela- salude.

- buenos días bella-

- ¿quieres desayunar?- ella asintió- bien, ¿que quieres?-

- ¿hay cereal?-

- si, creo que esta en aquella puerta- señale a una puerta de mi cocina y ahí estaba.

angela y yo desayunamos, después nos fuimos a cambiar para ir al instituto, yo ya sabia que usar, usaría de la ropa que compre. después de que me cambie, me di cuanta que las bolsas de angela estaban en mi habitación, busque que podría usar hoy y fui a su recamara toque la puerta y ella me dejo pasar.

- angela, aquí esta lo que usaras hoy-

- bella, traje ropa, no te preocupes- ella me sonrió.

- angela te pondrás esto, es de la ropa que te compramos ayer y no se permite un no de respuesta- ella sonrió.

- esta bien- salí de su habitación para darle privacidad.

estuve un rato en la sala, después bajo bob, se acababa de despertar, es un perezoso, en volterra duraba casi todo el día dormido, pero cuando despertaba, siempre estaba conmigo. 15 minutos después, bajo angela, esa ropa se le veía bien.

- te vez bien angela- ella se sonrojo.

- gracias- después de eso fuimos al instituto.

llegamos en 15 minutos aproximadamente, angela se asustaba cuando iba muy rápido, me estacione donde siempre, ya estaba el volvo y hoy había un jeep, hay se encontraba emmett, alice y todos los demás cullen's. cuando baje de mi auto, emmett se acerco y me abrazo, eso me sorprendió mucho al igual que a todos sus hermanos.

- hola bella- el se veía muy feliz, aunque los demás me fulminaban con la mirada, menos alice, ella solo se veía confundida.

- hola emmett- me sentía incomoda, así que decidí salir de ahí- hasta pronto- pero emmett tenia otros planes, me tomo de la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, eso no me molestaba ya que somos hermanos, pero sus hermanos solo me miraban feo, en especial la rubia.

- espera bella, te quiero presentar a mi familia- emmett me miro con cariño y no me pude negar, nos acercamos mas a ellos- bella ellos son jasper, alice, rosalie y edward- dijo señalando a cada uno.

- hola a todos- bien esto era por de mas, nadie contesto en unos segundos, así que decidí seguir hablando- emmett me tengo que ir, angela me espera- le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a angela que me miraba como preguntando que paso, así que como respuesta yo me encogí de hombros.

**continuara...**

* * *

**¿que creen que pase? ¿porque los cullen's miraran feo a bella? descubran lo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**dejen sus reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA 7_**

**_día de caza_**

**_BPOV_**

El día paso rápido, aunque cada vez que me topaba con algún cullen, me fulminaban con la mirada, algunas clases las tuve con angela, otras yo sola, mike siguió insistiendo en que almorzara con ellos, intente escapar, pero el me alcanzo antes, no tuve mas opción, cuando íbamos a la cafetería angela intento escapar, claro, yo no la dejaría. Entramos y todo el mundo nos veía, de nuevo, algunos murmuraban lo bien que se veía angela, si ella escuchara, estaría mas roja que un tomate. llegamos a una mesa, había 2 chicas y 3 chicos, a las mujeres se les notaba que me querían matar y dos de los hombres me veían, como si fuera su alimento.

- chicos ella es bella, se sentara con nosotros- hablo mike.

- hola- salude con una sonrisa.

- bella, ellos son jessica, lauren, tyler, eric y ben- señalo a cada uno.

- hola bella- saludaron jessica y lauren.

me senté a un lado de angela y a mi otro lado estaba mike, trataba de conversar con angela, pero mike no se callaba, jessica y lauren hablaban mal de mi en voz baja, como si no las pudiera escuchar, ben y angela conversaban animadamente, parecía un buen chico, tyler y eric hablaban de mi y cuando hablaban todos entre si, hablaban de un día en la playa, creo que era "la push", acepte ir ya que angela iría y insistió en que jessica y lauren se la comerían viva a ella sola. en todo el almuerzo no voltee a la mesa de los cullen, sabia que me miraban ya que sentía que me despedazaban con la mirada, genial, tengo enemigos y ni siquiera se porque. cuando sonó el timbre, salí lo mas rápido posible, entre a mi clase y aun no llegaba cullen, me senté e hice lo mismo que el día anterior. el profesor llego y cullen aun no llegaba, me di cuenta tarde del porque, hoy hacían la prueba de sangre. ver la sangre no me afectaba, pero que explicación podría dar a que no tengo sangre, decidí hacerme la enferma.

- ¿profesor?- hice mi mejor cara de enferma, es que, soy una gran actriz.

- ¿que pasa isabella? ¿te sientes bien?- yo negué.

- me da asco ver sangre, ¿podría salir?- el lo pensó por un momento.

- ¿quieres que alguien te acompañe?-

- no, quisiera ir a casa- el asintió.

recogí mis cosas, pensé si quedarme, pero solo me quedaba una clase, en ella esta mi hermano y dos cullen, no tenia ganas de verlos, aunque también esta angela, vine con ella, la tendría que ir a dejar a su casa, decidí mandarle un mensaje.

"angela, quisiera irme a casa, crees que puedas salir y te llevo a tu casa? B" angela me respondió al instante.

"no te preocupes bella, ben el chico del almuerzo vive cerca, se ha ofrecido en llevarme. A" eso no me convence.

"¿ya se conocían? no te dejare ir con alguien que apenas conoces. B"

"bella, en forks todos se conocen y si, antes eramos amigos. A" eso esta mejor.

"bien, te veo mañana ang. B"

me fui a casa, tal vez hoy valla a cazar, cuando llegue ahí estaba bob, es extraño, el siempre esta en el bosque, aunque, quizás me esperaba, decidí prepararme un sándwich y cambiarme de ropa a una mas deportiva para poder ir a cazar. después de un rato decidí que podía usar, salimos bob y yo, nos adentramos mucho al bosque, en un momento escuche una manada de siervos, fui corriendo hacia allí. cuando estuve satisfecha, busque a bob, no lo veía por ninguna parte, preste mas atención a los sonidos y escuche a bob rugir, eso no estaba bien, corrí lo mas rápido que podía, cuando lo vi, uno de los cullen atacaba a bob, de pronto el que reconocí como jasper le salto, no podía permitir que lo dañara, salte yo también y chocamos antes de que lo lastimara, cuando caímos, jasper no sabia que pasaba, yo ya me encontraba en pose de ataque y gruñendo, bob permanecía atrás de mi, jasper estaba sorprendido por que estaba ahí.

- ¿que crees que haces?- se levanto enojado, en respuesta a su pregunta yo gruñí, estaba enojada con el por atacar a bob.

- ¿que pasa?- en eso llegaron los demás cullen, que miraban sorprendidos la escena.

- ¿que crees que haces perra?- al parecer rosalie fue la primera en enojarse.

- ¿como me llamaste?- trate de sonar calmada.

- perra- eso me enfureció, use el don de mi hermana jane en ella, solo la veía retorciéndose del dolor.

- ISABELLA, PARA- grito emmett, deje de usar ese don, rosalie se levanto, iba a atacarme, pero jasper y los demás la detuvieron.

- MALDITA PERRA, SUÉLTENME- rosalie estaba furiosa.

- no se metan conmigo, pueden terminar mal- advertí, empece a caminar, bob me seguía muy de cerca.

- espera bella- emmett me hablo, lo ignore completamente y seguí caminando.

cuando ya no los vi, empece a correr, aun podía olerlos, así que supuse que me siguieron. llegamos a mi casa, bob entro y después lo hice yo, un minuto después, los cullen estaban tocando mi puerta, decidí salir para ver que querían, ya que no los dejaría entrar.

- ¿que quieren?- dije lo mas cortante posible.

- nos debes una explicación- gruño rosalie.

- bella, necesitamos hablar- dijo emmett.

- yo no tengo nada que decir- mire mis uñas perfectamente pintadas de rojo.

- nos atacaste- rosalie se veía furiosa, pero yo no los ataque.

- el nos ataco- señale a jasper.

- yo solo estaba cazando- se defendió.

- Y ATACASTE A MI MASCOTA- grite enojada.

- ¿y nosotros que íbamos a saber?- volvió a gruñir rosalie.

- yo simplemente lo defendí y les advierto, si le hacen algo, se las verán conmigo- me gire para entrar a mi casa, pero me tomaron el brazo.

- dije que hablaríamos- dijo emmett.

- bien, pero suéltame- estaba muy enojada, todos me veían sorprendidos.

- bella, tus ojos son rojos- mierda, se dieron cuenta.

- ¿de que iban a hablar?- dije calmada necesitaba de calmarme, así mis ojos volverían a su color natural.

- hablaremos en nuestra casa, todos nosotros- dijo emmett.

- esta bien, cuando hablen me buscan- cuando iba a entrar a mi casa, emmett me tomo en brazos y me cargo como a un costal de papas, al parecer tendría que hablar con ellos.

**continuara...**

* * *

**¿que creen que pase? dejen reviews quiero saber si les ha gustado, las quiero, a los que me leen y dejan reviews y también a mis lectoras que no han podido dejar un review y para las que quieren saber, no tengo días fijos en actualizar, pero trato de actualizar todos los días, cuidence. se me olvidaba, bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_aclaraciones y la llamada._**

**_BPOV_**

Creo que si emmett no fuera mi hermano, hubiera echo lo que siempre hago cuando me cargan como a un costal de patatas, ¿que si que, es lo que hago? fácil, no me gusta ir con mi cara en el trasero de los demás, así que los muerdo, eso de alguna manera hace que me suelten y yo pueda huir, pero claro, no me gustaría tener el sabor del trasero de mi hermano en la boca, así que solo me queda quejarme.

- EMMETT, BÁJAME AHORA MISMO- grite y empece a moverme.

- no- fue su única respuesta.

- yo creí que me querías- bien, quizás así logre que me baje.

- lo hago- eso me parece una oportunidad.

- entonces demuéstramelo y bájame-

- isabella, las dos veces anteriores que acepte bajarte, intentaste escapar- dijo emmett con un tono de frustración.

- emmett, se me va la sangre a la cabeza- me queje, claro hasta que lo dije, me di cuenta de lo absurdo que sonó. todos se rieron de lo que dije, eso no me hizo gracia.

- deberías dejar de quejarte- dijo rosalie, no se que se mete.

- tu deberías callarte rubia- ella bufo.

- chicas, cállense ambas- dijo emmett, lo cual hizo que me indignara, se supone que soy su hermana.

Después de un rato de seguir caminando, por fin, paramos, creo que llegamos a la casa cullen ya que huele a todos ellos y ese "creo" es ya que no puedo ver, pues el gran trasero de mi dulce hermano (note se el sarcasmo) no me deja ver. según logre semi ver, entramos, en ese momento emmett al fin me bajo, no se porque pero respire aire limpio.

- sabes emmett, te regalare un perfume, quiero que te perfumes tu lindo trasero, para así por lo menos que huela rico- dije sonriendo, la mayoría se medio rió por lo que dije, menos la rubia, que claro intento atacarme, así que como ya me tenia cansada, la paralice.

- bella, ¿que haz echo?- dijo emmett entre preocupado y asombrado.

- ella comenzó- me defendí.

- isabella, haz que pueda moverse de nuevo-

- nop- el me miro de una manera de la que nunca nadie lo había echo.

- isabella, AHORA- eso la verdad me afecto, en volterra nadie me hablaba mal, mis padres y mi tio siempre me entendían, es mas, ni cayo llego a hablarme así.

- si emmett- sentía mis ojos humedecerse, des paralice a rosalie- lo siento- susurre, para que después de eso salieran mis lagrimas, todos me miraban muy asombrados.

- isabella, tus ojos son azules- susurro emmett dándome un abrazo, al cual yo solo seguí llorando y lo abrace lo mas fuerte, que podía en ese momento.

- isabella cariño, ¿porque lloras?-pregunto emmett.

- emmett ¿estas enojado?- pregunte con mi cara de cachorro.

- un poco- admitió, yo lo solté y llore mas, sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor, me fije mejor y era una mujer de cabello color caramelo, era muy buena, no me conoce y me consuela.

- ¿porque lloras pequeña?- me pregunto la mujer.

- emmett esta molesto- sentí que me enviaban olas de calma, pero yo no quería que me calmaran, yo quería que emmett me perdonara, así que puse mi escudo físico, así no me llegaría la calma que enviaba jasper.

seguí un rato así, hasta que claro, la llamada diaria de volterra llego, en ese momento me tense, si me escuchaban llorando se preocuparían, pero mi padre es tan exagerado que si no contesto es capas de venir personalmente a buscarme y saber porque no conteste, así que quite mi escudo y me llego la calma de jasper, le agradecí con la mirada y conteste.

**~LLAMADA~**

- hola papi- dije con la voz mas calmada posible.

- ¿porque has tardado tanto en contestar hija?, quiero la verdad- dijo mi padre preocupado.

- es que, bob estaba aplastando mi teléfono y no se levantaba para que yo pudiera contestar- créelo, créelo, créelo, créelo, pensé.

- esta bien, ¿como te ha ido?- pregunto mi padre, se notaba un poco raro, tendría que averiguar.

- me ha ido bien, ¿porque?- nunca me había preguntado por eso.

- ¿que no puedo preguntar?- dijo con un tono totalmente fingido de indignado.

- vamos padre, nos conocemos perfectamente- el suspiro, ja sabia que quería pedir algo.

- bien tu ganas, necesito que vengas a Italia, hay cosas que arreglar- tengo curiosidad de saber que pasa, pero soportar hasta llegar.

- ¿cuando nos vemos?-pregunte, esperaba tener algunas semanas mas.

- te necesito a mas tardar en dos días aquí- debe ser importante.

- bien, comprare el boleto para hoy en la noche o a mas tardar en la mañana- dije seria.

- bien, te espero pronto, te quiero- se despidió mi padre.

- yo también te quiero, adiós- colgué.

**~ FIN LLAMADA~**

**- **¿porque te tienes que ir?- pregunto emmett.

- cosas de familia, ahora como saben tengo que tomar un vuelo, digan lo que tengan que decir- dije sentándome en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.

- eres una perra- rosalie obvio.

- ¿algo mas?- todos miraban mal a rosalie, ja.

- ¿por que puedes llorar?- pregunto un hombre rubio, según algunos recuerdos que vi de los chicos, es carlisle y la mujer que me consoló es esme.

- según mi familia, soy extraña, aunque mi padre dice que debe ser un don o algo así- me encogí de hombros.

- ¿porque tus ojos eran rojos antes de venir aquí y azules cuando empezaste a llorar?- pregunto jasper, aunque al parecer todos querían saber.

- cambian de color según mi estado de animo- continué hablando ya que en su mente aun tenia la duda del porque- el día que descubra el porque, te aviso-

- ¿que dones tienes?- pregunto curioso emmett, todos lo demás lo miraban con reproche.

- que yo sepa, solo tengo uno- aclare.

- ¿cual es?- volvió a preguntar.

- te lo diré después, no creo que sea el momento- ya que de verdad no creo que les agrade que diga "tengo la mayoría de los dones que conozcan ya que copio el don de un vampiro si lo toco" así que mejor omito eso.

- bien, ahora vamos al punto- emmett hablo seriamente, lo que nos llamo la atención a todos- ahora quiero decirles porque traje a bella- bien eso me interesa.

- ¿y porque la trajiste emmett?- pregunto carlisle curioso.

- quiero decirles la relación que tengo con bella- emmett me tomo la mano y la mayoría nos miraban con curiosidad pero también con furia y un gruñido salio de rosalie.

- ¿y cual es esa relación emmett?- dijo una muy enojada rosalie, claro emmett no se dio cuenta.

- somos hermanos- soltó, todos se sorprendieron mucho con eso.

- ¿estas seguro emmett?- pregunto esme.

- completamente, ella es isabella mcCarty, vivía en tennessi y tiene el colgante que le regale a mi hermana menor- dijo emmett sonriendo.

- entonces, ¿no eran amantes?- pregunto rosalie con tono arrepentido.

- claro que no rubia- dije asqueada, como pudo creer eso, seria asqueroso.

- bien, entonces lamento la mayoría de las cosas que hice y dije, en mi defensa fueron celos, aunque si pienso que eres una perra- me agrada mi cuñada, es sincera.

- opino lo mismo de ti- le dije sonriendo.

pasamos un rato mas hablando, un poco de mi y mas. emmett no quería que me fuera de forks, pero se ofreció en ir a dejarme en el aeropuerto, después de todo ya no tendría problemas con su esposa por estar conmigo. al llegar a recoger algunas cosas a mi casa me llego un mensaje de texto, era de jane avisándome que el avión de mi padre estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, al parecer recordaron que yo no viajo sin bob. en el camino yo iba en la parte trasera de mi auto con bob, mientras que de conductor iba emmett y de copiloto rosalie, los demás cullen decidieron ir a despedirme, pero cada quien iba en su auto.

oOo

- te extrañare belly bell's- decía emmett, lleva mas de 15 minutos así.

- emmett, también te extrañare, pero necesito irme- dije empujándolo un poco para alejarlo de mi.

- bien, cuídate, te quiero- seguro que si aun fuera humano seria un mar de lagrimas.

- si emmett, tu también cuídate y te quiero igual- sonreí.

- bien bella, mi turno- dijo alice abrazándome- te extrañare, nunca dejes de estar a la moda- decía la duende, pareciera que no volvería a verlos jamas, eran exagerados.

- bien, no es que no quiera estar con ustedes pero, es hora de irme, así que adiós, cuidence, no me olviden, nos vemos pronto- les di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de los cullen.

- jamas te olvidaremos bell's- dijeron emmett y alice al unisono, lo que me hizo reír. después de despedirme, me fui con bob, claro el en una tipo jaula para perros extra grande, ya que llegamos al avión la deje salir, iríamos solo el y yo, ¿que podría pasar?


	9. Chapter 9

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_nuevo don_**

**_BPOV_**

Después de todo lo que hicimos bob y yo, y al decir "TODO LO QUE HICIMOS BOB Y YO" me refiero a casi destrozar el avión y eso pasa porque mi padre no tiene nada divertido en el, yo había intentado entretenerme viendo el paisaje, pero tenia que ser bob el que se puso a caminar, y claro a mi se me ocurrió que podríamos tener unas pequeñas luchas, la verdad todo iba muy bien, pero bob rasgo un asiento y la verdad eso sonaba muy musical así que podríamos componer una canción, pero para cuando me di cuanta todos los asientos estaban rotos. bien después de eso llegamos a volterra, lo bueno que era de noche, así no usare esas feas capas que a mi padre le encantan. Ahora estoy en un taxi, ya que no quiero que a nadie se le ocurra ver nuestro avión destrozado. Bob iba cómodamente comiendo un pedazo de carne ya que sin el, no se metería en esa pequeña jaula para perros grandes, yo iba dando indicaciones para llegar al castillo ya que quería quedar en la entrada en que nadie me viera, así seria una sorpresa, pero claro nada sale como quiero, al entrar al castillo y sacar a bob de esa jaula, logre avanzar dos pasos pero un brazo me detuvo, ese brazo me toco un poco, pero fue suficiente para conseguir ese escalofrió que representa un nuevo don.

- ¿quien es y que se le ofrece?- yo sonreí, es nuevo.

- soy isabella vulturi y vengo a ver a mi padre- logre disimular una pequeña risa con una tos, el vampiro tenia una cara de susto pero estaba sorprendido era gracioso.

- oh, lo siento princesa, puede pasar- el se hizo a un lado, pero necesitaba saber de su don así que no me moví.

- ¿cual es tu nombre? y ¿que don tienes?- pregunte haciendo como que no me interesaba.

- alex y puedo cambiar mi apariencia- no entendí muy bien eso y al parecer mi cara mostró mi confusión así que el siguió- por ejemplo ¿de que edad parezco?- lo mire detenidamente.

- ¿unos veinte y pocos?- eso sonó mas como pregunta, pero el de pronto se encogió un poco y tenia rasgos mas aniñados.

- ¿ahora?- pregunto sonriendo.

- unos 15- estaba sorprendida- ¿como lo haces?- ya quiero usarlo.

- solo elijo la edad que quiero, solo que si te das cuenta mi don solo cambia mi apariencia, no me hace parecer humano- aun así, ese don es genial.

- ¿puedes cambiar solo tu edad o también tu apariencia?- el no entendió así que se lo explique- por ejemplo ¿puedes ser de 15 pero rubio, o así?- el negó.

- solo puedo cambiar a como yo era a esa edad o como seria de anciano, no puedo parecer alguien mas- entonces con este don seré una yo en miniatura.

- me gusta tu don, ahora tengo que ir a saludar a mi padre, te veo después, adiós- camine un buen rato, cuando el ya no estaba ni me vería, elegí que quiero parecer de 3 años, la ropa me quedaba muy grande así que solo me quede con la camiseta que traía y parecía un vestido, me sentía cómoda, llegue al salón de castigos me quede mas de medio minuto esperando a que abrieran, nadie lo hacia eso me enojo, empuje las puertas y agarre al primer guardia que vi, no lo conocía- NUCA ME DEJEN ESPELANDO- grite y lo lance a la puerta, esta quedo echa polvo.

- ¿quien eres pequeña?- mi padre estaba sorprendido.

- ¿me has ovidado?- mi voz es de una niña y aunque quiero no hablo bien. empece a llorar aunque lo hubiera dicho de broma, ¡mi mente se ha vuelto infantil! pero aun así me encanta.

- pequeña nunca te he visto- dijo mi padre y me enoje.

- mentiloso, soy tu hija- llore mas, mi padre me miraba sorprendido.

- ¿isabella?- yo asentí y después de eso me levantaban en brazos- ¿nuevo don?- yo asentí.

- el vampilo me toco pol acidente y me lo paso- mi padre sonrió.

- ¿hablas como pequeña por gusto?- yo negué.

- defetos- me encogí de hombros, mire a mi alrededor ahí estaba toda la guardia- hola famila- salude con mi pequeña mano.

- hola bella- dijeron a coro, yo reí por eso.

- ¿y bob?- pregunto felix mirando a todos lados, ¡el venia conmigo!

- venia comigo, ¿nonde eta?- eso me preocupaba.

- ¿vamos a buscarlo?- pregunto mi padre, yo asentí.

pasamos por muchos pasillos, estoy segura que he pasado por todos ellos, pero vamos, jamas los he visto tan grandes, quizás sea porque soy una enana y eso no me molesta, mas bien me gusta, con este don ya no quiero volver a mi edad normal. pasamos por varios castillos, mas bien muchos, hasta que me llego el olor de bob, corrí hacia donde provenía el olor y vi a un vampiro acorralando a bob, me acerque.

- ¿que haces con bob?- pregunte con curiosidad.

- ¿quien eres?- en eso llego mi padre.

- es mi hija y te ha preguntado algo- ¡ese es mi papi!

- lo siento, intentaba sacarlo, no se como llego aquí-

- e mio- dije con los ojos en blanco.

- lo siento- agacho la cabeza.

- puedes irte- dijo mi padre, el vampiro asintió y se fue.

- ¿jugamo?- como he dicho defectos de mi don.

- claro pequeña-

pasamos el resto de la tarde en mi recamara, hasta que mis tíos mandaron llamar a mi padre, el dijo que les diría a los chicos que aquí estaban para seguir jugando, un minuto después me levantaron del piso unos pequeños brazos, eso no me molestaba.

- te he extrañado enana- dijo jane.

- yo tamen hemana- la abrace fuertemente.

-hey dame a esta pequña pulga- yo hice una mueca por el apodo, jane me paso a los brazos de felix

- hemano godo, te extañe mucho y no soy puga- el me abrazo con fuerza y me empezó a dar vueltas.

- felix, suelta a la pequeña, queremos cargarla- dijeron alec y demetri, yo estire mis pequeños brazos y alec me tomo.

- te quiero enana-

- yo tamen enano- en eso demetri me tomo en brazos y antes de darme cuenta me lanzo al aire y cuando iba de caída el me atrapo.

- ya no te vallas peque- yo lo abrace

- lo sento, pelo si me volvele a il-

todo el resto de la noche no toque el suelo, si no eran los chicos era jane o venían mi padre y tío marcus y no me soltaban, era todo tan genial, bob se la paso dormido, a ninguno le dije lo del avión, ya que se enojaran y no podre ir de compras en toda la semana que me pasare aquí, eso seria suicida para todos, pero bien. estábamos viendo dora la exploradora ya que como he dicho anteriormente, mi mente se esta volviendo infantil. de pronto felix se levanto y grito, todos lo miramos y yo lo fulmine con la mirada interrumpió mi caricatura.

- bella, juguemos- eso era buen pretexto para interrumpir.

- te escucho- el dijo algo de que bob seria mi caballo, jugaríamos unas carreras, ¿he dicho que mi padre tiene un caballo? claro que lo compro porque yo le dije, pero ese no es el caso, ¡jugaríamos carreras!, felix o alguno de ellos montaría el caballo y yo montare a bob, eso era una buena idea solo que para eso hay que ir de compras, necesito mucha ropa, no puedo estar utilizando mis camisetas como vestidos. hoy sera un gran día, estará nublado ya que yo lo quiero, y como tengo el don de manipular el clima, cortesía de un vampiro que no recuerdo, todo estará bien.

* * *

**¿que les ha parecido? puede que lo odien pero es que, me imagine a una bella en miniatura y no lo pude resistir, con eso de actualizar, he dicho antes actualizo cuando puedo y mi mama no ha soltado la compu, pero aqui esta este espero les guste y dejen review, las quiero**


	10. Chapter 10

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_compras y carrera_**

**_BPOV_**

- jane teno hambe- estar toda la mañana pensando en mi día era exhausto.

- ¿y que quieres comer?- jane me tomo en brazos y nos llevo a la cocina, claro que solo es usada para mi o gianna.

- patel y cocolates- dije después de pensarlo unos segundos, osea nada.

- eso no es saludable, que tal pasta ¿o prefieres ensalada?- ash, ya estoy muerta, que mas da lo saludable.

- quelo, patel y cocolates- dije irritada.

- hare pasta, no soporto las ensaladas, todas verdes- jane saco lo necesario para la dichosa pasta.

- no quiero eso- dije enojada.

- si quieres- jane empezó a prepararla, eso me hizo enojar mas.

- ¡QUE NO!- grite, supongo que fue lo suficientemente fuerte ya que en menos de un minuto todos los que considero mi familia, estaban ahí.

- ¿que pasa aquí?- pregunto mi padre, jane se acerco y le dio la mano, mi padre comenzó a reír.

- no e gacioso- me cruce de brazos.

- pequeña- mi padre me tomo en brazos- que tal si comes pasta, pastel y chocolates- lo pensé, bien lo admito, no lo pensé ni una mierda.

- ¡si!- cuando los demás se enteraron porque grite se rieron, a mi no me parecía gracioso, algún día les daré sangre animal cuando quieran sangra humana, haber si les gusta.

ese día como lo predije, estaba nublado e iríamos de compras, yo no tenia ropa para mi forma bebe, así que iríamos en el auto que le regale a jane y alec, ellos me comprarían algo y yo me vestiría después compraríamos mas cosas, ese era mi gran plan, ya que nunca me verían en publico en ropa no presentable. al llegar al centro comercial, todo fue perfecto, jane por fin dejo su lado gótico y me compro un pequeño vestido rosa con blanco, era tan lindo, me quite la camiseta que traía, los chicos aun estaban en el auto, pero que mas da, no me están viendo en mi forma natural.

- bella, no hagas eso- se quejo demetri.

- ¿que?- pregunte, no estaba haciendo nada malo.

- estas desnuda- dijo felix, tapándose los ojos.

- ¿y?- no entendía que querían decir.

- ash bella- diciendo esto, se bajaron del coche, intente ponerme el vestido, pero era un tanto inútil, no podía, jane tubo que ayudarme, cuando por fin estuve vestida me sentía tan bonita, así que estaba orgullosa de mi, era la niña mas bonita del mundo y no solo lo pienso yo, algunas humanas se han acercado a decir que soy muy linda y tierna. llevábamos varias tiendas, he visto los mejores vestidos y toda la ropa que he comprado es genial. ibamos caminando cuando lo vi era tan perfecto, me quede ahi parada en medio pasillo, jane me miro y supo porque estaba ahi.

- no- fue lo que dijo, la mire con mi cara de perrito a medio morir.

- julo que fue amol a pimela vita- jane rodó los ojos.

- me has dicho eso en las ultimas 10 tiendas bella- mierda ¿ya la había usado?

- y ninuna te he metido- tenia que tener ese, era un pequeño jeep rosa con flores, era tan lindo, me serviría para pasear por los alrededores de mi casa en forks.

- bella, ya no te comprare juguetes, el amo aro me matara, a parte me has acabado mi dinero- dijo en un suspiro, quizas lo del dinero sea verdad, he comprado mucho.

- ben- jane me compro el pequeño coche, era genial, juro que si tener un auto a los 16 es emocionante, tenerlo a los 3 es mejor.

convencí a los demás en seguir viendo tiendas, aunque jane ya no quería comprare nada mas. íbamos caminando y juro que dios quiere que siga comprando, pasamos por una tienda en la que tenían disfraces, juro que cuando vi el de dora la exploradora, me quería morir, la mochila hablaba, ¡HABLABA!, esto ya era algo del cielo.

- felic, ¿me queles?- pregunte, quizás pueda chantajearlo un poco.

- claro enana- me alzo en brazos.

- ¿muco o poco?- el rodo los ojos.

- mucho pequeña, ¿ahora que quieres?- yo sonrei.

- dola la eploladola- sonreí, con mi sonrisa mas angelical.

- ¿que?- yo apunte al disfraz, ya que por suerte, entramos en esa tienda, felix lo compro, también compro unos cuantos disfraces de princesas, yo era una princesa.

después de esa tienda, me sacaron del centro comercial, con los ojos tapados, no veía nada, pero me recompensaron con un helado, estaba muy rico aunque termine manchando parte de mi vestido y también a felix que me llevaba en sus piernas, fue un poco gracioso. cuando llegamos a casa jane me baño, y me vistió con uno de mis disfraces de princesa, para que fuera con papa y me diera su opinión sobre el. cuando iba de camino, me encontré a alec, el me llevo el resto del camino en su espalda. al llegar a la puerta, ahora de acero, esperamos unos cuantos segundos para que abrieran, pero nos sorprendió el grito de mi padre.

- abran, no quiero tener que comprar otra puerta- en ese momento abrieron, baje de la espalda de alec y me dirigí a mi padre y mi tio marcus que me veían con una sonrisas.

-hola- me mordí el labio.

- hola pequeña princesa- dijo tio marcus, yo me dirigí a el, me tomo en brazos y me sentó en su regazo.

- felic me lo copo- sonreí

- es muy lindo pequeña- alago mi padre.

- si y me copo e difaz de dola la eploladola- mi padre frunció el seño.

- ¿sigues con esas caricaturas?- mi padre odia esas caricaturas, ya que yo siempre le estoy respondiendo a dora y botas.

- me uta- me encogí de hombros, le di un beso a tío marcus, baje de su regazo y le fui a dar otro a papa- me oi- me dirigí a la puerta.

- ¿a donde vas pequeña?- pregunto mi padre.

- juga- mi padre y mi tío sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza.

me dirigí a mi recamara, supongo que ahí estaría bob. estaba en lo correcto, ahí estaba bob y también felix, supongo que para llevarme al lugar en el que haríamos la carrera, felix me ayudo a subir a bob, y nos dirigimos a la puerta trasera, esa llevaba al bosque, ahí nos esperaban, jane, alec y demetri. ya quiero ganarles, sera divertido.

- chicos es hora, ¿quien montara el caballo?- pregunto jane, alec y demetri se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- felix- felix abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a quejarse.

- ¡YA QUELO JUGA!- grite, estos hermanos míos, eran molestos.

- bien, sere yo- dijo felix, se monto al caballo, que por cierto, su nombre era gala y de color blanco.

- ¿lito?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

- siempre ¿y tu?- sonreí mas

- sempe-

jane contó hasta 3. empezamos a correr, gala era rápida y bob también, me encantaba ir montada en bob, íbamos iguales, seria una gran carrera, bob era inteligente y sabia que hacer, cuando llego el momento, los adelanto un poco y se puso de manera de que no pudieran adelantar, felix se puso a gritar que era una tramposa, yo solo reía, felix no logro adelantarnos, al llegar a la meta, como era de esperarse, gane yo, demetri le dio dinero a alec.

- TE AMO HERMANA- grito alec tomándome en brazos y dando vueltas.

- ¿que apotalon?- pregunte.

- yo a que tu ganabas, el a que ganaba felix- yo fruncí el seño.

- ¿apotate e mi cota?- el se encogió de hombros.

- el dijo primero que tu ganabas- sonreí.

- nuca apetes e mi cota- reí junto con los chicos.

- bob es igual de tramposo que tu, no me dejabas avanzar- se quejo felix.

- ja pededol- felix se acerco y me tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a darme vueltas, yo solo reía, después de eso hicimos una noche de películas, veríamos bob esponja la película y otras caricaturas, todos se quejaron ya que piensan que debería aprovechar y ver películas mejores ya que mi padre me ha quitado el castigo de "nada de televisión" y el y tío marcus, también verían las películas con nosotros, tuve que insistir mucho para eso .

* * *

**¿que les pareció? si les gusto o no déjenme review para saberlo, me encantaron todos los que me dejaron para el capitulo anterior, para la bella en miniatura, y como ya bella tiene que volver a forks quizas en el capitulo que viene digan para que la mandaron llamar :D las quiero lectoras :***


	11. Chapter 11

_**NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA**_

_**dinero.**_

_**BPOV**_

Pasamos la noche entera viendo películas, las cuales eran: bob esponja, alicia in the wonderland, cars, toy story y varias de barbie. Hoy jane me baño, vistió y peino, hoy tenia un vestido azul claro, zapatos blancos, y me peino con dos colas, me veía super tierna. iba de camino a la biblioteca, montada en bob, era tan super divertido. quería hablar con mi padre sobre el motivo de estar aquí en volterra, no es que no me gustara, solo que en el tiempo que llevo aquí, osea casi 3 días, no me ha dado la razón. en el camino me encontré con demetri, que claro me tomo en brazos, espero que como me quito de bob sea tan amable de volver a subirme, ya que es demasiado alto para mi.

- hey peque, ¿jugamos?- sonreí y se puede decir que saltaba de emoción en los brazos de demetri, claro, hasta que recordé que tenia que hablar con papa.

- no pedo, teno que habal co papa- dije un poco triste, el sonrió.

- pasaras todo el día hablando con el?- yo negué- entonces cuando no tengas nada que hacer búscame y jugamos, bien- yo asentí con una sonrisa, el me dio un beso en la frente, me dejo en el piso y se fue.

estuve aproximadamente 5 minutos intentando subir a bob, no quería usar mis ventajas vampiricas, pero falle y termine usándolas, decidí ignorarlo y pensar que subi sin ellas, eso me enorgullecía, de camino a la biblioteca, que es donde estaban la mayoría del tiempo mi padre y tíos, comencé a cantar.

- _yo so cahuate, si, tu eye cahuate, si, todo somo cahuate, si, cahuate, cahuate, cahuate- (n/a: canción de la peli de bob esponja) _y así continué hasta llegar a mi destino. toque la puerta y entre cuando escuche la voz de mi padre.

- pasa pequeña- dijo mi padre- ¿hoy no querías romper puertas?- pregunto en tono burlón, yo reí y negué.

- que bonita te vez pequeña- alago tío marcus, yo sonreí.

- jane me bano, vitio y peno- mi padre me alzo en brazos.

- hizo un buen trabajo, pequeña, ¿que te trae por aquí?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

- ¿no pedo veni?- pregunte en tono ofendido.

- pequeña, creo que en estos momentos prefieres mas jugar a leer- dijo mi padre provocando mis risas y de tío marcus.

- ben, quelo habal con utede- mi padre y tío marcus asintieron.

- te escuchamos bella- dijo tío marcus.

- po que vine qui?- pregunte muy seria para mi edad. papa y tío marcus se miraron y papa decidió hablar.

- bella, en forks hay vampiros malos cerca de forks- ja, me hablaba como bebe, aunque bueno eso soy- no quisiera que estuvieras ahí, jane, alec, demetri y felix irán a calmar las cosas- yo lo pare.

- yo pedo con elos- fruncí el seño, ¿que ya no confiaban en mi? he ido a muchas misiones.

- lo sabemos bella, pero quisiéramos que estuvieras mas segura- mi padre se preocupaba mucho, no lo culpaba, pero esto era para hacer una broma.

- si sigue peocupadote, te sadan alugas- mi padre y tío marcus rieron a carcajadas.

después de eso decidimos que al día siguiente volvería a forks, claro tuve que aceptar que jane, alec, felix y demetri me acompañaran, no es que me moleste, pero vamos, irán en el avión de papa, que por aburrimiento termine destrozándolo, tenia que hacer algo. después de andar un rato por todo el castillo montada en bob, ya sabia que hacer, volví a la biblioteca, esta vez no toque me baje de bob y me senté en el sillón, bob hizo lo mismo a un lado.

- sabes papa, la avio, eta pado de moda, e una veguenza- dramatice un poco lo se, mi padre suspiro y miro a tío marcus.

- ¿que le ha pasado al avión bella?- yo fruncí el seño.

- naa- dije muy ofendida.

- bella, cariño, solo quieres re modelar cuando haces algo que no quieres que sepamos, ¿que le has echo al avión?- yo suspire, mi tío y mi padre tenían esa sonrisa de "lo sabia" odiaba cuando los demás la usaban conmigo.

- estaba bulida, y bob tamen, etoces, bob po acidete, lompo un acento- supongo que no tenia que contar todo, ¿verdad?

- tengo la sospecha de que eso no es todo- dijo tío marcus, no podían simplemente dejar que re modelara el avión.

- te creo hermano- dijo mi padre, yo suspire y termine mi relato de como destroce todos los asientos y las cosa que hacían ruidos musicales en ese momento y que podían romperse.

- ¿¡DESTRUISTE MI AVIÓN!?- grito- pregunto mi padre, yo sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, me sentía un poco enojada, ¡me culpaba por destruir su avión!

- e tu cupa- dije lo suficientemente alto.

- ¿mi culpa?- pregunto entre enojado y sorprendido mi padre.

- si, po no tene entetenimento- dije aun mas enojada.

- bella, estas castigada, sin tarjetas, no tendrás dinero hasta que recupere mi avión- eso me desmotivo bastante.

yo sin dinero= depresión

depresión= mal humor

mal humor= sexo

sexo= humanos muertos ya que no pienso tener sexo con mis hermanos, ni con nadie de la guardia.

- sin tajetas no, po favol, lo que quelas meno eso- lloraba tan fuerte que tío marcus me abrazo para tratar de tranquilizarme.

- no cambiare de opinión bella- solo había una forma de solucionar esto.

me monte a bob y nos dirigimos a la habitación de jane, esta era la única solución para mi mal de dinero, espero que los chicos no se enteren ya que odian cuando jane y yo hacemos esto, pero también se molestan cuando me desquito teniendo sexo con humanos, ya que la única que aveces se los come es jane. al llegar a su habitación entramos sin tocar.

- hoy noche, saida- jane entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba, osea, cero tarjetas.

- ¿que ha pasado?- al parecer estaba pensando en alguna estupideces que yo haya echo, pero nunca se acercaba.

- no peguntes- ella asintió.

Todo el resto de la tarde trate de sacarles dinero a felix, demetri y alec, pro eran unos tacaños, solo logre sacarles unos mil dolares a cada uno, con eso podría comprar un cambio. Al llegar la noche, cambie a mi edad normal, me vestí de manera sexy, me maquille, y deje mi cabello suelto, me veía bien, después de eso fui a mi encuentro con jane, iríamos en su auto.

- ¿lista?- pregunte cuando la vi.

- si, apresúrate, los chicos aun no se enteran que salimos- advirtió jane.

Fuimos a la discoteca mas cercana que encontramos, no parecía un lugar de mala muerte así que con suerte los chicos traerían dinero. Al entrar mostrando nuestras identificaciones falsas, por supuesto, ubicamos una mesa sola, jane fue por unos tragos mientras yo dejaba nuestras cosas ahí, al tomar nuestros tragos fuimos a la pista de baile, jane sabia que hacer, comenzamos a bailar y jane se pegaba a mi trasero, yo me gire y me agache un poco, haciendo que su centro quedara a la altura de mi ombligo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mi, pegándome una gran erección, decidí bailar con ese chico un rato mas, era sexy, pelo corto y oscuro, sus ojos azules. Después de un rato el me llevo a su mesa, empezó a besar mi cuello, y yo lleve mi mano a su trasero, justo donde estaba su billetera, sin que el se diera cuenta la saque, vi cuanto dinero tenia y lo saque, volví a guardar su billetera y me separe de el, le di al chico el mejor beso de su vida y me largue con jane, al llegar a la mesa ella aun no llegaba. después de 5 minutos lo hizo.

- te he ganado hermana- exclame divertida, ella se encogió de hombros.

- tenia hambre- ambas reímos.

Después de que todos los chicos sexys que había, nos hicieran un préstamo, decidimos volver a casa, ya era suficiente para unas compras, ademas los chicos aun tenían su dinero, felix es fácil de chantajear, alec y demetri se hacen del rogar pero siempre ceden. cuando volvimos no nos esperábamos lo que vimos, alec felix y demetri en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y se veían bastante molestos.

- ¿donde estaban?- pregunto alec bastante serio.

- consiguiendo dinero hermano, nos fue bien- dije feliz, creo que no se ser seria cuando lo necesito.

- bella, podrías decirme ¿donde diablos estaban?- gruño felix.

- en primera a mi no me hablas así y en segunda las cosas se piden bien- tome a jane del brazo y corrimos a mi habitación, contamos el dinero, teníamos cerca de 20 mil dolares, eso es bueno. Esa noche estábamos aburridas, los chicos no nos hablaban así que decidimos hacer nuestras maletas, jane llevaba 3 y porque yo insistí en que 1 no era suficiente, en cambio yo, llevaba mas de 5, y todavía tenia que ver donde iba mi mini carro y todos mis juguetes. y el día llego, felix, alec y demetri llevaron todas nuestras cosas en sus autos ya que en el de jane no cabria todo, con suerte cabíamos ella, bob y yo, los únicos que nos despidieron fueron mi padre, mi tío y algunos mas de la guardia, cuando mi tío marcus me abrazo sentí que metía algo en mi bolsillo. después de la gran despedida decidí ver que era lo que me dio tío marcus y me sorprendí mucho al ver una de crédito, ¿he dicho cuanto amo a tío marcus?

el viaje a foks lo haríamos en un avión rentado, ya que el otro no estaba muy lindo. estaba aburrida, los chicos nos ignoraban a jane y a mi, jane se puso a jugar en su teléfono, bob estaba dormido, decidí estar en mi forma bebe, así que tome algunas prendas y fui al baño, tarde unos 15 minutos en vestirme, era realmente difícil cuando lo hacia yo en miniatura, pero lo logre, cuando volví a mi lugar los chicos me miraban con curiosidad, pero no me hablaron, volví a aburrirme así que decidí molestar un rato y me puse a cantar.

- _yo so cahuate, si, tu eye cahuate, si, todo somo cahuate, si, cahuate, cahuate, cahuate- _alec, felix y demetri hicieron una mueca, jane se veía divertida y yo simplemente seguí cantando.

* * *

**chicas espero les guste, dejen reviews ya que con cada review bella cantara la canción del cacahuete y los chicos se enfadaran jajaja **


	12. Chapter 12

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_mi verdadera familia_**

**_BPOV_**

Después de todo, los chicos decidieron hablarme, aunque sus palabras fueron: "bella, deja de cantar esa canción, la odiamos" desde ese momento comenzaron a hablarnos a jane y ami, así el viaje se hizo divertido sin la necesidad de destrozar el avión. Cuando llegamos a settle convencí a los chicos de llegar al centro comercial, felix se escapo con el pretexto de que necesitábamos un auto para llevar nuestras cosas aunque el solo dijo "tus cosas bella". Paseamos media hora y eso fue suficiente para que alec y demetri terminaran con 15 bolsas, cada uno. en algún momento demetri me subió a su espalda, ya que como no estoy acostumbrada a mi cuerpo en miniatura, me tropiezo con mis propios pies. Al salir del centro comercial, nos esperaba una camioneta, aunque parecía camión, ya que era muy grande, con nuestras cosas.

oOo

Llegamos a casa y yo quería jugar, jane y felix decidieron "acomodar", aunque todos sabemos que harán otra cosa, ¿como lo sabemos? son muy ruidosos. alec y demetri decidieron acompañarnos a bob y ami. yo iba en mi jeep, estuve un buen rato solo chocando con arboles, los chicos se reían de mi, aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta, era divertido. llegamos a un prado, no era nada especial, pero era grande, así que ahí podría conducir sin tener que preocuparme por los arboles. los chicos decidieron hacer una "prueba de manejo", iba muy bien hasta que alec y demetri se colocaron enfrente de mi dándome la espalda en posición de ataque.

- no juto- murmure, en eso calle, ya que me llego el olor de los cullen, esto no saldría muy bien.

- ¿quienes son y que hacen aquí?- pregunto demetri fríamente, escuche unos gruñidos de parte de los cullen. decidí activar el don de edward, "tienen una niña inmortal, son unos malditos" "¿que harán aquí?" "¿que harán con la pequeña?".

- somos los cullen y aquí jugamos base boll, ¿ustedes quienes son?- dijo carlisle lo mas amablemente que pudo.

- no les importa- dijo demetri con asco, a el nunca le han gustado los vegetarianos.

- dem, no ses gochelo- salí de mi escondite y sonreí- oa cullens, so bella- ellos estaban sorprendidos.

- ¿bella?- todos dijeron al unisono yo reí y asentí, emmett intento acercarse, pero mis hermanos no lo permitieron.

- quicos, dejelo- ellos me miraron y asintieron, emmett se acerco y me alzo en brazos.

- bella, ¿podríamos hablar?- los chicos gruñeron, pero yo asentí.

- sip- me baje de los brazos de emm y me aleje un poco dem y alec me siguieron, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de los cullen hablaron.

- ¿estas loca?- el primero fue demetri.

- bella, no puedes ir con ellos- yo rodé los ojos.

- quicos, no asa nada, lo conoco, valan a casa, yo vo depues y le cuento, ¿ben?- ellos asintieron, fueron por mi jeep y se lo llevaron con ellos, me acerque a los cullen.

- ¿lista?- yo asentí.

Me monte en bob y nos dirigimos en silencio a la casa cullen, todos en algún momento me miraron, todos se veían confundidos, pero emmett se veía enojado. Al llegar me baje de bob y entre, el se quedo fuera, aun no confía en ellos. esme me ayudo a subir al sillón de una persona, ella y carlisle se sentaron en el de dos, rosalie y alice se sentaron en el regazo de sus esposos y edward estaba de pie a un lado de esme.

- ben, ¿de que habamos?- hable yo ya que nadie los hacia.

- ¿que hacían los vulturis contigo bella?- todos miraron feo a emmett pero querían saber esa respuesta.

- etan e una mison y yo le di opedaje- eso era una buena escusa, ellos dudaron pero asintieron.

- bella, no puedes tenerlos en tu casa, ¡son vulturi!- exclamo alice como si fuera lo peor de mundo, eso me molesto, pero me controle antes de que mis ojos estuvieran rojos.

- no etalan mucho- dije tranquilamente, ellos asintieron.

- y bella, ¿como te fue con tu familia?- pregunto amablemente esme.

- ben, solo quelian veme, me estanaban- sonreí y esme también lo hizo.

- bella, ¿ese es tu don?- pregunto con timidez edward, yo asentí.

- camba mi dad- sonreí, prácticamente no le estoy mintiendo ¿no?, es un don.

- es genial- alice estaba emocionada- podremos hacer muchos barbie-bella- bebe, sera genial- estuvo planeando todo un día de chicas, eso me aburrió un poco, yo nunca planeo cosas, solo las hago.

- ben, me tego que il, e noche- todos se despidieron de mi, emmett se ofreció en acompañarme, yo no le vi problema.

Cuando estuvimos lejos de su casa, pero no por eso demasiado cerca de la mía, emmett se desvió un poco del camino y se sentó en un árbol caído, en su cara se veía que dudaba en si hacer o no algo pero decidió hablar. me miro fijamente unos minutos.

- empieza a hablar isabella- me hablo fríamente.

- de que habas emm- el me miro con enojo.

- no te crei el cuento de los vulturis, dime la verdad, ¿que pasa con ellos?- se veía muy enojado, el me tomo de los hombros y me zarandeo un poco- habla- me solté de su agarre.

- ellos son mi familia y han venido a una misión- había vuelto a mi edad normal para poder tener una conversación bien, aunque claro, yo sin ropa.

- ¿a que misión han venido?-

- ¡A TI NO TE IMPORTA!- estaba enojada.

- SOLO DIRE ESTO ISABELLA, SI SE ACERCAN A MI FAMILIA, SE LAS VERÁN CONMIGO- me grito, yo reí secamente.

- EN PRIMER LUGAR, NO SE PORQUE TIENEN QUE ACERCARSE A TU FAMILIA Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR, TU QUE MIERDA HARÁS?- nadie nunca me ha hablado así, menos gritado, ha llegado lejos.

- POR SUS DONES, ARO SIEMPRE A QUERIDO EL DON DE MIS HERMANOS Y TE LO ADVIERTO ISABELLA, SI ALGO LE PASA A MI FAMILIA NO ME IMPORTARA SI ERAS MI HERMANA O NO, ELLOS SON MI FAMILIA- dicho eso salio corriendo, yo había escuchado que aro quería sus dones, pero ahora los tengo yo y emmett me ha dicho que yo no soy su familia, eso me dolió mas de lo que había pensado.

Me quede un rato mas en el bosque, me sentía triste y si mis sospechas son ciertas, mi ojos estarían azules. Bob me hizo compañía, me canse de estar triste, pero no podía dejar de estarlo, así que volví a casa, al parecer no había nadie, así que fui a mi recamara y me metí a la cama, no tenia ganas de vestirme, bob se acostó en mis pies. Paso una hora, cuando escuche a los chicos entrar a casa, yo estaba sollozando, jane fue la que entro.

- ¿que a pasado pequeña?- jane era mi hermana, pero muchas veces a sido una madre, mas que sulspicia, ya que ella lo hace mas por mi padre que por mi, en cambio jane siempre lo hace por mi.

- ¿y los chicos?- jane se acostó a mi lado y me arropo, hizo círculos con su mano en mi espalda.

- no quieren verte desnuda, ¿sabes?- ella me abrazo muy fuerte- ya chicos- ellos entraron después de eso.

- ¿que ha pasado hermanita?- yo dude pero les conté todo, ellos se enfurecieron.

- bella, nosotros somos tus hermanos, tu familia- me abrazaron entre todos, eso me hizo feliz.

- no quiero estar triste- murmure.

- bella tus ojos se están poniendo rosas, entonces estas feliz- yo sonreí y asentí.

- tienes razón, quiero salir, falta poco para anochecer, quiero ir a un bar- todos se sorprendieron pero asintieron.

No hay nada mejor para mejorar el animo, que los chicos borrachos.


	13. Chapter 13

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_vampiros ebrios._**

**_BPOV_**

Demetri, alec y yo nos fuimos en mi auto, jane y felix en la camioneta. llegamos a un bar llamado new moon, jane y felix aun no llegaban pero decidimos entramos, muchos nos miraban, los chicos se pusieron celosos, alec me abrazo por la cintura, mientras que, demetri me tomaba la mano, se veía muy cómico. a los 15 minutos llegaron los chicos, ahora se porque no habían llegado, ¡huelen a sexo!

- ¿fue buena?- jane me miro con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿de que hablas?- yo sonreí.

- de su sesión de sexo- alec y demetri aguantaban la risa.

- ¿de que hablas bella?- jane se hacia la tonta.

- vamos jane, estamos en confianza y no lo puedes negar, apestan- si jane fuera humana estaría roja de vergüenza.

- ¿ya pidieron las bebidas?- cambio de tema felix, dem, alec y yo reímos a mas no poder- ¿que?- pregunto confundido.

- no felix, aun no las pedimos-

Jane y felix fueron a una mesa, alec, demetri y yo, por una botella de tequila, otra de whisky y dos de vodka. eso quizás sea suficiente para emborrachar a cinco vampiros. cuando llegamos a la mesa, jane y felix no estaban, los chicos dijeron que fueron a bailar, así que hicimos lo mismo y de alguna manera, terminamos bailando muy sexy, demetri pegado a mi espalda y trasero y alec frente a mi, estaban haciendo sándwich de bella. Cuando la canción acabo fumos a la mesa, hoy nos emborracharíamos.

- juguemos- dijo felix sonriendo maliciosamente.

- bien, ¿yo nunca o preguntas y retos?- pregunte y felix contesto.

- preguntas y retos- yo sonreí.

- bien, el juego es que cuando les toque, tienen que tomar un shot si aceptan ser al que pegunten o pongan reto, yo a felix- el me miro con los ojos en blanco, pero asintió y tomo su shot- ¿que eliges?- el lo pensó unos segundos.

- pregunta- bien felix, sonreí.

- ¿a que edad tuviste sexo por primera vez?- felix se sorprendió y bajo la cabeza.

- a los 40- todos estallamos en carcajadas- me toca elijo a demetri-

- reto- demetri nunca elige preguntas, tomo su shot.

- besa a bella, con lengua- demetri me miro como pidiendo permiso, yo asentí. demetri se acerco y puso sus labios en los míos, lamió mi labio superior pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca, yo se lo permití, estuvimos así un minuto.

- ya esta- demetri sonrió maliciosamente- jane-

- reto- tomo su shot rápidamente, otra que nunca elige preguntas.

- besa a bella en los labios y con lengua- yo sonreí y negué.

- chicos, no es bueno tener fantasías sexuales con su hermana- me acerque peligrosamente a jane- ¿lista?- ella asintió, la bese lentamente, ella nunca ha besado a una chica- chicos, deben saber que soy la primera vez de jane, ¿te gusto?- ellos tenían cara de no entender, jane lo explico.

- nunca había besado a una chica y si bella, besas bien- me sonrio yo reí.

- JA, en tu cara felix soy irresistible- todos rieron.

- me toca, alec- el sonrio y bebio su shot.

- pregunta- jane sonrio.

- ¿te has acostado con bella?- alec bajo la cabeza.

- si, pero fue hace mucho- aclaro rápidamente, yo reí.

- en ese tiempo alec no me veía a la cara- todos rieron y alec se veía avergonzado.

- me toca, bella- yo me encogí de hombros, me daba igual.

- reto, es mas divertido- alec sonrio.

- masturba a jane- jane trago en seco y miro mal a su hermano.

- ¿ahora?- el asintió- jane ven aquí- ella negó.

- no, eso no- se veía aterrada, yo me reí con los chicos.

- es solo un reto jane- ella negó- otro alec, el suspiro.

- entonces a demetri- yo sonreí, me acerque a dem y me senté a horcajadas en el.

- bella, no- el se veía nervioso.

- vamos dem, que mas da- no me aguantaba la risa, desabroche sus pantalones y metí mi mano.

- oh bella- yo acaricie su miembro, los chicos nos veían con lujuria, yo agarre el miembro de dem y lo torture hasta que se corrió- oh, bella, eres una zorra- decía demetri mientras me veía lamiendo mi mano, los chicos ya no se encontraban ahí, solo jane y mirando a otro lugar.

- ve a limpiarte dem- volví a mi lugar y termine limpiando mi mano con una servilleta.

- ¿bella, como hiciste eso?- yo fruncí el seño.

- quieres que te enseñe- ella se mordió el labio- esta bien lo haré, solo busquemos a un chico sexy- dije mirando a los que bailaban. en eso llegaron los chicos- ¿donde estaban?- ellos se veían avergonzados.

- no preguntes, te toca- dijo felix de mal humor.

- a jane- ella me miro mal pero tomo su shot.

- reto- sonreí malignamente.

- besa a todos estos- dije apuntando a dem, alec y felix- en la boca- jane beso a cada uno de los chicos en la boca, fue genial la cara de asco de jane y de alec cuando tuvieron que hacerlo.

- ya, elijo a felix- el sonrio y tomo el shot.

- reto-

- besa a alec- antes de que alec dijera algo felix ya estaba besándolo, fue divertido.

Y así duramos hasta que estuvimos mas que ebrios, tanto que no podíamos caminar en linea recta, mas bien íbamos en zic-zac, cuando íbamos a casa decidimos ir todos en la camioneta que traía felix, yo conducía. Íbamos cantando las canciones que salían en la radio, cuando salio la de i kissed a girl, jane subió todo el volumen.

-vamos bella, canta conmigo- yo asenti.

-This was never the way I planned,  
not my intention.  
I got so brave,  
drink in hand.  
Lost my discresion  
Its not what, I'm used to.  
Just wanna try you on.  
I'm curi-ous for you,  
caught my attention- jane estaba muy borracha.

-I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)- seguía cantando, jane es mas divertida tomada.

-No, I dont even know your name,  
it doesn't matter.  
Your my experimental game,  
just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do.  
Not how they should behave.  
My head gets, so confused.  
Hard to obey- eso lo cante yo sola.

-I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)- eso lo canto jane, se veía graciosisima.

-Us girls we are so magical.  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist,  
so touchable.  
To good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal,  
it's innocent.

I kissed a girl and i liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)- eso lo cantamos juntas, jane y yo empezamos a reír fuertemente.

Y así seguimos nuestro camino repitiendo esa canción, sin darnos cuenta llegamos a la casa cullen, ¡que bien! quería aclarar algunos puntos y que mejor que una serenata para eso.

* * *

**¿que tal? ¿les gusto? dejen un review y díganme una canción que se merezca emmett por se un puto cabrón de mierda. las quiero y gracias por leerme y dejar sus hermosos reviews, hemos llegado a 100 lo pueden creer, son las mejores. ahh lo olvidaba si quieren escuchar la canción es de katty perry :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_serenatas_**

**_EPOV_**

Estábamos reunidos en casa, alice había tenido una extraña vicion, los chicos vulturis venían a nuestra casa y bella con ellos, no sabíamos muy bien que querían ya que la vicion termino ahí, todos pensaban que quizás bella se había unido a los vulturis y querían llevarnos a alice y a mi, pero si ese fuese el caso, lo habrían echo antes, ¿o no?.

- pues si quieren pelear, adelante- decía emmett con las manos en puños.

- emmett, ¿olvidas que también esta bella?- decía alice frustrada.

- no, pero puedo pelear con ella, de todas formas se unió a ellos ¿no?- decía un emmett muy enojado.

en eso, se estaciono un auto fuera de casa, tenían la música mas que alta y iban cantando dos mujeres, sus voces se me hacían conocidas, todos salimos para ver que pasaba y lo que vimos nos sorprendió, los vulturis y bella olían a alcohol, y al parecer no podían caminar en linea recta ya que bella estuvo a punto de carece si no fuera por uno de esos vampiros. bella se sentó en el cofre de la camioneta y jane también.

- chicossss ahoraaaa- mi familia se puso en posición de ataque, pero ninguno ataco, simplemente pusieron ¿música?- estaa vaaaa por tiii, emmeeett- decía bella alargando las palabras.

- I couldn't give a damn what you say to me  
I don't really care what you think of me  
Because either way you're gonna think what you believe  
There's nothing you could say that would hurt me- todos mirabamos sin entender a emmett y a bella y jane que cantaban la canción.

- I'm better off without you anyway  
I thought it would be hard but i'm ok  
I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
Because with me it's all or nothing- los chicos vulturis reían y acompañaban a las chicas en algunas notas.

- I'm sick of your shit don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of your shit  
Don't ask why- miraba sorprendido a bella, ¿de que hablaba?

- I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone  
So long  
I can do better  
I can do better  
Hey  
Hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why  
Goodbye  
I can do better  
I can do better- mi familia y yo cada vez entendíamos menos.

-You're so full of shit  
I can't stand the way you have to just can (?) comprehend  
I don't think that she can handle it  
I'm way over  
Over it

I will drink as much lemoncello as i can  
And i'll do it again and again  
I don't really care what you have to say  
Because you know you, know you're nothing

I'm sick of your shit don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of your shit  
Don't ask why- que quería decir bella con esa canción, ademas había dicho que era para emmett ¿o no?

- I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone  
So long  
I can do better  
I can do better  
Hey  
Hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why  
Goodbye  
I can do better  
I can do better.

JODETEEE EMMEEETT- grito bella y le enseño su dedo junto con jane, emmett no sabia que hacer, se quedo en shock.

- bella, ¿a que se debe esto?- carlisle no sabia si reír o ponerse serio.

- eeesss unaaaa serenaaataaa- dijo bella riendo y bajando del cofre de su auto.

- otraa, otraa, otraaa- empezaron a gritar los chicos vulturis, en eso empezó a sonar otra canción.

- estaaa vaaa paaaraa...- al parecer pensaba a quien dedicarcela- edwaaardd- ¿que? ¿a mi?

- You know that I'm crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I fell like it  
All I wanna do is loose control  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go, and you go, you go with it  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock and roll

You said: Hey, what's your name?  
You took one look and now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said Hey!  
And since that day, you stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame- jane y bella hicieron algo así como una coreografía, aunque mas bien, trataban de imitar sus movimientos.

- And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile- ¿que quiere decir bella con eso?

- Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
You're name was on me  
And my name was on you  
I would do all over again

You said: Hey, what's your name?  
You took one look and now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said Hey!  
And since that day, you stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame- bien, no entiendo que quiere decir bella con esa canción.

- And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile(x2)- estaba empezando a comprender, ¿bella se esta declarando? ese pensamiento me saco una sonrisa.

- You know that I'm crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I fell like it  
All I wanna do is loose control (x2)

(CORO)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile(x3)- bella termino la canción y se acerco a mi, en un rápido movimiento me beso. ¿bella me beso?

**BPOV**

¡MIERDA! ¡estoy besando a edward! aunque la vergüenza no llega a mi por mi ebriedad, aunque tampoco me llega sin alcohol. me separe de el, avance un par de pasos para ir por mi familia, pero mi ebriedad hizo que me tropezara quien sabe con que cosa, creo que fue jasper el que evito que cayera ya que edward estaba en shock.

- grassiiiassss jasspeer- estoy segura que intentaba reírse pero se controlo.

- no es nada- aproveche que aun me sostenía para quitarme los zapatos, quizás así evite una caída mas tarde.

- janneeee, caaanteeemoossss- jane asintió y vino a ayudarme, aunque no me ayudo mucho ya que a mitad del camino para llegar a la camioneta caímos, ambas nos pusimos a reír.

- chicaaas, noosss vamoosss?- yo negué.

- aunn quieeeroo caantaarleesss- grite y después de eso seguimos diversión hasta caer a la inconsciencia.

- bella- murmuraban una voz muy chillona para mi gusto- beellaaa- tome lo primero que mi mano sintió y lo puse en mi cabeza tapando mis oídos- ISABELLA- yo pegue un brinco y caí de la cama.

- ¿QUE?- grite- gruñí, levante la cabeza para ver quien me levanto, era alice, ¿que hace en mi casa?, porque estamos en mi casa ¿verdad?- ¿donde estamos?

- ¿sabes bella? quiero explicaciones y en mi casa- yo fruncí el seño.

- ¿de que quieres explicaciones alice?- ella rodó los ojos.

- bella, les trajiste serenata a emmett, edward y rosalie, ¿no lo recuerdas?- yo negué.

- recuerdo que ayer fuimos a un bar y jugamos, de ahí no se nada-

- pues ayer querida bella, han venido a traer serenata-

- ¿tienes pruebas?- ella asintió y me mostró un vídeo, donde jane y yo cantábamos y hacíamos cosas estúpidas, ¿yo hice eso?...

**continuara...**

* * *

**¿que creen que pase? en eso del video la idea me la ha dado: thequeenredforever,  
**

**¿que les ha parecido?, si quieren saber que canciones son son de avril lavigne, la primera es i can do better y la otra smile :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_historia, discusiones_****_ y anécdotas._**

**_BPOV_**

- ¿Esa soy yo?- alice asintió- ¿enserio fui capas de todo eso?- alice volvió a asentir, en eso escuche unas risitas, voltee a ver de donde provenían y me fije que jasper también estaba en la habitación.

- ¿de que te ríes jasper?- alice frunció el seño, jasper negó- bien, bella no debes avergonzarte...- jasper rió mas fuertemente- jasper- reprendió alice a jasper y siguió- se que es vergonzoso pero...-

- alice, ¿tu piensas que me avergüenzo de eso?- la interrumpí y ella asintió- ¡estas loca! eso es absolutamente genial, crees que puedes pasarlo a mi teléfono, quiero tener el recuerdo- dije un poco emocionada, alice me miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas y jasper seguía riendo a mas no poder.

- ¿no estas avergonzada?- pregunto alice, yo negué- ¿jasper?- el también negó.

- ni un poco cariño, mas bien esta orgullosa y emocionada- alice me miro como si fuera loca.

- ¿porque no te da vergüenza?- yo me encogí de hombros.

- no lo se, pero tengo hambre, ¿crees que esme tenga comida para mi?- jasper asintió.

- si, los chicos vulturis nos dijeron que siempre que tomas te da hambre de comida humana- dijo con cara de asco

- ¡que bien! ¿donde están ellos?- alice volvió en si, al parecer se había quedado en shock.

- se han ido, ellos si tienen vergüenza, dijeron que volvían mas tarde por ti- yo asentí.

- ¡que bien!- baje las escaleras y llegue a la sala donde todos me esperaban, se veían divertidos.

- hola cullen's, ¿que tal su noche?- algunos soltaron unas risitas.

- un tanto divertida y también extraña- contesto carlisle.

- ¿extraña?- fruncí el seño.

- bella, ¿tu duermes?- yo asentí.

- solo cuando quiero, esme, tengo hambre, ¿crees que puedas alimentarme?- esme sonrio y asintió.

- claro, pequeña- esme me guió a la cocina- aquí tienes- me dio un plato con tostadas y una malteada.

- gracias esme- empece a comer, alice entro como tornado seguida de algunos cullen's.

- bella, quiero algunas explicaciones- exigió sin ser ruda.

- si esperas a que termine, te las daré- ella asintió.

- apresúrate, ¿de acuerdo?- yo negué.

- tardare lo necesario- alice puso los ojos en blanco pero asintió.

Tarde mas de lo que debería, quería molestar un poco a alice. después de terminar tuve una pequeña discusión con esme para ver quien lavaba los platos, al final fue alice la que los lavo, estaba un poco desesperada por saber mis explicaciones. todos nos sentamos en la sala, yo en un sillón individual, rosalie en el regazo de emmett al igual que alice en el de jasper, esme y carlisle en un sillón doble y edward estaba de pie.

- ¿que explicaciones querías alice?- ella suspiro.

- ¿porque los vulturis saben tanto de ti?- yo abrí mucho los ojos- di la verdad- yo asentí y suspire.

- yo soy una vulturi- todos abrieron la boca para decir algo, pero levante la mano, señal para que no interrumpieran- a mi me transformaron en 1935, mi padre me encontró en unas montañas, estaba débil, yo iba a morir, así que mi padre pensó en alimentarse de mi, pero cuando me vio, sintió cariño hacia mi, así que me transformo, yo tenia unos 16, mi transformación duro 24 horas, yo nunca sentí dolor, cuando me levante no tenia recuerdos, no sabia quienes eran los que estaban a mi alrededor, pero lo único que dije al despertar fue "tengo hambre"- sonreí al recordar eso, los cullen también lo hicieron pero no hablaron- unos guardias llevaron sangre humana, ¡era un asco!- hice una mueca al recordar ese asqueroso sabor- y como era de esperarse, todos los presentes se sorprendieron, me dieron comida humana y sabia tan genial, todo iba bien, aro me adopto como su hija, marco como su sobrina y cayo, bueno el es un amargado que no se quiere ni el, al principio me trataba un poco bien, pero bueno me aburría sin hacer nada, así que empece a hacerle bromas y ahora no me tolera-

- ¿porque viniste a forks?- yo sonreí.

- era aburrido hacer bromas a cayo todo el tiempo, ya no se enfadaba igual, solo me decía de cosas, antes me perseguía por todo el castillo, así que como estaba aburrida decidí hacer una vida parecida a la de un humano, mi padre dijo que aquí nunca hay sol así que me recomendó este lugar, nosotros no sabíamos si ustedes estaban aquí o no, pero lo descubrimos el primer día de instituto-

- entonces que nos encontráramos aquí fue...-

- casualidad- termine por emmett, el se levanto de su lugar y vino a abrazarme.

- bella, perdona, yo no lo sabia- rogaba emmett.

- si no lo sabias, entonces, ¿por que no me dejaste explicarte?-

- discúlpame bella, no volverá a suceder- si piensa que con un "discúlpame" esta todo olvidado, ¡pues no!

- no creo poder hacerlo emmett, fue muy duro para mi- emmett suspiro.

- bella, por favor, ya me has cantado una canción nada amigable, has besado a mi hermano y...- no lo deje terminar.

- ¡te traje serenata! ¿que mas quieres?- emmett iba a contestar pero carlisle hablo.

- pueden explicar ¿que hay que perdonar?- yo asentí.

- emmett dijo que yo no era su familia por ser una vulturi y que si quería acercarme a ustedes el los iba a defender y no le importaba si tenia que matarme para eso- dije lo que yo entendí que dijo.

- ¡yo no dije eso!- frunció el seño emmett.

- es lo que yo te entendí- me encogí de hombros.

- con razón bella te canto esa canción, eres un idiota emmett- alice le dio un golpe en la cabeza a emmett.

- bella, nos has dicho antes, que tu tenias un don, pero has utilizado varios con nosotros- yo sonreí.

- lo olvidaba, tengo el don de copiar dones, por ejemplo- me levante de mi lugar y tome la cara de jasper, ya que a el no le he copiado el don, sentí un escalofrió- don copiado- empece a mandar olas de felicidad por toda la sala.

- ¿copias dones?- yo asentí- ¿porque no nos lo dijiste antes?- pregunto emmett entre emocionado y enojado.

- me puse en su lugar y si llegara a mi casa un vampiro extraño diciéndome que si me toca copiara mi don, me asustaría un poco- carlisle asintió.

- entonces aro te tiene por tu don- dijo edward que se había mantenido callado hasta ahora, eso me enojo bastante, no me sorprendería saber que en este momento tengo los ojos rojos.

- jódete edward, aro no es mi padre por mi don, es mi padre porque me quiere- edward negó.

- bella, aro solo quiere a vampiros con un buen don y tu lo tienes- asentí.

- sabes edward, tu no has vivido lo que yo, para poder ir a una misión tenia que pedírselo, el nunca me ha dicho que copie dones, yo lo hago por mi o por accidente, pero nunca por que el me lo pida, así que si no sabes las cosas, ¡CÁLLATE!- todos se habían mantenido en silencio, pero debo suponer que en sus mentes le pedían a edward que se callara, pero el no lo hacia.

- yo no estaría muy seguro si fuera tu-

- que pasaría edward si las cosas fueran al revés, si yo digo que carlisle solo te quiere por tu don de leer mentes- el negó.

- te diría que mientes- dijo edward muy seguro.

- ¿porque?-

- carlisle no es así- yo asentí.

- pero seria posible-

- bella, no creo que hablar de alguien que este presente este bien- escuche la voz de alec reprendiendo me, ¿cuando llegaron?

- lo siento carlisle, solo era un ejemplo- el asintió.

- no te preocupes bella, lo entiendo- yo le sonreí.

- ¿que ha pasado para que te enojaras bella?- yo me encogí de hombros.

- me han delatado chicos, tuve que contar mi pasado- los chicos sonrieron inocentemente.

- ¿les ha contado su etapa de neófita?- todos negaron.

- ¿les contaran?- ellos asintieron.

- es un crimen no contarlo bella, ademas nos has echo pasar vergüenza por lo de ayer- yo fruncí el seño.

- ¿porque vergüenza? eso es algo digno, nunca habíamos llevado serenata- ellos suspiraron.

- bella, nosotros si nos avergonzamos, no como tu-

- yo me avergüenzo- dije cruzada de brazos y con el seño fruncido.

- ¿te avergüenzas de tu etapa de neófita?- pregunto felix, yo negué- entonces no tienes vergüenza- mis hermanos rieron.

- ¿porque lo dicen?- pregunto alice inocentemente, aunque claro, quería saber de que hablábamos. decidí yo contar mis anécdotas.

- cuando yo era neófita, era demasiado fuerte, no sabia controlar mi fuerza y cuando quería bañarme, todo terminaba en desastre, así que jane me bañaba, con la ropa igual, un día decidí que no quería depender de jane y como no lograba vestirme decidí no usar ropa, así que andaba desnuda por el castillo, mi padre puso la regla que mientras yo no utilizaba ropa, nadie podía verme, claro a excepción de jane, que era la que me bañaba- de los cullen unos reían y otros guardaban silencio, ese otros eran alice y edward.

- ¿cuanto tiempo?- pregunto alice con el seño fruncido.

- unos 2 años- me encogí de hombros.

- ¿¡Y NO TE AVERGÜENZAS!?- yo me encogí de hombros.

- ya paso alice, es muy tarde para arrepentimientos, ahora, ¿quien quiere ver una película?- mis hermanos y la mayoría de los cullen levantaron la mano- que bien, escojan una, yo iré a comprar palomitas y refrescos- dije saliendo de la casa, escuchaba como todos eligieron una película diferente, cuando llegue a mi coche vi a edward recargado en el.

- bella, ¿podríamos hablar?- ¿sera que no le gusto que lo besara?

* * *

**lo se, he tardado, pero mi mama y hermanos no me prestaban la compu, este capitulo se los dejo y espero les guste, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, y porfiss dejen review con sus opiniones.**

** chicas, alguien me ha mandado energía pervertida (_con esto de energia pervertida no quiere decir que pondre lemmons en los capitulos, pero si que seran un poco mas pervertidos)_ quería saber si quieren que la use en algunos próximos capítulos, solo si quieren, avísenme por medio de un review y así quizás haya acción entre edward y bella, XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_¿conocernos?_**

**_BPOV_**

- bella, ¿podríamos hablar?- ¿sera que no le gusto que lo besara? o ¿me querrá pedir perdón por lo de hace rato? hay que averiguarlo.

- claro edward, ¿esperas a que regrese o me acompañas?- pregunte y el no lo pensó nada.

- voy contigo- yo sonreí.

- bien- el me abrió la puerta del coche, yo entre en el y edward subió de copiloto, encendí el coche y acelere, espere unos minutos a que edward me dijera de que quería hablar pero no lo hizo, así que decidí preguntarle- ¿de que querías hablar edward?- el suspiro.

- son dos cosas- el dudo un momento pero continuo- te quería pedir perdón, no fue amable hablar mal de tu familia- yo asentí.

- tienes razón, no fue amable, pero te perdono, ¿que es lo otro?- edward sonrio, creo que soné muy ansiosa y mordí mi labio.

- bella, ayer me besaste, ¿lo recuerdas?- yo negué.

- no lo recuerdo, pero estoy segura de que fue bueno- edward frunció el seño.

- sabes bella, eres extraña- yo reí.

- es parte de mi encanto- le guiñe un ojo- ¿pero que tenia mi beso? no me lo has dicho- edward suspiro.

- me ha confundió- yo fruncí el seño.

- no entiendo, explícame- edward estaba nervioso, no necesitaba el don de jasper para saberlo.

- bella, siento que me gustas- bien, eso no lo esperaba, estacione el auto a un lado de la carretera, edward me veía fijamente esperando una reacción que le dijera algo.

- eso no lo esperaba- dije aturdida.

- bella, se que casi no nos conocemos, pero podemos hacerlo, ser amigos y si yo te gusto...-

- tu me gustas, eres sexy, pero no te conozco realmente, esta bien, conozca monos- edward sonrio como el gato de alicia in the wonderland.

- bien, empecemos por preguntas, una tu y una yo, empieza- dijo edward, pensé una pregunta.

- ¿cuantos años tienes?-

- 109, ¿cual es tu color favorito?- lo pensé un momento.

- eres un anciano- reí y edward frunció levemente el seño- depende- dije contestando a su pregunta, edward frunció mas el seño.

- ¿como?- yo suspire.

- hoy mi color favorito es café, mañana podría ser otro, no tengo uno especifico- dije encogiéndome de hombros- ¿que es lo mas vergonzoso o extraño que te ha pasado en tu existencia?- edward me miro extraño, creo que no esperaba mi pregunta.

- lo mas vergonzoso o extraño- edward lo pensó unos minutos- cuando por accidente termine solo en ropa interior ya que emmett me jugo una broma y fue cuando habíamos ido de casa- edward se veía apenado, estoy segura que mi cara mostraba mi confusión de su relato.

- ¿y donde queda lo vergonzoso?- edward frunció el seño.

- bella, quede en ropa interior- dijo edward como si fuera lo mas obvio.

- ¿y? ¿edward eso es lo mas vergonzoso de tu existencia?- el asintió, yo solo negaba- edward tendrás que pasar mas tiempo conmigo- edward hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

- bien, me toca- edward calló un momento- ¿que es lo mas vergonzoso o extraño que te ha pasado?- yo lo pensé.

- vergonzoso o extraño- lo pensé- extraño cuando jane y yo nos hicimos amigas y hermanas- sonreí al recordarlo- sabes, jane me odiaba, prácticamente yo le había quitado su favoritismo con mi padre y yo no tenia dones, así que ella siempre que podía me humillaba, un día después de haber tenido una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y yo ganara, jane intento usar su don en mi y no hizo efecto, me enoje tanto que termine usando su propio don con ella, ella ya no quería enfrentarme y hacerme enojar, así empezamos a ser amigas- en realidad jane era sumamente agresiva antes conmigo antes.

- ¿entonces es tu hermana por miedo?- yo rodee los ojos, ¿que no podía pensar bien de mi familia?

- al principio si, pero ahora somos hermanas- edward sonrio.

El camino al supermercado fue entre preguntas, risas y mas, edward era divertido, solo hacia falta un poco de valor para ser capaz de mostrarlo y yo tengo planeado que edward sea mas liberal, yo soy liberal y soy genial, edward seria interesante si lo emborrachara, pero eso seria después, primero lo primero, comprar mi comida chatarra para ver una película.

Compre palomitas extra mantequilla, refrescos, jugos, chocolates, galletas, helado, los ingredientes para preparar pasta y algunas otras comidas que quiero que esme me enseñe a cocinar, y lo mejor de convivir con vampiros normales y que tu seas la rara del grupo es que toda la comida deliciosa sera para ti, eso es tan genial. edward se la paso diciéndome que con toda esa comida explotaría, yo no lo creo, pero que mas da, ya había bajado dos paquetes de galletas y eso que solo fue eso ya que lo detuve.

- no creo que comas todo eso bella- edward seguía renegando de todo lo que compre de camino a casa, yo suspire.

- edward no sigas, lo comeré todo, no te preocupes- edward bufo.

- bella, eres vampiresa, no deberías comer eso- dijo edward con asco apuntando al asiento trasero donde iban mis compras.

- edward, no lo comerás tu- dije un tanto molesta, edward suspiro.

- lo siento bella, pero es un poco asqueroso ver tanta comida junta y solo para ti-

- bien edward, pero deja de hacerme sentir una asquerosa cerda que lo único que hace es comer- edward frunció el seño y se veía divertido con lo que dije.

- no te quiero hacer sentir así- rió un poco- pero te vez un poco graciosa diciendo que así te sientes- ahora yo fruncí el seño.

- algún día tu seras el cerdo asqueroso que solo come y sabrás que se siente- dije en un murmuro demasiado seria, edward solo dejo de reír y pensar en lo que dije.

El resto del camino a casa fue en silencio, edward tenia planeado preguntarles a mis hermanos o "chicos vulturis" como los llaman ellos, sobre si yo podía hacer eso, pero yo siempre cumplo mi palabra y aunque me cueste un siglo lo cumpliré. Al llegar a casa ya todos nos esperaban, escuche en sus mentes que veríamos batman.

- ¡al fin!- dijo la exagerada de alice- ¿porque tardaron tanto?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara, yo suspire.

- edward no me dejaba comprar mis galletas e intentaba bajar casi todas mis golosinas, según el, explotare en cualquier momento- edward miro al piso un tanto avergonzado y los chicos rieron al igual que esme y carlisle.

- bien, no importa, han llegado, busquen un lugar, yo haré las palomitas- yo asentí y le di las bolsas menos las de galletas, jugos y refrescos y todo lo relacionado a eso. Alice llego minutos después con mis palomitas, yo me acosté en el piso, ya que no cabíamos en los sillones y era mas espacioso.

en una parte de la película deje de prestar atención y solo veía mis palomitas, jugo y toda mi comida chatarra. La película era interesante, pero no quería verla del todo, ya que los pensamientos de lo que había dicho edward hoy no me dejaban concentrarme, ¡yo le gustaba! el me gustaba, era sexy y todo lo que siempre desee, aunque no quiera a mi familia.

- woow, esa moto es genial- dijo emmett un tanto emocionado, inconscientemente voltee a la televisión y me sorprendí al ver una moto tan genial, juro que si fuera una persona le pediría que se casara conmigo, escuche un "mierda" que jane murmuro pero no le preste atención.

- ¿quien eligió esa película?- preguntaron todos mis hermanos a coro.

- yo, ¿porque?- dijo emmett sin entender.

- tu se la compraras- emmett frunció el seño.

- ¿de que hablan?- jane suspiro.

- lo siento emmett, pero bella nos ha dejado en la ruina a todos nosotros y el amo la ha castigado por destrozar su avión, así que como ella no tiene dinero te chantajeara hasta que caigas, a parte, bella habia dejado de prestar atención a la película y tu la hiciste verla- emmett seguía sin comprender como los demás cullen.

- ¿porque bella chantajeara a emmett?- pregunto edward con el seño fruncido.

- por esa moto- dijeron mis hermanos al unisono señalando la televisión.

* * *

**bien ahí tienen, un poco de lo que tratara el próximo capitulo y en cuanto a lo hot, sera cuando bella y edward avancen un poco mas en su relación por ahora eso es todo, pero se imaginan a emmett comprándole a bella la moto de batman, seria genial, la idea me ha venido desde hace días y estaba viendo como incluirla :) perdonen por no actualizar antes las quiero cuídense y déjenme reviews ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_convencer a emmett y un poco mas._**

**_BPOV_**

- por esa moto- dijeron mis hermanos al unisono señalando la televisión.

yo no quitaba mi mirada de la televisión, pero escuchaba perfectamente como emmett se negaba a querer comprar esa moto, yo la compraría pero no tengo el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, mi padre me tiene castigada, jane ya no tiene dinero y los chicos solo que junten el de todos ellos para querer comprármela, cosa que no creo que quieran.

- alice, ¿tienes computadora?- ella asintió y en menos de un minuto ya la tenia frente a mi- gracias- ella sonrio.

Estuve viendo en Internet en cuanto la vendían, tarde poco en encontrar una igual a la de batman, se podría decir que era la misma y todavía seguía en venta así que solo fue cuestión del precio y de decidir quien pagaría por ella, aunque eso ya lo tenia decidido, EMMETT.

- ¿hermano?- nadie contesto, voltee a ver a emmett- ¿emmett hermano?- el tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿que pasa bella?- yo sonreí y llegue a su lado.

- ¿me quieres?- mis hermanos sonrieron mientras que los cullen no sabían que hacia.

- si bella, te quiero- dijo emmett dudoso.

- ¿estas seguro?- el asintió- ¿me compras la moto de batman?- emmett abrió mucho los ojos.

- bella, eso debe valen una fortuna- dijo emmett, yo negué.

- solo cerca de un millón, no es tanto si piensas que me harás feliz- sonreí y emmett negó, lo que hizo que mis ojos se aguaran y me pusiera triste.

- bella, no me gastare mi dinero solo por comparte una moto- yo hice mi cara del gato con botas.

- pero me harás feliz- emmett negó y mis lagrimas fluyeron y mojaron mis mejillas, jane me miro a los ojos y me abrazo.

- una mierda, ¿chicos tienen el dinero?- mis hermanos negaron- dime que no estas lo suficientemente triste- me dijo jane.

- si lo estoy, papa no querrá darme dinero, estoy castigada por su avión- dije entre sollozos, jane se separo un poco.

- ¿que le hiciste al avión bella?- yo relate como es que romper cosas cuando estas aburrido suena muy musical y como mi padre me quito mis tarjetas.

- ¿y dices que solo fueron tus tarjetas?- pregunto alec y yo asentí.

- si hubieras sido alguien mas estarías echas cenizas- yo fruncí el seño.

- ¿y emmett?- no me había dado cuenta de que ni el ni rosalie se encontraban en la sala.

- creo que no quieres saber- dijo edward y jasper negó.

- ¿en donde?- susurre, todos fruncieron el seño.

- bella no...- edward iba a continuar pero no lo deje.

- solo dime, para no pasar por ahí- el asintió dudoso.

- en el garaje, no...- no lo deje terminar ya que corrí hasta llegar y abrí la puerta, emmett estaba en boxers y rosalie en su ropa interior sonreí por que no quería encontrarlos en el acto.

- emmett, me prestas para comprar mi moto, te devolveré el dinero- rosalie puso cara de no creer de lo que fui capaz, pero ¡es una moto genial!

- bella, no podías esperar- medio gruño emmett, yo negué.

- no creo- rosalie me fulminaba con la mirada y pensé, quizás si interrumpía mas momentos de estos decidan comprármela.

- bella no te comprare, la moto, así que déjanos continuar- rosalie bufo.

- creo que ya no tengo motivación, me voy- emmett frunció el seño y me miro feo.

- bella, ¿que has echo?- yo fruncí el seño.

- ¿preguntarte si me compras una moto?- emmett negó furioso.

- interrumpir una excelente cesión de sexo bella- y salio echo una furia, yo solo sonreí, pronto tendría mi moto.

Ya casi amanecía así que decidimos ir a casa, tenia que ir a la escuela en una hora y aun no sabia que ponerme, en mi ausencia en la casa de los cullen no pasaría nada ya que rosalie no quería tener sexo, creo que interrumpí las otras dos veces que lo intentaron, eso no me hacia sentir bien, ya que a mi no me gustaría que interrumpieran en una buena cesión, pero al pensar en mi con la moto de batman, me siento mejor. Hoy me vestí un poco aniñada, un jeans color rosa bebe, una camiseta manga 3/4 blanca, unos converse rosas, una chaqueta blanca, me veía bien. Baje las escaleras, los chicos se veían serios y jane preparaba mi desayuno.

- ¿que les pasa?- jane fue la que me contesto.

- los vampiros de la misión se están acercando a forks- eso me sorprendió.

- ¿que tanto?-

-quizás en dos días mas estén aquí, podríamos detenerlos pero están en la ciudad y correríamos riesgo de que los humanos nos vean- yo asentí.

- dejen que lleguen, cuando estén aquí atacaremos- ellos asintieron.

Tome mi desayuno y fui al instituto en mi auto, el estacionamiento estaba casi lleno, solo había dos lugares, decidí estacionarme lo mas cerca de la entrada, así llegaría mas rápido a mi auto e iría a casa para salir a cazar con bob, hace días que no lo hacemos y creo que se entretendría bastante. el día de hoy mis clases fueron aburridas, claro a excepción de que decían que me veía bien, menos las envidiosas que decían que ellas iban mejores, claro con su ropa barata. Cuando por fin llego el almuerzo, como siempre pase por el pasillo de los baños y que sorpresa el olor de rosalie y emmett se encontraba ahí, decidí pasar y decirles que sexo en el instituto no era bueno.

- hola emmett, rosale- rosalie se veía frustrada.

- compra la puta moto emmett- rosalie salio echa una furia.

- ¿me la compraras?- pregunte feliz.

- si, juro que no vuelves a ver televisión si yo estoy presente- emmett iba a salir del baño pero yo lo abrace antes.

- gracias emm, eres el mejor- emmett bufo.

- sabes que lo hago para poder volver a tener sexo ¿verdad?- yo asentí y lo deje salir, me mire en el espejo y como lo esperaba mis ojos eran rosas, espere unos minutos para controlarme y volver a tener mis ojos normales.

Al llegar a la cafetería fui por mi alimento y me dirigí a mi mesa que comparto con angela, que ahora también estaba ben, el amigo de angela, aunque yo sabia que a ella le gustaba, salude y me senté, cogí un pedazo de pizza y lo mordí, angela me veía como si me quisiera decir algo, pero no me lo decía.

- ¿que pasa angela?- ella negó.

- nada bella- entonces supuse que no quería que ben nos escuchara.

- necesito ir al baño- dije tapando mi boca como si quisiera vomitar- angela me acompañas- ella me veía preocupada y asintió.

- claro bella, vamos- me acompaño al baño, ya que estábamos a punto de llegar decidí preguntarle.

- ¿que me querías decir?- ella frunció el seño.

- ¿has echo esto para saberlo?- yo asentí- bella pudiste esperar a gimnasia-

- angela dime- ella se sonrojo un poco.

- ben me ha pedido que sea su novia bella- ella sonrio, yo la abrace.

- felicidades angela, le has dicho que si ¿verdad?- ella asintió- entonces me alegro, eso hay que festejarlo- angela me sonrio.

- ¿como?- yo lo pensé.

- ¿vamos de compras?- pregunte con emoción, angela negó frenéticamente, yo fruncí el seño.

- bella, no me gustan las compras, mejor hagamos una pijamada- yo asentí.

- sera en mi casa- angela volvió a negar.

- esta bob, mejor en la mía, mama quiere conocerte- yo lo pensé y asentí.

El resto del día fue casi normal, edward seguía preguntándome cosas y yo a el, teníamos varias cosas en común, la música clásica, era una de ellas, aunque a mi me gusta la mayoría de la música. Cuando sonó el timbre, salí hacia mi auto, me espera un día de casería con bob.

* * *

**hola chicas, actualice rápido no creen, en este capitulo bella interrumpio unas buenas cesiones pero consiguio la moto, en eso de que bella interrumpiera a rosalie y emmett la idea me la dio thequeenredforever grasias por eso, quizas en el proximo capitulo bella conozca a jacob y los lobos, ¿no les gustaria? dejen reviews, las quiero chicas, grasias por todos sus comentarios ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_nuevos amigos y descubrimientos_**

**_BPOV_**

- bella, no iras sola- teníamos cerca de 30 minutos discutiendo jane y yo sobre ir a cazar yo sola con bob, yo no le veía nada de malo, pero jane dice que es peligroso y mas porque quiero ir en mi edad de 3 años.

- jane, hemana, vo sola ados- ya me había cansado de que no me dejara salir, por eso esta vez corrí y bob venia detrás, al parecer jane no quería seguirme, eso era bueno.

Bob y yo corrimos por un rato hasta llegar a un río, era hermoso, vi a un venado del otro lado y sin pensarlo me lance a el, era rico, aunque no tanto como el helado de fresa y vainilla, eso si es delicioso, aun no terminaba con mi presa cuando escuche un gruñido y varios mas, no eran de bob eso es seguro, me gire para encontrarme con 4 basnoch (Bandersnatch de alice in the wonderland, bella es bebe por eso no lo pronuncia bien, ademas es difícil sin leerlo XD) estoy segura que tenia la boca abierta.

- WOW- si me dijeran que parecía el gato de alicia por mi sonrisa, no lo dudaría- que onitos- me acerque un poco a ellos y me gruñeron, yo fruncí el seño- se upone que tenen que sel adolabes- uno de esos basnoch se escondió en unos arboles, bob se acerco gruñendo les.

- ¿quien eres y que haces en nuestras tierras?- yo fruncí el seño, no lo había visto.

- so bella, etaba cazando co bob mi macota, sauda bob- bob gruño- ¿tu eles?- el hombre me veía con lastima y se veía enojado.

- sam uley- yo sonreí.

- hola sam, ¿so tuyos?- dije señalando a los basnoch, sam sonrio y negó- sabe, yo vi uno en alicia en e pais de la mavillas- sam soltó una carcajada, los basnoch gruñeron, y se escondieron- ¿que te lies?- sam negó.

- con quien nos confundes enana chupasangres- yo fruncí el seño al apodo, ademas esta vez estoy segura de que ellos no estaban aqui, eran dos hombre mas y una mujer.

- o no te conoco, ¿nonde etan los banoch?- todos fruncieron el seño.

- ¿los que?- pregunto la única mujer que se encontraba.

- ¿a vito alisa?-

- ¿alicia in the wonderland?- yo asentí- si la he visto- contesto.

- lo banoch e el pelo giante banco que ataca a alisa en bazo- todos se veían raros.

- bien nos desviamos del tema, ¿porque eres tan chiquita y que haces aquí?- yo rodee los ojos.

- vie a cazal co bob y vi u venao de ete ado, asi que o cazé, y apalecilon los banoch peo se fuelon- dije con un puchero- y no so chiquita, teno deseis anos- el tal sam frunció el seño.

- pareces de tres- yo sonreí.

- e pate e mi do, ¿me veo onita?- algunos asintieron, yo sonreí mas- ¿me audan a econta a lo banoch?- pregunte con un puchero.

- enana chupasangre, no puedes estar en estas tierras, este es nuestro territorio así que no vuelvas- sin querer ya estaba llorando.

- ¿que no elamo amigo? a ema, aqui hay banosh ala no- mis mejillas estaban mojadas por las lagrimas, los chicos que estaban aquí me veían raro.

- ¿que no los chupasangres no lloran?- pegunto uno de los chicos, el que se veía mas joven y amable, los demás se encogieron de hombros.

- nade me quele- me acerque en un movimiento rápido a sam y abrace sus piernas, el se tenso- ¿poque no me quele?- todos se veían raros.

- sabes que apenas te conozco ¿verdad?- yo asentí- ¿y que eres nuestro enemigo?- yo negué y lo mire- sabes, nosotros somos licantropos, no de los de alicia- yo me limpie las lagrimas.

- ¿utede elan los banoch?- ellos asintieron, yo sonreí de oreja a oreja- ¿y peden hacece banoch?-

- lobos- corrigieron todos al unisono.

- da gual, ¿me peden paseal? pofis, pofis, pofis- hice mi hermoso puchero.

- solo si prometes no volver a estas tierras- dijo sam, yo fruncí el seño y negué.

- nop, utede vive aqui y so mi amigo asi que vende a vicitalos-

- bella, pequeña chupasangre no puedes venir, eres peligrosa- de mis ojos salieron mas lagrimas.

- no so peligosa, no me lo comele si eso le peocupa, me da aco la sangue humana, la animal tamben pelo sabe mejol y me como comida de humano, ¿poque no pedo velos aquí?- los banoch me veían sorprendidos.

- ¿tus ojos son azules?- preguntaron los chicos banoch, yo asentí.

- pequeña no es bueno que vengas, podrías lastimar a alguien y no nos arriesgaremos- dijo sam.

- sam ya has escuchado, no bebe sangre humana- defendió el chico mas joven.

- ¿como te amas?- el se puso a mi estatura y extendió su mano.

- mi nombre es seth bella- yo sonreí y lo abrace.

- hola seth, ¿queles se mi amigo?- el asintió- que ben, hay que il de complas junto- mi estomago hizo un pequeño gruñido, nunca lo habia echo antes, eso me asusto- ¡molile!- exclame horrorizada y llore con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¿tienes hambre?- seth se alejo un poco.

- nunca... había... echo... eso- dije entre sollozos- ¡molile!- y sin darme cuenta me encontraba detrás de ¿demetri?

- ¿que le hicieron?- pregunto con rabia.

- demetli, vo a molil- y para aclararlo mi estomago hizo ese extraño ruido, demetri me miro sorprendido.

- bella, ¿que te pasa?- pregunto demetri preocupado- pequeña iremos a casa y te pondras bien, no te preocupes-

- no se que teno dem- me tire al piso de rodillas- pelo molile y ante de hacelo quelo que sepa que los quelo a todos- y me recosté en el piso.

- vamos no seas dramática- dijo seth conteniendo la risa- solo tienes hambre, ¿que comes?- yo lo mire frunciendo el seño.

- ¿tu que sabe? molile y ¿te bulas de mi?- el soltó unas risitas.

- bella, siempre tenemos hambre y nuestros estómagos hacen ese ruido para pedirnos comida- yo suspire aliviada.

- ¿entonces esta bien?- pregunto dem mas relajado.

- etonce, ¿no molile?- todos los banoch negaron- que beno, aun tenia que il de compas con utedes y compa juguete- demetri rió.

- bella ¿podrías dejar de pensar en comprar?- yo negué, dem suspiro- ¿que quieres comer?- yo lo pensé.

- quelo lasagna y jugo de nalanja- el asintio y llamo a jane- ¿quelen come co migo?- todos negaron.

- tenemos cosas que hacer, pero tu puedes venir a vernos después- yo sonreí de oreja a oreja y asentí frenéticamente.

Después de eso nos despedimos y bob, dem y yo volvimos a casa, mi estomago me jugo sucio, pensé que moriría, ese sonido es horrible y se repitió muchas veces hasta que llegamos a casa y jane me sirvió mi rica lasagna la cual termine completamente, y yo que creía que solo comía por gusto, pero ahora veo que no.

* * *

**¿que les parece? bella casi muere del susto que le dio su estomago y dramatizo un poco, pero me pareció divertido y demetri todo preocupado por su hermanita ¿no es tierno? pero bien, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, las quiero y todo, cuídense y déjenme un pequeño review ;D**


	19. Chapter 19

_**NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA**_

_**¡bromas y mas!**_

_**BPOV**_

Instituto, hoy le tengo un puto odio al instituto, ¿porque? porque gracias a ellos, no pude ir a ver a mis amigos lobitos, quizás me extrañen y por venir no pude ir a verlos, eso es lo peor, ademas jane me obligo a venir y no quiere que los vuelva a ver, según ella me quieren matar lenta y dolorosamente, eso es una mierda, ellos jamas me harían daño, son mis amigos, confió en ellos, aunque solo los conozco desde ayer. Estaba aburrida, literatura me estaba jodiendo mi mañana, eso nunca antes había pasado, pero el día de hoy era una mierda, así que decidí divertirme a mi estilo, tome una hoja de mi libreta y escribí "jódete cabrón" la hice bola y la aventé sin que nadie me viera al primero que vi, le golpeo en la cabeza y la recogió, la leyó y se puso rojo de coraje, vi que escribió algo y la aventó a un joven de atrás, esto se veía divertido, el otro lo leyó y no pude evitar ver en su mente que había escrito ahora la nota decía "jódete cabrón, vete a la mierda", siguieron aventando el papel, claro como no sabían quien lo había aventado terminaba en otras manos, y algún tarado no la tiro bien y cayo en el escritorio del profesor, se encabrono totalmente.

- ¿¡QUIEN ME ESCRIBIÓ TODO ESTO!? ¿¡ASÍ QUIEREN SER ALGUIEN ALGÚN DÍA!? ¿¡QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN QUIEN FUE!?- nadie hablaba, eran unos miedosos, ni que se fueran a morir por decir quien fue- ¿¡NO PIENSAN HABLAR!? son unos putos miedosos- dijo el profesor, eso me encabrono a mi, nadie me insulta aunque sea indirectamente y sale victorioso.

- sabe quien chingado empezó, yo lo hice, hasta que le llego y si le queda el saco...- el profesor se puso rojo.

- ¿que dijiste?- se veía muy enojado, pero me importa una mierda.

- que si le queda el saco, se lo ponga- todos me veían asombrados.

- pues no me queda niña- niña la mierda que hizo hoy.

- ademas de sordo, gordo- dije sonriendo con malicia.

- SAL DE MI CLASE AHORA, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER- yo reí a carcajadas.

- ¿y usted cree que yo a usted si? ni que fuera robert pattinson- tome mis cosas y salí riendo a mas no poder.

Esperar a que llegara matemáticas era una mierda, así que tenia que pensar en que hacer, pero no me venia nada a la cabeza que pudiera hacer yo sola, a la próxima arrastrare a alguien conmigo. Empece a jugar mario bross en mi teléfono, en eso alguien se aclaro la garganta, no mire quien era ya que una: perdería, dos: era el olor de un cullen.

- bella- dijo el identificado como jasper.

- ¿que pasa?- mierda, perdí. mire a jasper, se veía enojado.

¿sabes lo que has echo?- yo lo pensé unos momentos.

- perder en el juego- jasper suspiro de frustración y negó.

- has echo que me enoje por cosas que no me interesan y me saquen del salón- yo reí a carcajadas- no es gracioso- dijo sentándose a mi lado en el suelo.

- ¿tu que has echo?- el sonrio.

- estaba en historia y se de ella, el profesor decía cosas que no eran y en eso me empece a enojar y a discutir con el maestro y le dije que era un mentiroso, se enojo y me saco de clase, ¿tu que has echo?-

- escribí en una hoja, jódete cabrón y la tire al primero que vi, el escribió vete a la mierda y la tiro a alguien mas, ese alguien escribió y la tiro a alguien mas y así se fueron, hasta que alguien hizo que cayera en el escritorio del profesor, el se enojo y empezó a gritar que si quien le había escrito eso, yo me iba a quedar callada hasta que dijo "son unos putos miedosos"- trate de imitar la voz del profesor- yo no me quede callada ya que me insulto, indirectamente, pero lo hizo y le dije que fui yo y que si le quedaba el saco se lo pusiera, el dijo "que dijiste" entonces yo se lo repetí y el dijo "pues no me queda" y yo le respondí "ademas de sordo, gordo"- jasper se estaba riendo a carcajadas- entonces el me dijo que me saliera y que no quería volver a verme y ¿sabes que le dije?- jasper negó aun riendo- dije "¿y usted cree que yo a usted si? ni que fuera robert pattinson"- jasper se agarraba el estomago y reía mucho.

- sabes bella, emmett estará orgulloso de ti- dijo cuando logro calmarse un poco.

- ¿tu crees?- el asintió- sabes me agradas jasper- el me sonrio.

- y tu a mi bella, pero cuando tengas una broma en mente dime, te ayudare- eso me dio una gran idea y jasper lo noto, ya que rió fuertemente- ¿que tienes en mente?- yo sonreí con malicia.

- ¿crees que alice quiera ir de compras?- el hizo una mueca- vamos, sera genial, ademas necesito de tu ayuda- el asintió.

- ira cuando quieras- yo sonreí.

- iremos hoy, ¿crees que los demás quieran venir?- el negó.

- no creo, pero dime que tienes en mente- pensé en decirle pero no.

- ¡sorpresa!, ayúdame a que vallan todos y lo sabrás- jasper puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

El timbre sonó y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y un "no lo olvides". El resto de las clases planee mi broma, seria genial, se la haría a emmett, todo saldría perfecto y para que alice no lo viera utilice mi escudo físico, suerte que puede estar como una segunda piel, si no seria extraño que nadie pudiera estar tan cerca. A la hora del almuerzo cogí poca comida, escuchaba como jasper les contaba a los cullen lo que paso anteriormente, todos reían y como dijo jasper, emmett me miraba orgulloso, el era extraño.

- bella, ¿enserio insultaste al profesor de literatura?- pregunto angela con asombro, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

- es un cabrón- angela rió y algunos cullen también lo hicieron.

Así paso el almuerzo, al parecer todos sabían lo que hice y la verdad, no me interesaba. En la hora de biología convencí a edward de acompañarme de compras, al principio se negaba, pero vamos, soy bella la que logra lo que quiere, termino cediendo, no fue tan difícil, solo dije "edward hazlo por mi" con mi hermoso puchero y trabajo echo. jasper le dijo a alice mis planes y ella feliz acepto, rosalie iba porque quería comprar y emmett porque rosalie lo obligo, los hombres eran fáciles. A la hora de la salida, alice se fue conmigo y jasper con edward en el volvo, emmett y rosalie en el auto del primero, hoy seria un día totalmente divertido.

- ¿que piensas comprar bella?- no lo pensé mucho.

- vestidos y ropa interior, la necesito- alice sonrio y asintió.

- yo comprare ropa para todos, edward ya esta pasado de moda y jasper, no se que hace con su ropa, cada vez hay menos ropa que use y yo tengo que re modelar mi guardarropa, hay mucho que comprar- yo asentí, en realidad yo nunca he re modelado completamente mi guardarropa, dejo lo que mas me gusta de todo lo que tengo y remplazo lo que no.

El resto del camino hablamos de compras, moda y todo lo relacionado a eso, por eso me gustaba hablar con alice, me entiende en ese punto, es mi alma gemela, eso lo pensamos ambas y si me gustaran las mujeres la conquistaría, pero como ese no es el caso, solo somos amigas. Llegamos al centro comercial y cuando los demás ya estuvieron con nosotras entramos. En las primeras 10 tiendas entramos juntas, claro, después me desvié con el pretexto de tener hambre, jasper se ofreció a acompañarme, la broma empezaría.

- ¿que planeas?- me arregle la ropa para que pareciera mas sensual, jasper me miraba como si fuera loca, pero mis planes cambiaron cuando emmett nos vio.

- hey chicos, ¿que harán?- jasper no pudo quedarse callado y le contó que haríamos una broma- ¿puedo ayudarlos? por favor- hizo un puchero.

- esta bien, denme un numero de móvil, que no sea de ustedes- jasper lo pensó y con una sonrisa me lo dio.

- ahora observen- ellos hicieron lo que les pedí, me acerque a una heladería estaba un joven, no era lindo pero serviría- hola- sonreí, mordí mi labio y pestañee un poco, el joven callo y me sonrio "sensual" ja por favor.

- hola preciosa, ¿que te doy?- eso parecía doble sentido, da igual.

- quiero un helado de fresa, por favor- el me lo dio un rato después, pague y antes de irme hizo lo que esperaba.

- hey...- espero a que le diera mi nombre.

- jo, me llamo jo, pero dime dete mis amigos así me llaman- el asintió.

- dete, ¿me das tu numero?- asentí de nuevo, apunte el numero que me dieron los chicos.

- aquí esta, casi siempre lo guardan mis amigos, pero pregunta por mi- el asintió y yo le guiñe un ojo, cuando llegue donde los chicos me esperaban, sonreían.

Estuve dando ese numero a unos cuantos chicos mas, claro hasta que nos topamos con alice y el resto, estuvimos paseando una hora mas, claro hasta que los chicos se "cansaron" cosa imposible ya que los vampiros no se cansan, pero esta bien, decidimos ir a dar una vuelta, llegamos a un parque, era muy lindo, había una fuente, era una vista hermosa. En todo el camino edward recibió llamadas, sera que...

- ¡QUE ESTE NO ES EL NUMERO DE NINGUNA JO NI DETE!- grito edward- ¿QUIEN ES JO O DETE?- jasper, emmett y to nos miramos y reímos a carcajadas.

- ES JÓDETE- dijimos a coro los tres, rosalie y alice entendieron la broma y también rieron.

- ¿quien lo ha echo?- dijo edward enfadado y los traidores de jasper y emmett me señalaron- corre- advirtió edward y eso hice, corrí a velocidad humana, ya que había humanos, edward querrá matarme.

* * *

**¿que dicen? ¿les gusto? ¿que le hará edward a bella? pobre edward todos diciéndole que se joda y el sin darse cuenta, dejen reviews para saber si les ha gustado o si no, en el próximo capitulo saldrá que le hizo edward a bella, las quiero cuídense y no lo olviden, dejen review ;***


	20. Chapter 20

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_recompensame_**

**_EPOV_**

Bella se fue con jasper y emmett a comprar videojuegos, debí ir con ellos, pero alice no me dejo, dijo algo de cambiar mi guardarropa y eso significa que tengo que poner un limite a sus compras. Entramos en unas 20 si no es que a mas tiendas, alice era una adicta, según ella bella compra mas, pero ella casi no compro nada. Un rato después encontramos a bella emmett y jasper juntos, por alguna razón que desconozco jasper y emmett se rieron cuando me vieron, trate de leer su mente, pero jasper pensaba en practicas de combate y emmett en un vídeo juego nuevo. Estuvimos un rato paseando, yo caminaba cerca de bella, cuando recibí una llamada de un numero desconocido, no iba a contestar pero la curiosidad gano.

- ¿si? ¿quien habla?- pregunte y del otro lado del teléfono solo se escuchaba una respiración.

- hola, habla, carlos, ¿esta dete?-

- ¿quien?- ¿quien diablos es dete?

- jo, dete, ¿esta?-

- lo siento, numero equivocado- colgué.

Seguimos caminando y yo seguía recibiendo esas estúpidas llamadas preguntando por una jo y una dete, me cagaba que mi teléfono siguiera sonando y que todos preguntaran por ella, seguía diciendo que era numero equivocado, pero todos seguían insistiendo, hasta que explote.

- ¡QUE ESTE NO ES EL NUMERO DE NINGUNA JO NI DETE!- grite exasperado y colgué- ¿¡QUIEN ES JO O DETE!?- pregunte a nadie, emmett bella y jasper se miraron y rieron a carcajadas.

- ES JODETE- gritaron al unisono, alice y rosalie no entendieron al principio pero después estaban riendo, hasta que comprendí, ¡ME HICIERON UNA JODIDA BROMA!

- ¿quien lo ha echo?- pregunte enfadado, jasper y emmett señalaron a bella y esta solo dejo de reír- corre- advertí y ella lo hizo, corrió a velocidad humana, ya que había humanos alrededor.

Estuve persiguiendo a bella, llegamos al bosque donde no había humanos y ella fue a su velocidad vampirica, era rápida, pero íbamos casi iguales, tenia que hacer algo para atrapar a esa chiquilla. di un salto y caí encima de ella, bella se removía y trataba de alejarme pero no me alejaría, la tenia muy cerca.

- edward juro que no sabia que era tu numero de móvil, yo se lo pedí a los chicos, la broma seria para emmett, pero el llego y jasper me dio el tuyo- decía bella sonriendo jodida mente sexy, si seguía así, me pondría muy duro.

- bella, el problema es que he recibido demasiadas llamadas y en todas me decían "jódete" eso no es agradable- bella rió, esa risa es lo mejor que he escuchado en mi vida.

- vamos eddy, es solo una broma- eddy, que bien sonaba cuando ella lo decía- es mas, te recompensare-

- ¿como lo harás?- eso de "recompensare" sonaba bien.

- así- bella movió sus manos y tomo mi cuello, de un momento a otro nuestras bocas estaban unidas, su lengua pidió entrar a mi boca, yo acepte y nuestras lenguas estuvieron en una lucha que sabíamos ninguno ganaría. Bella era demasiado buena besando, su boca era lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida, como sera tener esa boca en... ¡edward deja de pensar eso, ella aun no es tu novia y ya quieres meterla en tu cama! bella gimió, eso me encanto- edward- murmuro separando nuestras bocas, nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas, aunque no necesitáramos respirar.

- bella- ella sonrio y joder, por que tiene que ser tan sexy.

- los chicos vienen en mi rescate, tenemos que levantarnos- mierda seguíamos en el suelo, me levante y ayude a bella a hacerlo- ¿entonces? ¿aceptas mi recompensa?-

- necesitare otros dos de esos para perdonarte completamente- ella rió fuertemente y asintió.

- eres insaciable cullen- siguió riendo, yo la tome de la cintura y bese su cuello.

- solo de ti- ella sonrio y beso mi mejilla.

Y como había dicho bella, los demás llegaron unos minutos después y sonrieron al vernos, emmett se acerco y quito a bella de mis brazos y el la abrazo, "deja a mi hermanita edward" bella rió, creo que escucho lo que emmett me dijo en su mente, le pego un golpe en el brazo y otro a jasper, estos se quejaron con un "auch".

- ¿porque me pegas?- dijeron al unisono, cosa que nos hizo reír a todos.

- son unos traidores, me delataron- se quejo bella e hizo un adorable puchero.

- vamos bella, no te fue tan mal o ¿si?- bella sonrio, mordió su labio y negó, eso me hizo sonreír y a todos reír.

- tendré que recompensar a edward- dijo encogiendo ce de hombros, jasper y emmett dejaron de reír y se pusieron serios.

- ¿como?- preguntaron ambos, escuche sus pensamientos y ambos pensaban cosas sucias de como bella me recompensaría, claro que ambos alejaron esos pensamientos ya que la quieren como una hermana, bella rió a carcajadas.

- son unos mal pensados de mierda, solo le daré un par de besos, los míos son los mejores, hasta a jane le gustaron- todos la miramos atónitos.

- ¿¡BESASTE A JANE!?- preguntamos a coro, bella sonrio y asintió.

- el día que les lleve serenata, le pregunte si le gusto y ella dijo que si, eso fue un golpe bajo para felix- dijo bella sonriendo con malicia.

- ¿entonces recomenzaras a edward con besos?- pregunto alice sonriendo.

- así es, pero solo un par de ellos, pueden agotarse- todos nos reímos de las locuras de bella- chicos hora de irnos- todos asentimos y avanzamos, me sorprendió mucho cuando bella tomo mi mano, pero no la soltaría por nada.

Al llegar a los autos, bella subió al suyo, alice y jasper fueron conmigo y emmett y rose en el jeep, bella iría a su casa ya que sus hermanos la esperan, cuando recibió la llamada de jane, no se oía muy feliz, dijo algo un unos perros y bella dijo que estaba con nosotros de compras, pero aun así dijo que quería que volviera a su casa, al parecer tenían algo importante que decirle. bella se despidió de nosotros con un beso en la mejilla y se fue, ya quiero que sea mañana y volver a verla y quizás le cobre otro beso.

* * *

**¿que dicen? bella recompenso un poco a edward, ¿para que querrán a bella? si dejan muchos reviews tratare de actualizar mas pronto, ¿que dicen? se que este capitulo lo hice mas corto, pero tratare de que el próximo sea mas largo**


	21. Chapter 21

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_nomadas_**

**_BPOV_**

La llamada de jane me preocupo un poco, ademas de que me acuso de estar con mis amigos lobos, cuando le dije que estaba con los cullen no me creyó pero de un momento a otro dijeron que necesitábamos hablar, los chicos se fueron en sus autos y yo me dirigí a casa en el mio, cuando llegue todos me esperaban y estaba mis amigos, yo sonreí y salí de mi auto con mi super velocidad y abrace a seth, todos me miraban extraño.

- bella, ellos no te conocen en tu edad- me riño alec, yo me separe de seth y sonreí.

- hola amigos, soy bella- muchos fruncieron el seño, después seth me devolvió el abrazo de hace un momento.

- estas diferente- dijeron varios de ellos a coro, yo me reí un poco.

- mi otra edad es por un don- seth me miraba con curiosidad, al igual que los demás lobitos- bien, ¿que pasa? ¿porque la urgencia?-

- se han adelantado, estarán aquí mañana- estaba confundida, ¿quien...? algo hizo click- bella, los nómadas, estarán aquí mañana- asentí, todos me miraban esperando una orden.

- ¿aproximadamente cuanto tiempo tenemos?- pregunte amarrando mi cabello en una cola.

- lo mas posible es que lleguen en la mañana- dijo demetri, yo asentí.

- ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?- pregunte con una sonrisa a seth y los demás.

- bella, nosotros ayudaremos en su pelea, son nuestras tierras- dijo sam con tono de líder.

- ustedes no pelearan- todos ellos me miraban como si no les importara lo que dijera- ustedes se van a casa y nos dejan encargarnos- sam negó, al igual que algunos mas de ellos.

- no haremos eso- dijo sam, yo solo asentí.

- eso harán sam, ustedes no están entrenados como nosotros, ademas si algo les pasa me harán sentir culpable- dije con un puchero de los que nadie se niega.

- iremos bella- yo fruncí el seño, nadie se me ha negado nunca, me sentía humillada.

- hagan lo que quieran- me cruce de brazos.

- bien, nos vemos en la pelea, adiós- asentí y me despedí de todos.

Mis hermanos se veían nerviosos, nunca los había visto así, al parecer saben algo que yo no, pero me lo hubieran dicho ya, aunque quizás sea que me tienen una sorpresa, aunque saben que no me gustan, pero la aceptaría, nunca dejaría un regalo, ¡ya quiero mi sorpresa! estoy mas que emocionada por ella.

- ¿que les pasa?- pregunte entre emocionada y enojada, todos me miraron con cierto nerviosismo.

- nada bella- respondieron a coro, eso es signo de que tengo razón.

- saben que tarde o temprano lo sabre, por algo me llamo isabella vulturi- mis hermanos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

- son muchos nómadas bella, tienen demasiados- fruncí el seño, ¿no me tienen un regalo?

- bella, cariño, no estés triste, vamos a ganar la lucha, solo que la tendremos un poco difícil- yo asentí, si supieran porque estoy triste.

- bella, cariño, ve a dormir, nosotros te despertaremos, ¿que dices?- acepte a regañadientes, no me tenían ningún regalo, eso es una mierda, ya me veía en un coche nuevo o con un colgante nuevo, quizás un teléfono, mierda, ahora tengo que ir de comprad de nuevo, tengo muchas cosas que comprar.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, lo que se es que uno: había un terremoto o dos: alguien salta en mi cama, deseo creer que es la primer opción, no me gustaría creer que alguien salte en mi preciosa cama, aunque se que lo hacen. cuando empezaron a decir mi nombre, trate de ignorarlos, saben que no me gusta que me despierten, pero todo el tiempo lo hacen, me lleve una almohada a la cabeza, aunque sabia no funcionaria.

- ¿que quieren?- gruñí, los chicos rieron.

- bells, no seas dormilona, despierta, los nómadas llegaran en una hora, los lobos ya lo saben- volví a gruñir, ¡por esos me tengo que levantar agh!

- que yo sepa, no tengo cita con ellos- mis hermanos rieron.

- bella, si quieres desayunar antes de irnos, ¡despierta!- dijo alec divertido por todo esto.

- ash, matare a esos por tener que despertarme- gruñí y me levante, me sentía mas que enojada.

- bella, cálmate, tus ojos están carmesí- gruñí

- todo es culpa de esos estúpidos que no pueden venir mas tarde- demetri me abrazo por la cintura.

- vamos gatita, vete a duchar, jane esta haciendo tu desayuno- yo asentí y les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Me bañe en tiempo récord, no estaba de humor para una gran ducha, me vestí con ropa negra de cuero y botas hasta la rodilla con tacón, baje las escaleras, sin hacer ruido milagrosamente y escuche que hablaban en voz muy baja y también rápido de la pelea que tendríamos hoy, se escuchaban un poco preocupados así que decidí escuchar un poco.

- no creo que ella tenga que ir, es fuerte si, pero ellos son demasiados, sera difícil acabar con ellos- dijo jane, eso me dejo confundida.

- sabes que no se quedara, quizás la mayoría morimos pero hay que protegerla de todos esos- dijo alec firme, nadie dijo nada así que supongo que asintieron.

- sera mejor que nos cambiemos, bella llegara en cualquier momento- dijo felix, yo me aleje un poco, sin hacer ruido.

- hey chicos, ¿donde están?- pregunte y todos salieron de la cocina con una sonrisa que no les llegaba a los ojos- ¿que hacían?- pregunte abrazando a alec que era el que estaba mas cerca.

- te esperábamos, tardaste muy poco bella- me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

- tenia hambre, ademas no tenia ganas de una ducha tan larga- todos asintieron.

Termine de desayunar y todos nos fuimos a donde encontraríamos a los idiotas de los nómadas con su gran ejercito, los lobos ya estaban ahí, salude a todos y de pronto me llego una vicion, creí haber desactivado ese don.

-VISIÓN-

estábamos rodeados de neófitos, había muchos de ellos y otros mas en el piso, me tenían rodeada cinco de ellos, uno me tomo por la espalda, alec se alejo de los que lo tenían rodeado y vino a ayudarme, yo se lo agradecí con la mirada, vi que alguien me iba a atacar así que fui hacia el, de pronto un grito desgarrador proveniente de alec me alerto, cuando me gire un neófito tenia su brazo, y estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza

- FIN VISIÓN-

Cuando salí de la visión todos estaban en posición de ataque, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba en una, me di cuenta de que había mas pisadas de lo que imagine en un momento, de pronto nos vimos rodeados de todos ellos, mis hermanos se veían preocupados y los lobos estaban entre emocionados, enojados y tenían un poco de miedo, supongo que a no salir de aquí vivos, pero todos saldremos, es una promesa.

- vean que tenemos aquí, chicos al parecer ellos están aquí por el territorio, les quieren quitar su alimento- todos gruñeron, o por lo menos la mayoría.

De un momento a otro estábamos siendo atacados, trataba de ayudar a mis hermanos y a mis amigos, pero los putos no me dejaban dar ni un solo paso, estoy segura que mis ojos eran de un carmesí brillante, termine con los neófitos que me tenían rodeada y llegaron mas, uno me tomo de la espalda y alec me ayudo, le agradecí con la mirada, vi como uno de los neófitos venia a atacarme, así que yo también lo ataque, cuando termine un grito desgarrador proveniente de alec me alerto, un neófito tenia su brazo e iba por su cabeza, de pronto una ira me inundo, no se que paso, pero de un momento a otro solo quedaban unos veinte neófitos, siendo que eran mas de doscientos, alec, jane, felix, demetri y los lobos me veían como asombrados, no entiendo porque, pero yo seguí luchando, aun quedaban de esos malditos y no me dejaría vencer por ninguno de ellos. cuando menos pensé, ya no quedaban de ellos, eche los últimos cuerpos en el fuego que quizás alguno de los chicos encendió, me gire y todos me veían muy extraño.

- bella, ¿porque tus ojos se volvieron blancos y como hiciste para que de tu cuerpo saliera fuego?-

* * *

**LO SIENTO, enserio, se que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero mis clases han comenzado de nuevo y me tienen hasta la madre siendo que apenas y ayer fue mi primer día comprendan me tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda pero no prometo mucho, no abandonare ninguna de mis historias así que no se preocupen, aunque tarde, las terminare.**

**¿que dicen? ¿les gusto? lo habría echo mas largo pero con el poco tiempo que utilizo la compu, me fue imposible :'( recuerden dejarme un review y que las quiero a todas :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA**

**nuevos dones**

**BPOV**

- bella, ¿porque tus ojos se volvieron blancos y como hiciste para que de tu cuerpo saliera fuego?- yo lo mire con curiosidad y divertida por lo que había dicho.

- ¿ojos blancos? ¿fuego saliendo de mi?- alec y todos los presentes asintieron- están locos- reí a carcajadas, era divertido lo que decían.

- bella, hablamos enserio, de tus brazos salia fuego y con el quemaste a todos esos neófitos ademas llegaste a mi en una velocidad sorprendente- dijo alec, estaba sorprendido, como todos incluyéndome.

- bella, me preocupan los ojos blancos- dijo jane mas que preocupada, la abrace.

- no es nada hermana, ademas, ni que pudiera morir- dije con diversión, pero a nadie le agrado mi chiste, quizás lo intente mas tarde.

- bella, . .vida- dijo enfadada jane, ¡que humor de perros tienen!

- esta bien jane- sonreí un poco y ella me la devolvió- tenemos hambre jane, ¿puedes hacernos comida, incluyendo a mis amigos?- jane solo asintió, me monte en la espalda de uno de los lobos que vi, ¡eran muy grandes!

- hey bella, ¿jacob es cómodo?- mire en la dirección por la que hablo seth y estaba en su forma humana vestido con un pantalón.

- sip, es super cómodo algún día deben pasearme en su forma lobuna-dije sonriendo, seth se acerco y con unos movimientos, ya me encontraba en su espalda.

- por ahora pasearas en mi espalda y nadie mas se ha montado en ella- yo sonreí mucho, seth me miro un poco sonrojado.

- ¿soy la primera?- seth asintió sonriente- entonces es un honor- escuche varias risas pero no me importo.

Al llegar a casa todo fue divertido, pero cuando pedía algo, tenia que esperar ya que todos los lobos comían como si jamas lo hubieran echo, jane era la que hacia todo, los demás fueron a cambiarse y a ver televisión, así que jane solo insultaba en voz baja, que si no fuera vampiro ni siquiera sabría si habla. llevaba mas de cinco minutos que había pedido un tenedor, jane no me lo daba y no tenia planes de levantarme de mi puesto, me estaba molestando. de pronto un tenedor venia volando en mi dirección se quedo justo en frente de mi, como esperando a que lo tomara, toda la sala se había quedado en silencio y me veían sorprendidos.

- no sabia que tenias ese don, bella- dijo sorprendida jane, yo solo negué.

- yo tampoco- después de eso, ya no necesite a jane, cuando necesitaba a jane solo usaba ese don.

Al terminar de comer, todos decidimos ver una película, era una de terror, estaba que me moría, todos cada vez que yo daba un saltito se reían de mi, era mas que tenebrosa, cuando la película iba en una parte de suspenso y que en cualquier parte podría salir el fantasma, tocaron el timbre, de alguna manera termine en los brazos de jacob, todos se reían de mi y para escapar de eso yo fui a abrir, en la puerta estaban, edward, emmett, alice y jasper, edward estaba serio y jasper divertido, supongo que las emociones.

- hola chicos, ¿que hacen aquí?- salude a todos con un beso en la mejilla, sin excepción.

- hoy no fuiste al instituto, creímos que te pasaría algo- puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¿creyeron?- edward llevo su mano a su cabello, me encanta cuando hace eso.

- esta bien, alice tuvo una visión- dijo edward por lo bajo.

- ¿de que se trataba?- todos se pusieron serios.

- alguien te buscara, quizás sea en unos días, es un joven, su palidez es olivácea y su cabello es negro- no recordaba a nadie con esa descripción, me encogí de hombros.

- eso no me ayuda mucho, pero no se preocupen, lo esperare- alice y los demás asintieron- ¿quieren quedarse y ver películas - se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

- ¿quien era bella?- pregunto seth cuando me vio entrar.

- los cullen- se tensaron los chicos lobos- y se quedaran a ver películas así que sean amables- todos asintieron, supongo que se querían quedar mas tiempo.

Seguimos viendo películas un rato, de pronto recordé que aun no me cambiaba la ropa, no tenia ganas de subir escaleras, estaba muy cómoda en el lugar que estaba, necesitaba subir y no quería, ¿que hacer? de pronto a no me encontraba sentada en el piso de la sala de televisión, ahora estaba en mi habitación sentada en mi cama, ¿sera que también puedo tele transportarme? este día es raro.

- ¿bella? ¿donde estas?- escuche a mis amigos.

- arriba, creo que descubrí otro jane- mi hermana de un momento a otro ya estaba en mi cuarto.

- ¿que es?- pregunto ansiosa, yo sonreí.

- tele transportar- jane me miro asombrada.

- eso es genial, bella- yo sonreí orgullosa.

- lo se, podre huir de ustedes cuando quiera- dije con diversión, pero de nuevo jane no rió, es una amargada.

El resto de la tarde solo comimos y limpiamos, los chicos lobos se fueron ya que tenían que descansar y los cullen también ya que tenían que ir a su casa, mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos solos, yo aun tenia un poco de sueño así que fui a descansar, en cuanto toque mi cama caí en brazos de morfeo, espero que nadie me despierte.

Escuchaba voces muy lejanas, decían mi nombre pero no era cerca, pareciera que me hablaran de lejos, casi no los entendía no sabia que pasaba, jane, alec, felix y demetri eran los que hablaban, abrí los ojos y no había nadie en mi habitación pero las voces seguían, quería saber que pasaba, de pronto entraron a mi habitación todos mis hermanos.

- ¿que paso bella?- yo me encogí de hombros.

- ¿de que?- todos me miraban raro, se veían preocupados pero enfadados.

- bella, pusiste tu escudo para que no entráramos a la habitación- yo me apunte con el dedo.

- ¿yo?- todos asintieron- pues se puso solo, yo no lo hice- me levante y fui al baño

Salí del baño en ropa interior, todos seguían en mi habitación, parecían nerviosos, no preste atención y me puse ropa para ir al instituto, baje a la cocina para tomar algo de desayunar, hice cereal ya que jane no había echo nada y yo no se cocinar, solo se hacer cereal.

- bella, necesitamos hablar- yo asentí en señal de que siguiera- tienes que volver a volterra, tus dones se están descontrolando- yo fruncí el seño y abrí la boca para hablar, pero la cerré de nuevo al no saber que decir, solo asentí bien, te daremos tiempo aquí, te iras cuando el año termine, nosotros nos iremos esta tarde, la misión termino- yo asentí de nuevo y salí a mi auto, tenia que hacer algo, quería salir con edward, el me gusta y ahora tengo que irme porque mis dones se descontrolan.

* * *

**hola chicas, este capitulo se los hice rapido para poder actualizar, ahora con la estupida escuela ni tiempo tengo, pero actualizare lo mas pronto que me sea posible, las quiero y cuidense, dejen review no se olviden, son los que me alegran el dia ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**_NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA_**

**_borrachera al estilo isabella_**

**_BPOV_**

Llegue a la escuela en poco tiempo, los cullen me esperaban en el estacionamiento, no me sorprendió no ver a brujalie ahí, salí del auto y unos brazos me tomaron de la cintura, sabia que era edward, me gire y le di un beso casto en los labios, el solo sonrio y escuche unos "agh" de emm y jazz, yo solo me reí, alice me dio un gran abrazo, emmett me tomo en brazos y me giro en el aire y jasper, el solo me abrazo y beso mi mejilla.

- que bueno verlos chicos- dije con una sonrisa que no me llego a los ojos, vi que preguntarían que me pasaba pero el timbre sonó y no lo hicieron.

entre en clase de literatura, en cuanto el profesor me miro se puso rojo, yo lo ignore y me senté en mi lugar, los que estaban en el salón me veían y miraban al cara de sapo, que estoy segura que si no escuchara su respiración diría que no respira.

- isabella, le dije que no quería verla de nuevo- yo sonreí con ironía.

- y yo le respondí que yo a usted tampoco- el profesor cambiaba de color, juro que eso no es normal.

- ¡ENTONCES SALGA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!- grito, yo fruncí el seño.

- ¿sacare buena calificación si me voy?- el profesor bufo, estaba encabronado.

- .mismo- yo asentí y tome mis cosas.

- esta bien, adiós cara de sapo- escuche el grito del profesor con un "LÁRGATE" yo solo me reí, cuando estuve fuera del salón, me encontré con lauren mallory.

- valla, pero si es la putita de forks, ¿te han sacado del salón perrita?- algunos estudiantes que pasaban se quedaron viendo a la perra de lauren y a mi con interés.

- no molestes lauren, no estoy de humor- ella se rió, yo no le veía lo gracioso.

- aww, la putita me tiene miedo, ¿quieres llorar? eres una...- lauren no termino ya que mi puño se estrello en su cara, exactamente en su nariz, no fue con toda mi fuerza pero si con la suficiente como para romperla- ¡MALDITA!- grito lauren, yo solo me reí un poco.

- te dije que no te metieras conmigo, ahí tienes tu merecido- dije dándole unas palma ditas en la espalda.

- ¿que pasa aquí mcCarty?- pregunto el cara de sapo, este me va a joder.

- solo solucionábamos unos problemas, ¿no es así lauren?- ella miro al profesor y negó.

- me ha golpeado sin razón- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- vamos con el director ahora mismo mcCarty- yo asentí, me gire a lauren y la jale del cabello.

- esto no quedara así, cuídate lauren- la zorra me miro con miedo y asintió.

- SUFICIENTE- grito el profesor, me tomo del brazo y me arrastro a la oficina del director.

En el camino encontré a jasper que me miraba divertido, nos siguió para ver que pasaba, después a alice, emmett, edward y al final rosalie, esta ultima estaba furiosa, creo que piensa que quiero llamar la atención, eso era incorrecto, yo solo no me deje insultar. Al llegar a la oficina, todos se quedaron fuera, menos jasper, que uso su don para convencer al profesor de entrar conmigo, con la escusa de que yo era una familiar lejana de carlisle y esme.

- ¿que ha pasado?- pregunto el profesor pensando que jasper y yo... ¡ASCO!

- esta alumna me ha insultado, verbalmente y escrito una nota con insultos anteriormente y hoy ha golpeado a una alumna y la amenazo- el director abrió mucho los ojos, al parecer es lo mas interesante que ha pasado en años.

- es eso cierto señorita...-

- mcCarty, isabella mcCarty vulturi- dije orgullosa de mi nombre.

- bien, ¿es eso cierto señorita mcCarty?- todos me miraban fijamente, yo sonreí y asentí.

- así es director- jasper, el profesor y el director fruncieron el seño, escuche en sus mentes que pensaban que me negaría.

- ¿y porque ha echo todo eso?- pregunto interesado, yo me senté en una silla, ya que es algo largo de contar.

- le daré las versiones cortas, la nota, esa fue por diversión y se la tire a un compañero que no conozco, el no supo quien se la tiro y escribió y se la aventó a otro, así se fueron hasta que llego al profe- el director se aguantaba la risa- el insulto fue porque el dijo que eramos unos estúpidos o algo parecido, yo me encabrone y dije que fui yo, después el dijo que no quería volver a verme y yo solo le dije que yo a el tampoco, ya que no era mi actor favorito- el director intento disimular la risa que le dio con una tos, cosa que no funciono- y por ultimo el golpe y amenaza fue porque la muy zorra me dijo "putita de forks" yo solo me defendí y la amenace por que el cara de sapo me trajo aquí- dije terminando con mi relato, el director seguía tratando de esconder su risa con tos y el cara de sapo estaba rojo de coraje, jasper solo me miraba orgulloso, supongo que por defenderme.

- señorita mcCarty, ese comportamiento no esta permitido en este instituto- dijo el director cuando se calmo un poco.

- nunca dije que lo estuviera, pero si quiere correrme esta bien, mi padre dará su apoyo en otro instituto- dije inocentemente, el director abrió mucho los ojos.

- claro que no la correré mcCarty, solo quisiera que mejorara su comportamiento- yo sonreí triunfante.

- ¿entonces me puedo ir?- el director me sonrio y asintió, el cara de sapo me veía furioso, eso fue genial.

Salimos de ahí y los cullen me veían entre divertidos y enfadados, emmett solo me veía orgulloso y rosalie mas molesta que divertida, he llegado a pensar que ella me odia, pero he desechado esa idea rápidamente ya que nadie me odia, vamos, soy isabella vulturi.

- chicos, esta noche iremos a un bar, hoy nos emborracharemos al estilo isabella- todos me miraron sorprendidos y asintieron.

Fui a mis clases, no fui a la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo, mejor salí con dirección al bosque, quería estar sola, tenia que hacer algo para conquistar a edward completamente y si lo logro me quedare con el y solo iré a volterra a visitar a mi familia, yo he vivido ahí siempre, pero quiero conocer otras formas de vida, conocer mas, hacer lo que me gusta y ahí es casi imposible. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que edward estaba a mi lado.

- ¿que te pasa?- pregunto acariciando mi mejilla con su mano.

- no es nada- dije sonriendo y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

- hoy me has besado dos veces- yo fruncí el seño.

- ¿te molesta?- el negó al instante.

- me encanta, pero me gustan mas los largos- dijo acercan doce peligrosamente a mi boca, quedaba muy poca distancia entre nosotros, así que la termine y junte nuestros labios, el me dio acceso a su boca como yo le di acceso a la mía al principio el beso era tierno, delicado, pero se volvió mas pasional y demandante, al separarnos nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas- me gustas bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto edward besando de nuevo mis labios.

- si edward, quiero ser tu novia, tu también me gustas- el sonrio y me volvió a besar con mucha pasión.

Seguimos en el bosque un rato mas, hasta que alice llamo diciendo que las clases terminarían y que teníamos que volver si queríamos ir a tomar, al fin de cuentas ya era viernes y no haríamos nada mañana, edward y yo regresamos, el me llevo en su espalda, creo que me monto en la espalda de todos últimamente. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, apenas salían los alumnos, yo me despedí de todos los cullen y volví a casa. Al llegar los chicos tenían sus maletas echas, hoy se irían no me dejaron llevarlos a settle, así que nos despedimos en casa, yo llore mucho, no quería que se fueran aun, ademas tendré que volver a comer solo cereal, en visto caso de que no se cocinar. Un rato después me puse un vestido azul eléctrico, me deje mi cabello suelto, me maquille con sobra negra y labios rojos, mis ojos cambiaron a azul pero no estaba triste, así que supuse que otro don que no sabia que tenia y me puse unos tacos de 15cm color negros. Media hora después me encontraba abriendo la puerta para ir a la mansión cullen y de ahí ir a mi bar favorito, El camino no fue tan largo, cuando llegue ya todos me esperaban, todos alagaron lo bien que me veía y después subimos a los coches. llegamos a port angeles al bar al que fuimos mis hermanos y yo la vez de la serenata, su nombre era new moon, los cullen veían el bar como si fuera algo muy bajo para ellos, "JA, si supieran que mis hermanos y yo hemos estado en lugares peores" pensé. Edward enredo su brazo en mi cintura, supe que era por los pensamientos de algunos de los que estaban en el bar.

- chicos, vallan a una mesa que este sola, iré por botellas, hoy jugaremos "yo nunca"- todos asintieron, hasta edward y fueron en busca de una mesa, me dirigí a la barra y pedí tres botellas de tequila y dos de whisky. cuando llegue a la mesa todos me veían sorprendidos, supongo que por la cantidad de bebida- ¿quien empieza?- pregunte colocando las botellas en la mesa.

- bella, nunca hemos jugado eso- dijeron avergonzados todos a coro, yo los mire atónita.

- ¿nunca?- todos negaron, suspire- bien, tienen que decir algo que nunca hayan echo, por ejemplo, yo nunca he tenido sexo, cosa imposible para los que están aquí, pero bien, quien si haya tenido sexo se tomara un shot- todos asintieron.

- yo quiero comenzar- dijo emmett, todos asentimos y serví los shot- yo nunca he perdido en x box- dijo emmett orgulloso, todos en la mesa bebieron su shot menos yo- ¿jamas?- pregunto sorprendido emmett, yo solo negué con una sonrisa.

- sigo yo- dijo alice, que estaba a un lado de emmett- yo nunca he besado a una chica- obviamente los chicos bebieron y solo yo de las mujeres, cosa que hizo que alice me mirara reprobatoria mente.

- yo nunca he besado a un chico- dijo jasper sonriendo, todas las chicas bebimos.

- yo nunca...- edward que era el que seguía se lo pensó- he bebido sangre de un reptil- yo mire a todos, nadie toco su shot, claro, yo si, todos me miraban sorprendidos- ¿lo has echo?- ,me encogí de hombros.

- era una serpiente, habíamos echo una apuesta- todos asintieron- yo nunca he tenido sexo con mas de dos hombres- todos me miraban como si estuviera loca y edward se veía celoso- tranquilos, todos murieron después de- dije tranquilamente bebiendo mi shot.

- yo nunca he tenido sexo con un extraño- dijo brujalie, de nuevo, solo yo tome mi shot, en este punto ya nadie se sorprendía de que solo yo tomara.

- yo nunca me he emborrachado- yo tome.

- ustedes son unos aburridos, yo me tomo mi shot cada vez que alguien de ustedes abre la boca y ustedes ni siquiera se han emborrachado antes- dije entre molesta y divertida- mejor cambiemos de juego, ¿verdad o reto emmett?- emmett sonrio.

- reto- yo asentí.

- toma tu shot- emmett lo hizo- quítate la camiseta, sube a la mesa y haz un sttriper- emmett negó haz tomado el shot, demasiado tarde- el asintió e hizo todo lo que le dije, los de otras mesas veían divertidos a emmett y con lujuria, emmett termino su pequeño baile- ese emmett, fue un buen sttriper, sigues- el asintió.

- edward, ¿verdad o reto?- edward lo miro con horror.

- reto- creo que esa era la mejor opción de edward, el tomo su shot.

- tienes que hacer un baile erótico con bella- yo sonreí a mas no poder ¡YUPI! no se si lo dije en voz alta, ya que todos me miraban extrañados.

- ¿en donde?- pregunte con emoción, hace mucho que no me divertía.

- en la pista- dijo emmett, quizás pensaba que me avergonzaría.

Lleve a edward a la pista, el estaba muy tieso, creo que a el si le avergonzaría, bese a edward con pasión para que se relajara, cosa que funciono perfectamente, el llevo sus manos a mi cintura y la apretó un poco, yo me peque mas a el, lo que logro que gimiera, edward tenia una gran erección empece a hacer movimientos sexys, edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo con mis manos acaricie todo lo que me era posible, y sin que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos haciendo un baile mas que sensual, todos nos miraban con lujuria, en estos momentos solo sabia una cosa, si alguien no nos paraba terminaríamos teniendo sexo en la pista y por lo menos a mi, no me importaría, sentí como unas manos me tomaban por la espalda y me cargaban como costal de patatas, me di cuenta de que era emmett, ese trasero ya lo conocía vi a edward de reojo y se veía avergonzado, me reí un poco, si edward fuera humano parecería tomate, al llegar a la mesa, alice me veía con diversión y enojo, rosalie se veía furiosa, jasper se veía enojado y divertido, emmett me dejo caer en mi lugar.

- te has pasado bella- dijo reprobatoria mente emmett, yo lo mire indignada.

- ¿yo? tu dijiste que teníamos que bailar de una manera erótica- dije entre dientes.

- bailar, no demostrarles a todos como tener sexo- edward se mantenía en silencio, yo tome su mano y me reí fuertemente.

- fue un buen baile- dije orgullosa, edward sonrio tímidamente y todos en la mesa se rieron un poco por mis tonterías.

- TRES BOTELLAS DE TEQUILA Y TRES DE WHISKY DESPUÉS-

- yo te quiedo mucho bella- decía emmett abrazándome.

- yo tamben, eres nuesrta hermana- decía jasper riéndose, igual que todos los demás.

- yo también los quiero, aunque aveces sean unos cabrones- dije riéndome, todos estábamos muy borrachos.

- chicos, perdí el coche- dijo edward casi cayéndose, claro si no fuera porque emmett lo tomo antes, todos nos reímos como locos.

- chicos, quiero hacer pis- dijo alice, todos la miramos- ¡ES BROMA!- todos nos reímos.

- chicos, ¿esos no son nuestrooos cohees?- pregunte señalando un volvo y un chrysler.

- see pareecen- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco que todos riéramos.

- bellita, me gustaaan tusss ojosss- me dijo rosalie abrazándome, yo asentí y la abrace.

En mi coche íbamos alice, rosalie y yo, iba conduciendo, we are young sonaba a todo volumen, las chicas y yo la cantábamos lo mas fuerte que podíamos. Llegamos a la casa cullen, esme y carlisle salieron con unas sonrisas en su rostro, cuando nos vieron, dejaron de hacerlo y vinieron a ayudarnos a caminar, ya que cuando salimos del auto me caí y las chicas también lo hicieron, claro que nosotras nos riamos pero carlisle y esme se veían preocupados. Esto no era algo bueno.

* * *

**lo se tarde mucho en actualizar pero les aseguro que no fue mi culpa, mi mama no me prestaba la compu, tenia planeado actualizar el fin de semana pero no se pudo, ahora les dejo el capitulo, espero y les guste, la escuela no me ha dejado mucho pero tratare de actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana, aunque si puedo hacerlo mas seguido lo hare, y que dicen chicas, edward y bella ya avanzaron y son unos puercos, casi tienen accion delante de todos, ¿les gusto? espero que si, dejen reviews, pliis, las quiero mil C:**


	24. Chapter 24

_**NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA**_

_**clases de cocina**_

_**BPOV**_

-Hola esme, carlisle- salude con una sonrisa a mis suegros.

- hola bella, ¿podrías explicarnos como es que vienen tan tomados?- todos reímos por lo que dijo carlisle.

- solo fuimos a un bar y nos tomamos hasta el agua de los floreros- todos nos reímos y edward me abrazo por la cintura.

- amor, tu te tomaste el agua de los floreros- yo puse los ojos en blanco y fruncí el ceño, todos incluidos carlisle y esme se rieron del comentario de edward.

- no tenias que delatarme- dije con tono de enojada- ahora quiero dormir, así que hasta mañana- me gire para ir a mi auto pero el agarre de edward no me lo permitió.

- deberías quedarte- dijo edward en un tono para deshacer mis bragas.

- no lo creo- dije negando y pensando las posibilidades para no terminar con edward en una cama y sin ropa.

- vamos bells, quédate, he visto que te quedaras- dijo alice sonriendo, estoy casi segura de que vi como le guiñaba un ojo a edward, pero no sabría por que.

- esta bien, pero solo hoy- todos asintieron.

Edward me guió a una recamara, la cual era blanca y había muchos cd's, era muy linda, solo que en esta no había cama, solo un sillón, se veía cómodo, pero, preferiría una cama, no dije nada y me dirigí al sillón, edward se veía nervioso, pensaba leer su mente pero preferí darle privacidad, me recosté en el sillón y si era cómodo, solo que mi cama es mas, no hay una mejor, de eso no hay duda.

- ¿te gusta?- pregunto edward nervioso caminando hacia mi.

- ¿el que?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- mi habitación- dijo edward con nerviosismo, mierda, era su habitación y casi le digo lo de la cama.

- es muy linda, te queda, mi habitación es rosa en su mayoría y con un closet gigante, creo que es mas a mi manera, pero tu habitación me gusta- edward sonrio y se recostó conmigo, yo me acomode en su pecho y estaba a punto de dormirme.

- se que preferirías una cama, alice tuvo una visión en la que me lo decías- iba a contestar pero la inconsciencia en la que caí no me dejo. dormir se sentía tan bien.

oOo

- ¡LA GRAN MIERDA!- el grito de rosalie me despertó, edward no estaba a mi lado y escuchaba una pelea en el piso de abajo, decidí ir a ver que pasaba.

- wow, todo fue genial- escuche a alice exclamar divertida.

- ¿genial? ¿¡GENIAL!? ELLA NO SE QUE NOS HIZO- bien,ese ella podría referirse a otra, no a ti bella, tu relájate, hice caso a mi conciencia.

- hola- salude a todos sonriendo, esme, carlisle, alice, edward, emmett y jasper, aunque este ultimo mas tímidamente, me devolvieron la sonrisa, rosalie me fulminaba con la mirada- ¿de que hablaban?- pregunte con mi excelente humor, que no cambiarían fácilmente.

- ¡TU! ERES UNA MALDITA, ¿QUE NOS HICISTE?- bien eso de que mi humor no cambiaría fácilmente se fue a la mierda en cuanto brujalie abrió la boca.

- no se de que hablas perra y me duele la cabeza, así que deja de gritar- rosalie se lanzo a mi, yo la esquive rápidamente.

- de alguna manera terminamos mas que ebrios- dijo encabronada, cosa que no me intereso.

- si ese es tu problema, deberías tomar menos cariño- dije con sorna, todos nos veían como si creyeran que yo mataría a brujalie, cosa que haría si no fuera mi "cuñada".

- hola bella, ¿quieres desayunar?- pregunto esme alejándome de mis pensamientos de asesina.

- suena bien- esme se adentro en la cocina y cuando me dirigía a hacerle compañía unos brazos me lo impidieron.

- creo que no me saludaste bella- dijo edward con tono de enojado, cosa que le hubiera funcionado si no me hubiera volteado y visto su sonrisa.

- dije un hola para todos- sonreí y le di un beso casto en los labios, edward me sonrio- suéltame, quiero comer- dije sobando mi estomago, edward y los pocos presentes se rieron- no se rían, ayer solo he comido cereal- esme salio de la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿como es eso de que solo comiste cereal?- yo asentí e hice una mueca.

- mis hermanos se fueron ayer y no me dejaron comida, así que tengo solo dos opciones, una: comprar comida ya echa y dos: preparar cereal cuando tenga hambre- todos me miraban con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿no sabes cocinar?- pregunto edward, yo negué- ¿porque?- yo fruncí el ceño.

- ¿porque no se cocinar?- el asintió- jane intento enseñarme pero nada termino bien, la comida sabia espantoso y la cocina termino en fuego- me encogí de hombros, sentí una mano arrastrarme y vi que era alice.

- esme y yo te enseñaremos- esme sonreía maternal mente y todos los demás se veían divertidos, yo sonreí mucho y asentí.

Esme me dio una receta de lasagna, la había echo antes con jane y como siempre que intento cocinar tuvimos que re modelar la cocina, esme me dijo todo lo que tenia que hacer, aunque me reñía cuando no lo hacia como ella decía y una que otra vez estuvo a punto de decir palabras grandes, por ejemplo casi decía "mierda" y "joder", después de eso, todo iba bien, nada se había quemado, esme dijo que solo metiera la lasagna en el horno y le pusiera la máxima temperatura así estaría pronto, metí la lasagna y le puse la mayor temperatura tal como me dijo esme, salí de la cocina y 15 minutos después olía a quemado y salia humo de la cocina, todos sin excepción me miraron, yo solo podía ver en dirección a la cocina.

- les dije lo que paso cuando jane intento enseñarme- dije mordiendo mi labio, todos asintieron y yo fui a apagar el fuego con el don que robe de algún vampiro en el que puedo controlar el agua, cuando termine la cocina se veía horrenda- bien, hora de irme- dije con timidez.

- pero no has comido- dijo esme preocupada.

- no te preocupes, pediré pizzas o algo, ademas tenia planeado ir a port angeles desde antes, cuando pensé que los chicos me tenían una sorpresa y me imagine un reloj nuevo, un celular, ropa y mas, así que quizás nos veamos luego- todos asintieron.

- bien bella, vuelve pronto, no pararemos con tus clases de cocina- yo asentí confundida, como es que quiere seguir enseñándome cuando he destrozado su hermosa cocina.

Salí de ahí y fui a mi casa, tenia hambre, asi que hice mi famoso cereal y pedí pizza, quizás tengamos que seguir las clases en mi casa.

* * *

**holis, ¿como están? se que hace rato que no actualizo pero tengo excusas:**

**1) la escuela, no me deja ni tiempo para descansar y leer los fanfics en los que actualizan que leo.**

**2) mi mama y sus chinadas, no suelta la compu.**

**3) ha llovido y se va la luz, eso hace que sufra calor y que no tenga internet.**

**como ven tengo unos cuantos problemitas con eso, chicas dejen reviews ya casi no dejan, eso hace que me deprima y este triste, ¿quieren que me deprima y este triste? :C yo si las quiero cuidense :)**


	25. Chapter 25

_**NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA**_

_**todo un fin de semana**_

_**EPOV**_

Había ido a casa a cambiarme de ropa, ya que bob, la pantera de bella, me había mojado con una lata de sangre que me había dado bella, esa pantera me ha echo perder tiempo que pude pasar con bella, al llegar a casa, no había nadie, todos habían ido a cazar, en parte eso me beneficiaba, así emmett y jasper no podrían burlarse de mi. En cuanto me cambie, volví a casa de bella, pareciera que no hay nadie en esa casa, solo escuchaba la respiración de bob, entre y efectivamente, bob se encontraba en la sala, bella no se veía hay así que la llame, pero no me contesto, volví a intentarlo un par de veces mas, pero no hubo respuesta, la busque creyendo que jugaba, ya que a bella le gusta jugar y no había tardado mas de 10 minutos en volver. Al no encontrarla me preocupe bastante, fui a casa donde ya se encontraban carlisle, esme, rosalie y alice.

- hola edward- saludaron todos, se veían preocupados y rosalie molesta.

- hola, ¿que ha pasado?- carlisle suspiro.

- estábamos cazando y nos separamos como todo el tiempo y cuando ya volvíamos, emmett y jasper habían desaparecido, en algún lugar del bosque encontramos el olor de bella y el de los chicos, así que creo que están juntos, ¿sabes si están en casa de bella?- pregunto carlisle con su tono calmado.

- no... eh... bella ha desaparecido, no esta en su casa- dije bajando la mirada.

- ¿¡QUE!? ¡ESA PERRA SECUESTRO A MI ESPOSO Y MI HERMANO!- grito rosalie, iba a protestar por como le dijo a bella, pero alice no me dejo.

- rosalie, aun no sabemos si están juntos y deja de llamar a bella de esa forma- rosalie se veía indignada y los demás preocupados.

- bien, defiendan la, pero recuerda que también tu esposo a desaparecido- con eso rosalie desapareció.

- hijo, ¿sabes en donde pueden estar?- yo solo pude negar.

Tenia muchas dudas en mi cabeza, la primera ¿porque bella escapo? ¿ya no me quería? y si la respuesta era no ¿porque no me lo dijo? la segunda duda, ¿donde estarían mis hermanos? ¿estarán ellos y bella juntos? todas esas preguntas solo podría responderlas cuando volvieran bella y mis hermanos.

oOo

Espero que no tarden mas tiempo en volver, alice tuvo una visión hace unos días de los tres tomándose una foto, con el poco fondo que se veía, no podríamos decir en que lugar estaban, pero si se veían felices, rosalie estaba con un humor de perros, por ese motivo prefería salir de compras con alice a estar en casa con ella, ya que cuando no me insultaba, insultaba a bella o incluso a emmett y jasper.

Estábamos todos en la sala, carlisle estaba preocupado al igual que esme, rosalie furiosa, alice triste y yo, yo solo estaba deprimido, mi bella me había abandonado, no podía estar de otra manera, de pronto escuchamos unas risas bastantes conocidas y un auto fuera de nuestra casa, salimos esperando ver a emmett, jasper y bella. Al salir, quedamos todos en shock, todos estaban en un auto negro, que gracias a mi buena memoria de vampiro, se que es el auto de la película de batman.

- ¡edward!- grito mi amor sacándome de mi estado de shock, al acercarme me di cuenta de que olían a alcohol.

- ¿donde estaban bella?- dije cuando me acercaba para abrazarla, ella y mis hermanos se miraron y luego rieron.

- ¡jazzy!- alice se lanzo literalmente a los brazos de jasper, bella y emmett se rieron, emmett por el apodo que alice le dio a jasper y bella supongo que también.

- no se rían- gruño jasper, a lo que bella y emmett rieron aun mas fuerte, se notaba que eran hermanos de sangre.

- EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN, ¿DONDE ESTABAN?- grito rosalie, demasiado enfadada, no quisiera ser emmett.

- estábamos en las vegas, hollywood y new york- los chicos asintieron.

- bella, ¿porque te fuiste?- bella frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

- estaba aburrida y tu tardaste mucho en volver- yo lo mire incrédulo.

- bella, no tarde mas de 10 minutos- bella me miro sorprendida,

- juro por dracula, que creí que habías tardado mas- dijo bella, a lo que me hizo reír, solo ella decía dracula cuando los humanos dicen dios.

- ¿como es que ustedes fueron con bella?- les pregunte a mis hermanos mientras abrazaba a bella por la espalda.

- estábamos cazando y vimos a bella corriendo, la seguimos y ella se dio cuenta, así que nos dijo que tu tardabas mucho en volver a su casa y se aburría, así que iría por diversión, así fuimos a parar a las vegas, donde conseguimos el auto y moto de batman, que por cierto, son el mismo, solo que del auto, sale la moto- explico jasper.

- chicos saquen sus trajes, quiero ir a casa a dormir, estoy cansada- dijo bella bostezando.

- bella son las cinco de la tarde, ¿porque tienes sueño tan temprano?- pregunto alice, bella la miro mal, pero contesto.

- no he dormido desde el jueves, el viernes fuimos a las vegas y no dormí por seguir con la diversión, el sábado a new york, tampoco dormí por el mismo motivo y domingo a hollywood, toda la mañana estuvimos ahí- dijo bella volviendo a bostezar.

- esta bien- dijo alice sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿porque no te quedas a dormir cariño?- pregunto esme, bella sonrio y asintió.

- esta bien, pero dormiré desde ahora- bella se lanzo a mis brazos y yo en un acto reflejo la sostuve, cuando la mire para preguntarle porque había echo eso, bella ya soltaba pequeños ronquidos, eran muy leves y hacían que bella se viera tierna.

oOo

después de llevar a bella a mi recamara, intentamos sacarles información de que hicieron el fin de semana a mis hermanos, pero ninguno cedió, dijeron que mientras bella no estuviera presente no dirían nada. Alice intento de mil y un formas para hacer hablar a su esposo, al igual que con emmett, los amenazo, chantajeo, intento manipularlos, incluso ella decia que es lo que se hace normalmente en las vegas y que ellos dijeran que si lo hicieron, pero ellos no hablaban, solo conversaban entre ellos e ignoraban a alice, que por cierto estaba muy enojada e intrigada.

Al bella despertar, lo primero que hizo alice fue preguntarle que hicieron en las vegas, hollywood y new york, pero bella no la tomo en cuenta, ella solo quería un gran desayuno.

- bella, por favor- alice dijo con su puchero irresistible.

- alice, quiero desayunar, podrías dejarme hacerlo- dijo bella, sin prestar atención al puchero de alice, lo que nos sorprendió a la mayoría, con excepción de emmett y jasper.

- ¿se puede saber porque te has resistido a mi puchero? ¿y porque ustedes no se sorprenden?- dijo alice indignada.

- querida alice, sin ofender pero tus pucheros a comparación de los de bella, son de principiante- dijo emmett, para después soltar unas carcajadas.

- quiero saber que hicieron todo este fin de semana con detalles, o si no los llevare de compras y no me limitare- jazz y emm tragaron saliva imaginaria.

- ¿bella?- preguntaron al unisono.

- esta bien- bella busco en su bolso algo, después saco su teléfono que era un iphone 6, lo lanzo y alice lo atrapo- hay esta la información que quieres- dijo para seguir comiendo y tarareando una canción que no sabia cual era, pero era pegadiza.

Alice busco en el teléfono un rato, para terminar en fotos y vídeos, cuando puso uno en el que se veían una bella, un emmett y un jasper, vestidos de super héroes recorriendo las vegas y saludando a personas que los veían entre fascinados y divertidos. después habían unas fotos con personas desconocidas y seguían con los trajes, habían unas diez fotos como mínimo de ellos vestidos y en distintas poses, el segundo vídeo era de bella jugando a las camisetas mojadas, se veía tan sexy, otro era de bella llena de pintura fluorescente bailando en lo que parecía un club nocturno, las bebidas que salieron en ese vídeo y en el siguiente que eran en el mismo lugar, eran de vidrio, brillaban de muchos colores y contenían una bebida alcohólica transparente que no lograba descifrar cuál era. En otro bella, emmett, jasper, ¿kellan lutz y jackson rathbone? estaban tomando y jugando a verdad o reto.

- ¿es jackson rathbone y kellan lutz?- bella asintió y alice siguió viendo el vídeo soñadora mente.

- bien, creo que iré a casa, tengo que convivir con bob y visitar a mis amigos, adiós emmy-pooh y jazzy-pohh- dijo bella divertida, los chicos la miraron mal.

- adiós belly-pooh- dijeron al unisono jazz y emm, bella les sonrio con malicia y se despidió de los demás integrantes de la familia que estaban presente y que no la odiaban.

* * *

**LO SIENTO!**

**intente actualizar y se que no tengo perdon, pero entiendan, mi mama se la pasa dia y noche con la lap, de echo no estoy segura de si duerme, ya que cuando yo me duermo ella esta en la compu, cuando me despierto para ir a la escuela tambien, cuando llego de la escuela sigue en ella y toda la tarde tambien, la otra vez le pedi la compu ya que tenia mucho sin tocarla y se enojo por nada y ya no me la presto, creo que es vicia a la compu, ademas me faltaba un poco de imaginacion, pero quiero que sepan que por nada del mundo dejare mis historias, al menos que me maten antes de terminarlas claro, ya que tarde mucho en actualizar :(**

**si quieren y no estan muy enojadas, dejenme reviews que me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos :) las quiero no lo olviden ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

_**NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA**_

_**¿de enemigas a amigas?**_

**_BPOV_**

Hoy iría a ver a los cullen y llevaría a bob conmigo, no se porque no le gusta ir ahí, podría comer mas rico que carne cruda que se ve asquerosa, aunque si fuera bob quizá hasta sabría bien, pero por el momento no la probare, es asqueroso. hoy hace un mes de la escapada que nos dimos emmy, jazz y yo y hace 3 semanas que termino el castigo que nos puso esme, nos encerró en una habitación y si nos "portábamos mal" no tendríamos derecho a visitas, nos llevaban sangre una vez al día y comida 3 veces por mi, recuerdo que los chicos y yo, cuando nos enteramos del castigo llevamos escondidas dos botellas de algún licor, así que mientras estábamos encerrados conversando entraron asustados todos.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Emmett tenia una botella de vodka y una de whisky, jasper dos de whisky y yo dos de tequila, emmett dijo que su red label (el whisky que el llevaba) era mejor y mas grande, jasper dijo que su black label (las dos botellas de whisky que el llevaba) era mas grande, así que se pusieron a pelear, yo como buena hermana tendría que intervenir, pero vamos, era divertida esa pelea y quien no supiera que hablamos de whisky, diría que hablamos de sus partes.

- emmett, estas mal, la mía es mas grande y sabe mejor- dijo jasper mientras tomaba su botellas en mano.

- que no jasper, la mía es mejor y mas grande- yo solo me reía de su conversación sin sentido y tomaba de mis tequilas, ya casi me terminaba una.

- vamos emmett, rinde te, perderás, la mía es mas grande- dijo jasper ya queriendo tomar de su whisky.

- no jazz, rinde te tu, yo te ganare en esto, la mía es mas grande- y ahí mi botella se acabo, se supone que tendremos que estar aquí una semana y en el primer día me he terminado una botella de tequila.

- ya bella, ¿la de quien es mejor y mas grande?- pregunto jasper, bajo el cierre de su chaqueta y me enseño su botella.

- si bella, dinos cual de las dos es mejor- podría aprovecharme de esta situación.

- esta bien, lo haré, emmett enséñame la tuya- el sonrio y asintió, se acerco a mi y me tendió la botella- ¡demonios es grande!- exclame.

- eso es por que no has visto la mía- dijo jasper acercándose, me tendió la botella y termino de quitarse su chaqueta para dejarla en la mesita de noche que había en la habitación.

- ¡mierda! esta también es grande, MUY grande- dije con asombro pues podría tomar mas si ellos me comparten- creo que es un empate en tamaño, ahora veremos el sabor- ellos me miraron con los ojos en blanco y aceptaron- primero tu jasper- tome la botella de jasper y le pegue un trago, no pude evitar gemir de lo bien que se sintió el whisky en mi garganta, emmett gruño por lo bajo.

- sigo yo- dijo emmett cuando cerré la botella de whisky de jazz.

- bien, sigues emmett- estaba abriendo la botella cuando la puerta se bario dejándome ver a rosalie, edward y alice furiosos, mi primer reacción fue esconder la botella de tequila que me quedaba, los chicos trataron de esconder las suyas pero no fue del todo posible.

- ¿¡QUE PASA AQUÍ!?- gritaron los tres al unisono, esme y carlisle llegaron un poco después, viéndonos a todos con confusión.

- ¿que pasa chicos?- pregunto carlisle mirándonos a emmett, jasper y a mi, nosotros solo nos encogimos de hombros

- pasa carlisle que estos, han estado...- al pensar en que rosalie diría nuestra verdad nos asusto, así que yo decidí decirles yo y no ella.

- esta bien, lo acepto, si estábamos tomando- dijimos al unisono emm, jazz y yo, creo que pensamos igual.

- ¿QUE?- dijeron, mas bien gritaron edward, alice y rosalie.

- toma esme- le entregamos las botellas de whisky, la de tequila la deje por si algo, todos nos miraban raro- lo sentimos- dijimos con la cabeza baja.

- entonces... ustedes no... pero yo crei... como es que...- decían rosalie, edward y alice, todos los mirábamos confundidos.

- chicos no los entendemos- dijimos de nuevo al unisono, jasper, emmett y yo.

- ¿de que han estado hablando todo este rato?- pregunto edward frunciendo el ceño.

- de que botella era mas grande, si la de jazz o la de emm- dije confundida, alice y edwad bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

- ¿que pasa?- dijo carlise con confusión.

- creímos que bella se la estaba maman...- antes de que terminara rosalie, jasper, emmett y yo estábamos riendo a carcajadas y retorciéndonos en el suelo a causa de la risa.

**-FINFLASHBACK-**

Edward me había comentado que rosalie no estaría de humor, pero mi pregunta es, ¿cuando esta de humor? llegue a la mansion cullen en 10 minutos, bob iba en el asiento de copiloto, me baje y abri su puerta para que saliera, en eso la puerta de la mansion se abrio y dejo ver a un hermoso vampiro de ojos dorados.

- hola cariño- me saludo edward con un beso en los labios.

- hola amor, ¿que hacían?- edward hizo una mueca.

- en realidad nada- yo fruncí el ceño pero no dije nada, entramos a la casa y como edward dijo, todos estaban en silencio y sentados o en algún lugar, esto parecía un funeral- ya, ¿quien se murió?- no pude evitar que eso saliera de mi boca, todos me miraron con diferentes expresiones.

- yo, yo morí- dijo rosalie y un segundo después había desaparecido, me cagaba que hicieran eso.

- vuelvo en un rato- dije y antes de que dijeran algo, yo salí corriendo siguiendo el olor de rosalie y tapando mi olor para que no nos siguieran.

corrí un rato hasta que la encontré, estaba recostada en un árbol caído y mirando el cielo, tenia una expresión de tristeza y de molestia, no sabia que podía pasar, pero supongo que seria algo serio, me acerque a ella y me miro pero no dijo nada ni se movió, eso era buena señal ¿no?.

- hola rosalie, ¿que te pasa?- ella no contesto- vamos rosalie, se que me odias y todo, pero no es bueno quedarse las cosas y en este momento soy tu única opción- ella suspiro y me miro desafiante.

- ¿que te importa?- dijo con molestia, en serio me odia.

- tienes razón, me importa poco lo que te pase, pero con tu humor de mierda, haces sentir mal a los demás y ellos si me importan- ella cambio su expresión a una mas amable.

- que sincera- dijo con sarcasmo.

- no soy hipócrita- me encogí de hombros.

- se nota- dijo rosalie en tono neutro.

- ¿ahora me puedes decir que pasa?- pegunte mas desesperada.

- en esta fecha me convirtieron- dijo, espere a que dijera algo mas pero no lo hizo.

- ¿y?- pregunte sin entender su punto, ella suspiro ruidosamente.

`- y yo no quería ser esto, ser un monstruo sin alma- dijo molestan doce.

- no se si edward se junta mucho contigo o tu con el, pero yo creo que si tenemos alma, ademas yo no soy un monstruo- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- bella, que no entiendes, somos monstruos, tenemos que matar para alimentarnos- dijo como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

- los humanos también, matan animales todos los días solo por no comer verduras y eso, entre ellos mismos se matan por sus diferencias, somos iguales rosalie, solo que nosotros si nos alimentamos de verduras- dije en broma, ella negó.

- aun así, yo no quería esto, no es lo que pedí, nunca podre tener un bebe- dijo sollozando, me acerque y la abrace un poco.

- miralo de este punto, eres inmortal, nunca seras vieja, tienes a emmett que te ama, a los cullen que con tu humor de mierda te quieren y si quieres puedo convertirme en bebe y ayudarte con eso de ser mama- ella me miro y sonrio, creo que hice un gran avance hoy, nunca me había sonreído.

- ¿harías eso por mi?- yo me encogí de hombros como si no fuera nada.

- me gusta ser una pequeña, veo las cosas desde la perspectiva de un bebe y si puedo ayudarte lo haré- ella me abrazo esta vez.

- y yo que pensé que eras una perra- dijo riendo.

- el pensamiento es mutuo- reímos juntas, seguimos conversando y un rato después volvimos a casa, no deje que alice viera nuestro futuro en lo que estuve con rosalie, así es mejor.

Cuando llegamos edward me abrazo y beso, rosalie se rió y edward tenia una expresión de molesto, aunque no duro mucho ya que empezó a sonreír, rosalie se disculpo con todos por su comportamiento, que no perdí la oportunidad y dije lo que pensaba de el, todos esperaban que en cualquier momento ella me saltara encima e intentara matarme pero nunca paso, así que creo que es el inicio de una amistad.

* * *

**¿que dicen? ¿les gusta? yo creo que falta poco para que termine esta historia, quizas tenga un poco mas de 30 capitulos, pero quiero que tenga reseña asi que bien.**

**actualice rapido ¿no creen? trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, dejenme sus reviews para saber que opinan :)**


	27. Chapter 27

_**NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA**_

**_the avengers_**

_**EPOV**_

Hoy era lunes, los chicos tardaban mucho en salir, tanto, que si no fuera porque conducimos rápido, llegaríamos tarde al instituto, alice era la peor, no sabia que usar hoy, eso era extraño ya que en la noche la paso viendo su ropa. Cuando por fin decidieron bajar, alice pensaba en que tendría que ir de compras, rosalie en que llegara el fin de semana ¿porque? no tengo idea, emmett y jasper estaban pensando en super héroes, eso es raro en jasper pero no le pregunte porque pensaba eso.

- ¿ya podemos irnos?- pregunte y todos asintieron, nos despedimos de esme y salimos rumbo al instituto.

Cuando llegamos al instituto aun no llegaba bella, eso era raro, aunque aun faltaban cinco minutos para entrar a clases, jasper y emmett pensaban en unos tales avengers, creo que es la película que vieron la semana pasada ellos y bella, quizás les gusto mucho, pasaron un par de minutos en que todos mis hermanos solo pensaban en sus asuntos y yo en que bella no llegaba, en un momento toda la escuela se quedo en silencio, me gire a ver porque había pasado eso y me encontré con el coche de bella, el que compro emmett de batman, no me lo podía creer y al parecer ninguno de mis hermanos.

- no me lo creo- dijo jasper burlón.

- ni yo, seguro estoy soñando- dijo emmett reteniendo una carcajada.

- no, no estas soñando, nosotros no dormimos- dijo alice con la boca abierta.

- EMMETT CULLEN Y JASPER HALE, EL PUEBLO NECESITA NUESTRA AYUDA- la voz de bella se escucho en todo el estacionamiento, ese auto tenia algún micrófono, los chicos se miraron y asintieron, se veían bastante serios, ambos caminaron hacia el auto y se subieron en el.

- BELLA, ¿QUE HACES?- dijo emmett riendo, creo que se olvidaron de apagar el altavoz.

- ESTABA ABURRIDA Y QUERÍA DIVERTIRME, ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ JUGAR A LOS AVENGERS- dijo la voz de bella.

- ¿Y COMO HAREMOS ESO?- dijo jasper, el estacionamiento aun estaba en silencio.

- LES COMPRE EL TRAJE DE IRON MAN Y DE CAPITÁN AMÉRICA- dijo bella, supuse que estaría sonriendo.

- ¿Y TU? ¿SERAS LA DAMISELA EN PELIGRO?- dijo emmett burlón, se escucho un golpe, lo que supuse, bella golpeo a emmett.

- CLARO QUE NO, YO SERÉ VIUDA NEGRA, ES LA ÚNICA MUJER- dijo bella como si fuera los mas obvio, y se escucho un "ahh" de emmett y jasper.

- ¿Y QUE HAREMOS?- pregunto jasper.

- ATRAPAREMOS A LOS MALOS- dijo o mas bien chillo bella, a lo cual muchos de los del instituto rieron, en ellos están incluidas mis hermanas y yo- ¡MIERDA!- fue lo ultimo que escuchamos, ya que al parecer bella se dio cuenta de que había dejado encendido el altavoz, después de eso el auto se fue.

_**BPOV**_

Hoy no quería entrar al instituto, así que pase por los chicos y fuimos a mi casa a cambiarnos por los trajes que compre, les había dicho a los chicos que pensaran en que miembro de los avengers querían ser, pero como no me lo dijeron elegí por ellos, emmett me gustaba mas como iron man y jasper como capitán américa, yo me compre el traje de viuda negra y también unas pistolas de pintura, ya que ella usa armas, pero no creí necesario comprar armas de verdad, así que ellos se pusieron sus trajes y yo el mio, nos veíamos geniales, por lo cual no pude evitar tomarnos fotos, después salimos y recorrimos forks, lo cual era muy aburrido, nadie cometía un crimen, así que fuimos a port ángeles, que es lo mas cerca de forks, al estar ahí todo era mas emocionante.

- chicos, si ven que alguien comete un crimen me avisan, y tu jasper, concéntrate en las emociones, si llegas a sentir miedo nos avisas en donde y así vemos que pasa, ¿esta bien?- jasper asintió ya que le hice unos de mis mejores pucheros, a lo cual emmett rió. Estuvimos un rato recorriendo la ciudad, escuchando música para no aburrirnos.

- chicos, por allá, siento miedo en aquel supermercado- dijo jasper indicándonos el super, ¡genial! ya me aburría- bella, emmett, no es para que se emocionen- dijo jasper riñendo nos, aunque el también estaba emocionado, yo también tengo su don.

- lo sentimos- susurramos emm y yo, aunque sin lamentarlo de verdad.

Me estacione en el supermercado y salimos los tres del auto, los chicos tardaron un poco en salir ya que el auto solo tenia dos asientos y jasper iba en medio de emm y de mi, así que íbamos un poco apretados, entramos al supermercado y había unos ladrones, nos vieron entrar, nos apuntaron con sus armas y dijeron que nos tiráramos al piso, el cual estaba sucio por toda la gente que ha pasado por ahí, así que me negué, no ensuciaría mi traje nuevo.

- así que la zorrita no quiere hacer caso- dijo uno de ellos, jazz y emmett gruñeron, los otros dos ladrones solo rieron.

- . - dije remarcando mis palabras, saque mis pistolas de pintura y les dispare, a cada uno les di en el estomago, por lo cual se quedaron sin aire, los chicos actuaron rápido y les quitaron sus armas, yo no me quedaría así como así, fui con el que me llamo zorra y le di un par de golpees pero fue lo suficiente para que le doliera.

Minutos después llego la policía y también reporteros, emmett y yo estábamos super emocionados ya que nos querían entrevistar como si fuéramos famosos, jasper intentaba calmarnos con su don de amargado controla emociones pero no lo logro y el también termino mas que emocionado.

- estamos en port ángeles donde quisieron asaltar el supermercado, pero estos chicos vestidos de super héroes han logrado atrapar a los criminales...- la reportera siguió con su monologo ensayado, los chicos y yo mientras sonreíamos a la cámara, ya quiero que vean esto los demás, estarán orgullosos de nosotros- ¿quisieran decir algo?- nos preguntaron después de un rato de estar hablando ella sola.

- queremos mandar saludos- dijimos emmett y yo, ambos nos miramos y sonreímos- hola, ¿papi nos estas viendo? te mando saludos, también a ustedes hermanos, jane, alec, demetri, felix, ya los quiero ver, también hola cullen's, alice, rosalie, edward, esme y carlisle, los quiero, también hola chicos de la push, no crean que me olvido de ustedes, a que nos vemos geniales- en ese momento hicimos una pose de héroes los chicos y yo- LOS QUEREMOS- gritamos los chicos y yo al unisono- EDWARD TE AMO- ROSALIE TE AMO- ALICE TE AMO- cada quien grito el nombre de su pareja.

- bien, chicos, no nos han dicho sus nombres, ¿cuales son?- nos pregunto la reportera.

- somos los AVENGERS- dijimos de nuevo con nuestra pose de héroes- yo soy viuda negra- dije seria, aunque moría de la emoción.

- yo soy iron man- dijo emmett igual, serio.

- y yo soy capitán américa- dijo jasper con una sonrisa amable, aunque sus emociones eran para que estuviera muriendo de la risa.

- bien esto es todo, ellos son los avengers- con eso dejamos de salir al aire, muchas personas se acercaban para intentar sacarnos información de nuestra verdadera identidad pero no dijimos nada.

En el camino a casa fuimos escuchando a avril lavigne, me encantan sus canciones en especial la de rock and roll ya que el vídeo es de super héroes y en estos momentos somos super héroes. Al llegar a casa de los cullen's esme nos abrió la puerta con una cálida sonrisa, la cual los tres respondimos, en la sala estaba rosalie leyendo una revista, edward venia en nuestra dirección y alice daba vueltas es circulo.

- hola, ¿que pasa?- pregunte y me arrepentí en ese mismo instante, alice se volteo furiosa, ya no parecía la dulce alice.

- ¿sabes que pasa isabella? que me han dejado en ridículo, van con esos estúpidos disfraces por la ciudad y se presentan como los de la película que vieron, no puedo creer que me hicieran esto, ahora todos se burlaran de mi por que unos imbéciles vestidos de super héroes me nombran en televisión...- alice siguió con su monologo y con cada palabra que decía mi furia crecía.

- me voy- dije dándome la vuelta para salir, pero no se me hizo justo dejar a mis hermanos aquí- chicos van o se quedan, estoy segura de que se divertirán mas que con ella- ellos asintieron y me siguieron.

Edward y rosalie decidieron venir con nosotros ya que alice estaba de un humor de mierda, estoy llegando a pensar de que en esa familia siempre tiene que haber alguien con ese humor, rosalie dejo de ser la que siempre la caga para que ahora sea alice, siempre nos arruinan la diversión. Al llegar a casa encendí la televisión y vimos películas, sin poder evitarlo empece a llorar, me dolía que alice que era como mi mejor amiga me dijera todas esas cosas, sentí como edward me abrazaba y me susurraba que todo estaría bien.

- ME ODIA- grite sin poder evitarlo, sentí como jasper intentaba tranquilizarme con su don pero no funciono ya que nunca nadie me había dicho que lo deje en ridículo, quizás a papa tampoco le gusto que lo saludara por televisión, quizá todos se avergüencen de mi.

- bella, a mi me ha encantado que me saludaras por televisión- dijo edward como si leyera mis pensamientos.

- igual a mi, tranquila alice debe estar en sus días- dijo rosalie intentando aligerar el ambiente e intentando hacer una broma ya que los vampiros nunca están en sus días.

- buen intento- susurre ya que me había dado sueño, bostece y minutos después me quede dormida en los brazos de mi sexy novio.

Escuchaba susurros, casi no se escuchaban, pero reconocía la voz de edward, rosalie, emmett, jasper y alice, ¿que hacia ella aquí? abrí los ojos y me encontraba en mi habitación, fui al baño ya que quería darme una ducha, la merecía ya que me veía horrible por haber llorado anteriormente. Cuando salí del baño alice se encontraba en mi habitación sonriéndome avergonzada.

- ¿que haces aquí alice?- dije seria en lo que iba a mi armario a buscar que ponerme.

- quería disculparme bella, ¿sabes? hoy no fue un buen día, no estuviste y te llevaste a los chicos, me aburrí mucho y cuando vi que habían echo y que tenían disfraces yo también quería ir, pero solo llevaste a los chicos, eso me hizo enojar y cuando llegaron a casa solo me desquite, lo lamento mucho, estaba celosa- termino sollozando, me rompió el corazón verla así.

- te perdono alice, pero no te llevamos ya que ustedes siempre cuidan de su ropa, su cabello y nunca quieren divertirse, por eso emm y jazz son mis compañeros de travesuras- dije abrazándola, ella me abrazo igual- ¿amigas?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

- las mejores- afirmo ella, el resto de la tarde nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir de compras ya que ella casi no tenia ropa y yo quería un reloj nuevo.

* * *

**holisss, tarde un poco lo se, no creo que sea necesario decirles el porque ya que quiza saben del vicio de mi mami y la compu, les dejo este capitulo, lo saque de mi loca imaginacion ya que el otro dia vi "the avengers" (de nuevo) y me encanto ^-^ asi que pense en que podrian hacer en mi historia y esto salio, ¿que dicen les gusta? si la respuesta es si, dejen review y si la respuesta es no, tambien dejen review :D las quiero... gracias por leerme.**


End file.
